Fire Emblem Awakening: Tale of the Twin Tacticians
by Rings of fire
Summary: Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick find not only one, but TWO people lying in a open field with no memories of their pasts, with the exception of each other. The twins' journey starts here, but where will it end? Read and find out. Avatar(Conroy) x Lissa and Avatar(Connor) x Panne. This story is a collaboration with King of Weebs. Be sure to vote on the poll for this story.
1. The Beginning

**Me:Hey everybody I'm doing story along with my twin brother Theultimatemariosonicpokefan. Say hi to the people bro!**

 **TUMSPF:Hi!**

 **Me:Enjoy the story! :)**

 **TUMSPF:Let the story begin! :)**

(Line Break)

 _"This is it, our final battle" Said a blue haired man who seemed to be no older than his mid twenties. "You two, Connor and Conroy, are one of us and no fate or destiny can change that"_

 _"Now let's kill this bastard and be done with this" Said the blue haired man with a firm tone._

 _"Alright Chrom let's do this" Said one of the two twin black haired men. This one's black hair was slightly past his shoulders. He is the older one, Connor._

 _"Yeah let's kill this sick bastard" Said the second twin with a tone of aggression. This one's black hair was spiky and messy. He is the younger of the twins, Conroy._

 _The blue haired man, now known as Chrom, nodded and proceeded toward a man with the same black hair as the twins. He appeared to be in his late forties, early fifties._

 _"Why fight with them when you two can become a god?" Asked the man with pity in his voice. "Even if you kill me, those ylisseans dogs will not accept either of you now that they know who both of you really are. Do you both wish to be alone even if you have each other it won't be for long"_

 _"Shut up!"Yelled Conroy, firing a thoron shot at the man._

 _The man dodged the shot and laughed "Hahahahahaha is that really the best you can do?"_

 _"No it's not just him you fool" Connor said breifly before slashing at the man, who dodged the swing of Connor's steel sword._

 _"Connor's right!"Said Chrom, swinging his sword, Falchion, in a diagonal arc. The man barely dodged the hit, getting scraped in the process._

 _"Checkmate!" Shouted the twins simultaneously firing two thoron shots. The shots hit directly._

 _"Grrrr-ahhgh" The man groaned before dispersing in purple smoke._

 _"Good riddance" Conroy muttered while staring at the man dispering._

 _"THIS ISN'T OVER DAMN YOU ALL" The man shouted before throwing massive purple ball of energy directly at Chrom. The twins pushed Chrom out of the way while getting hit by the blast in the process._

 _"Ow" Chrom said while rubbing his head. "*gasp* Connor, Conroy!" Chrom ran over to the twins, picking them up individually._

 _"You two alright?" Chrom asked worriedly. "Thanks to you two we carried the day, we can all rest easy now" Chrom said noticing the man fade away into nothing._

 _Suddenly the twins saw red and heard "at long last" from no one in particular. Everything looked either red or blurry. They both looked at Chrom directly._

 _Chrom noticed their distress and said "Hey wrong- gaah!" Chrom was cut off by two lightning_ _daggers_ **(A/N:I don't know what that was so bear with me).** _One was in his stomach, the other one was in his chest. The twins looked at their hands in horror._

 _"I-It's not y-your faults, please promise me you'll escape from this place. Just go..." Those were Chrom's last words before falling to the floor dead._

 _The twins backed away in horror, hearing that mocking laughter that anybody would despise._

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

(Line Break)

"Chrom, we have to do something!" A feminine voice said with worry dripping from her voice.

"What do you suppose we do?" A familiar masculine voice asked.

"I-I don't know" said the same feminine voice from earlier.

The two people's eyes opened fully to see a blue haired man that seemed to be no older than twenty-three and a girl that seemed to be in her youthful stages of her life with two blonde pony tails on her head.

"Hehe hi there"the girl said gingerly manner. Then the man said "There are better places to sleep than on the ground you know" He then offered his hands "Here take my hand".

The two men grabbed either one of his hands. They both noticed a mark on their hands before they were hoisted up to their feet quickly.

"Thanks Chrom" Both of the men said in unison.

These two looked very similar with their black hair and faces looking the same. Their hairstyles being the only thing that set them apart.

"You two know my name?" asked Chrom

"I don't know it just came out" said the twins

At that moment a tall brown haired man made his presence known. He seemed wary of these mysterious twins.

"What are your names?" asked the brown haired man

"Um uhhhhhhhhhh" stammered Connor

"hmmmmmmm" muttered Conroy

"We don't know" said the twins

The brown haired man scoffed in complete disbelief. They knew another mans name but not their own names? What joke is this?

"So we're supposed to believe you know milord's name and not your own?" questioned the brown haired man

"Easy Frederick they don't seem dangerous do they?" reassured/asked Chrom

"It's no wonder we call him 'Frederick the wary' right bro?" asked Lissa

"Yeah" agreed Chrom

The man now known as Frederick simply closed his eyes as if in irritation.

"A title I shall wear with pride,who knows if some random bystander is a plegian ready to slit your throat." said Frederick

"Well we can't just leave them out here can we? what kind of shepherds would we be then?" asked Chrom

"Hey do WE get a say in this?!" asked Conroy

"No" said Frederick briefly

"Relax Conroy I doubt they'll kill us on the spot" said Connor

The group of five were walking down a road when Conroy stoped suddenly. As if to ask a question.

"Are we your prisoners?" asked Conroy

"No we're just taking you to the capital ask you a few ques-" began Chrom until he was cut off by Lissa

"Chrom look!" shouted Lissa in horror while pointing to a town

"Damn it! These brigands have set the town ablaze!" said Chrom

"Let's go!" shouted Chrom

"What about them?" asked Frederick while pointing at the twins

"Unless they're on fire too they can wait" said Chrom

Chrom,Frederick,and Lissa all took off in rush to save the townsfolk. The twins were left basically scratching their heads.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Connor

"Help them I guess" said Conroy then he took off running his twin following suit

(Line Break)

"Hey Chrom we're here to help" said Conroy

"What are you two doing here?" asked Chrom in concern

"We can fight Chrom" said Connor

"Well remember you two it's kill or be killed out here" warned Frederick

Conroy noticed in the corner of his eye a myrmidon was attempting to kill Lissa. Not wasting anytime Conroy shot a blast of thunder at the myrmidon. The attack hit it's target thus paralyzing the foe long enough for Frederick to impale him.

"Thanks Conroy" said Lissa

"Your welcome" said Conroy

"Frederick,Conroy and Lissa you three handle situation out here while Chrom and I get the leader in the church" ordered Connor

"OK" said the mentioned three

Connor and Chrom entered the church to see the brigand leader had a hostage. A young maiden was in his grasp.

"Let her go" said Chrom

"Make me" mocked Garrick

The young maiden slipped out of Garrick's grasp and ran in Connor and Chrom's direction.

"Nice try!" shouted Garrick before chucking a hand axe at the young maiden. Connor the reflected the flying axe with a blast of thunder.

"Nice try" mocked Connor

Chrom dashed toward the brigand with horizontal swing which hit it's mark but the brigand leader wasn't going down without a fight. Garrick swung an iron axe at the blue haired swordsmen which missed, then Connor dashed at Garrick twirled his bronze sword in his hand and then said "checkmate".

Connor hopped up and brought his sword down on Garrick thus ending the brigand leader's life.

(Line Break)

While Chrom,Lissa,and Frederick were getting praised Connor and Conroy decided to chat.

"So we're going with them?" asked Connor

"As if we got a choice Connor" answered Conroy

"Don't think of it like that, they seem like real nice people" said Connor

"Alright you two we still got to get to the capital" said Chrom

"Well lets get a move on then" said Conroy

(End Of Chapter)

 **A/N:Here are Connor and Conroy's bios**

 **Connor**

 **Appearance: long black hair that barely reaches past his shoulders with dull brown eyes**

 **Personality: calm,quiet,and nice. Connor is a person that isn't easy to approach but once you get to know him he can be a great friend**

 **Asset: strength**

 **Flaw: Magic**

 **Conroy**

 **Personality: agitable,quiet,stubborn, nice. Conroy just like his brother isn't easy to approach but he can be a great friend to his allies and a savage to his enemies.**

 **Asset: skill**

 **Flaw: luck**

 **Next chapter will be better because Connor and Conroy's personalities will settle.**


	2. Camping is fun until the risen show

**Me: Before we begin this chapter, we some speaking texts or whatever to go over.**

 **TUMSPF: And here they are!**

 **Bold = My brother and I talking at the beginning/ending of every chapter.**

 _Italics = A flashback._

 _"Italics"(with qoutation marks) = A person's thoughts._

"This" = A person talking.

 **Me: Now that we got that out of the way let's begin!**

 **TUMSPF: Roll the tape!**

(Line Break)

"Chroooom, we should of stayed back at the tooown." Lissa whined while slumping her shoulders for emphasis"I would be sleeping in my comfy bed right about nooow."

"Hardship builds character Lissa." Chrom said, pretty much paying no attention to his younger sister.

"Well I think I built TO MUCH character!" Lissa said indignantly, while swiping at bugs every now and then.

"Not yet Liz, not yet." Conroy chuckled at Lissa's current situation.

"Nice nickname Roy." Connor said, giving his brother a nickname.

"Thanks Con." Conroy replied in a similar fashion.

"Eugh!" Lissa groaned out while trying to spit out a fly that was caught in her mouth.

"Remember to keep your mouth closed milady." Frederick said in a warning tone.

"Peh! Yeah I'll remember that alright!" Lissa said with disgust dripping from her voice.

"Hahahaha" Everybody else laughed at Lissa comment before it went silent again.

Frederick stopped walking, "This will be a good spot to camp at."

"Alright I'll go hunting!" Conroy said with excitement.

"No, you will guard milady Lissa while lord Chrom and Connor go get the firewood" Frederick said briefly before grabbing his silver lance and walking deeper into the woods.

"... Did I just get told what to do?!" Conroy said with slight anger in his voice. " _I don't like that bastard, not one bit."_ Conroy thought while looking Frederick walking away into the woods.

"Calm down bro, just do as you were told and we'll be back" Connor said calmly before walking away with Chrom into the woods.

"... Fine." Conroy said begrudgingly. He sat down next to Lissa, watching the girl like a hawk.

"So who is older between you two?" Questioned Lissa with pep.

"Just like my past, I'm drawing a blank Liz." Answered Conroy while shrugging his shoulders.

"Why did you give me a nickname?" Lissa asked, tilting her head in confusion.

" _This girl and her questions, gods!"_ Conroy thought, rolling his eyes. "I give nicknames to those I hold most dear to me." Conroy answered with a slight smirk.

"Thanks for the nickname, I like it" Lissa said while turning her head away from Conroy's eyes, hiding her blush. " _I think I like him.. just a little bit."_

"Hey guys, we're back!" Chrom said, carrying two log pieces. Connor was carrying three with ease.

"Nice strength bro!" Conroy said in admiration. "You must have muscle under all of... that."

"Really funny Conroy." Connor said blandly, glaring at his twin brother.

"Hahahaha!" Chrom laughed at the simple joke.

"I'm back with some food." Frederick said, dragging... a bear?!

"That is NOT food!" Lissa said, shaking her in defiance. "It's a bear!"

"It WAS a bear, when it was alive and now it is our dinner." Conroy licked his lips in anticipation.

(Ten minutes later)

"Well I'm done eating for today." Chrom said, patting his stomach in satisfaction.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Conroy asked Lissa, who was staring at her piece of bear meat in disgust.

"Nope, I am good." Lissa said, handing her food over to Conroy, who gladly took it and started to eat like there was no tomorrow.

"I guess lying down in a field can make somebody very hungry." Lissa said meekly. "But seriously guys you're messing up the food chain!"

"So you'd rather have us get eaten by that bear?" Connor raised his eyebrow, chuckling in slight amusement.

"No I- but we were- and-" Lissa said flabbergasted.

"He was joking milady Lissa, crude as it was, he was only joking." Frederick said with his eyes on the twins, mostly on Connor.

"Goodnight guys." Conroy said, finishing up his last piece of meat for the night.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite, Lissa" Connor said, chuckling all the while.

"Oh shut up!" Lissa said, throwing a random bone(probably from the bear meat)at Connor. Connor smacked the bone away in a 'is that you got' manner.

(After the cutscene from Awakening)

"What the hell is going on?!" Conroy yelled/asked, looking at the wildfire that was the quiet forest.

"Conroy,Connor, and Frederick!" Lissa looked like she had seen a ghost(or probably a dozen).

"Milady are you alright?!" Frederick's horse galloped up to Lissa in a hasty manner.

"She appears to be fine Frederick." Connor said calmly(surprisingly).

"He wouldn't be called 'Frederick the wary' for nothing, Connor" Chrom said, falchion drawn and looking around for something or someone.

"Who or what are those things?" Conroy was pointing at a disembodied person.

"The risen" Chrom said, glaring at the creatures. " I've decided that they're going to be called the risen." Chrom was holding falchion in a certain stance.

"Chrom, you and Connor will search and eliminate any of 'the risen' you find" Conroy earned two nods from the two men. "Frederick will go with you guys and I'll guard Lissa."

Frederick seemed to be displeased with these orders, but did what he was told. Connor and Chrom went scouting out for any remaining.

Following Conroy, Lissa spotted a risen, "Conroy there's one right there!". Upon hearing this Conroy drew his bronze sword.

" _Let's see, it's wielding a bronze axe, so I've got the_ _advantage._ " Conroy thought, analyzing the risen.

"Grahhh" The creature swung its axe at Conroy in a abstract manner.

Conroy dodged the axe, retaliating by kicking the creature on it's back. Conroy jumped in the air and stabbed the risen right in its head. The creature disappeared in a purple smoke. Conroy looked at Lissa, who shrugged.

"Time to die, bastards" A rugged female voice said.

Conroy and Lissa looked at the source of the voice. They saw a spiky,red haired woman in red cavalier armor, riding a brown horse. The woman was wielding a lance and was striking down risen left and right.

"Whoa, who's that Liz?" Conroy asked, surprised at what he is seeing.

"That's Sully, she is one of our cavaliers among the shepherds." Lissa said, not even batting a eye.

" _I guess Connor and I will meet the other one later."_ Conroy thought looking at Sully take down the risen like it was nothing.

Conroy saw a man with teal colored hair and he was wearing archer gear, with ruffles at his neck.

"Hey! Over here!" Lissa shouted, trying to get the attention of Sully and the unknown archer.

Sully's horse galloped over to Lissa, "Lissa are you alright?" Sully asked once she got over here.

"Yeah, I'm alright and this is Conroy." Lissa said gesturing towards Conroy in a 'taaa-daaah' manner.

"Nice to meet you Sully." Conroy reached out his hand to shake hers. Sully complied, shaking his hand with amazing strength.

"You as well Conroy." Sully said, before gesturing towards the archer in a careless manner. "Meet ruffles here."

"My name is not 'ruffles', it's Virion, the archest of arch-" Virion was interrupted by Conroy.

"We really don't care, just get your arse on the battlefield!" Conroy turned his head away from the high class man.

"He's right ruffles, let's go!" Sully horse ran off to find more risen.

"Virion stay behind me and guard Lissa." Conroy took out a thunder tome and shot a risen, dispatching it with ease.

(Meanwhile with the others)

"Checkmate!" Connor shouted, slaying a risen with a aggressive swing of his bronze sword.

"That must be the leader of these creatures." Chrom said, looking at an axe wielding risen.

"Must...kill...humans" The risen chief said before charging at the two.

The risen chief swung its axe at Chrom, missing its target by an inch or two. Chrom ran in and stabbed the risen cheif. The risen chief looked at Chrom before kicking him away, falchion in its gut.

"I got this!" Connor said, taking a huge swing at the risen chief. The attack missed, leaving Connor open.

The risen chief swung its axe horizontally. Connor brought up his sword to block it but...

his sword shattered from the massive attack.

" _Damn, looks like this is the end."_ Connor thought in fear, falling on the ground. He was scared on the inside but not on the outside.

"Not while I draw breath!" Frederick blocked the blow with ease. It was as if nothing hit him in the first place.

"Raaaaa-" The risen chief was interrupted by bronze sword, coming through his back. "-aaaah" The creature disappeared in purple smoke.

Connor looked at his savior and saw his twin brother, Conroy, sheathing his bronze sword swiftly.

"Nobody will kill you, not while I'm still living" Conroy helped his twin brother up and off the ground.

"My gratitude is yours, brother of mine." Connor said calmly, as if nothing happened.

"How can you be so calm, even in the face of certain death?" Chrom was astonished by this man's level head.

"If you keep a cool head, you'll be alright." Connor said, dusting himself off.

"Then I guess Conroy won't be alright." Lissa jabbed her thumb towards said man.

"Hardy har har." Conroy said, obviously not amused by the joke.

The group walked away from the battlefield. They then saw a face that only Chrom and Lissa seem to know of. The man had the same blue hair as Chrom. He was wearing a mask and a dark blue outfit with a red pendent.

"You saved my sister's life back there, would it be alright if I knew your name?" Chrom seemed to admire the man in a certain way.

"...You may call me Marth." The 'man', now known as Marth, said. The man's voice was light and full of seriousness.

"Well you certainly fight like a hero, who did you learn swordsmanship from?" Chrom asked 'Marth' another questioned.

"I'm not here to talk about me, what you saw tonight was only a prelude. You have been warned" Marth walked away from group.

"A prelude?" The twins asked/repeated.

"It would appear that this man was quite the prophet." Frederick noted.

"He's so dark and mysterious." Lissa's eyes were practically sparkling in admiration.

Conroy was displeased with this, but he tried his best to hide it. However his brother noticed. Connor chuckled a little bit.

"Jealous bro?" Connor whispered/asked.

"Absolutely not!" Conroy whispered a little louder than his twin brother.

(While the group was moving on to Ylisstol)

"So that's Sully and Virion." Connor pointed said people respectively.

"Yes and here take this." Conroy was holding his bronze sword out to Connor.

"Thanks and here you can have this." Connor traded his thunder tome for his brother's bronze sword.

"Now I have two thunder tomes, why don't you want it bro?" Conroy asked out of slight worry.

"I tried using it and I haven't got good results." Connor crossed his arms. "I shocked myself on accident, once"

"I'll help you get better, when I have the chance." Conroy patted his brother on the back.

"Thanks bro." Connor replied, patting his brother's back as well.

"No need to thank me, we're supposed to look out for each other." Conroy said smiling all the while.

Lissa looked over at the two and couldn't help but feel a little jealous of their strong bond as siblings. Even when they no pasts to remember, they still have each other.

(End of Chapter)

 **Me: I hope you like the chapter because I think I did terrible.**

 **TUMSPF: Don't be like bro.**

 **Me: We'll see what the readers have to say about it and check the new poll I'm putting up.**

 **TUMSPF: It's a key component to the story.**

 **Me: Even though it'll happen later in the story, until then see you guys later!**

 **TUMSPF: Bye!**


	3. Meeting the Shepherds (Part 1)

**R.O.F: Hey guys, sorry for the late update(for those of you who care).**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Hey man, don't be a downer.**

 **R.O.F: Not my fault if I'm incompetent.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Anyways, let this story continue.**

 **R.O.F: Enjoy!(if you can) and if you don't like it, don't read.**

(Line Break)

Chrom and the group are now entering the kingdom of Ylisse. Upon entering they noticed a blonde woman with pegasuses knights and other guards at the ready.

"Who is that?" Connor asked, rubbing his chin in interest "She seems to be at peace with... well everything."

Chrom smiled and turned his attention to Connor. "That's Ylisse's Exalt, Emmeryn."

Noticing the twins' stares, Lissa spoke up, giggling. "She's very beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes/Yep" Replied the twins in unison.

Frederick's already stern features turned even more stern(if that's actually possible). Trusting these two is going to be difficult, well for Frederick that is.

"Lady Emmeryn also happens to be Lord Chrom and Lady Lissa's older sister." Frederick said, gaining the attention of the two black haired men.

"Wait, what did ya say?" Conroy asked incredulously, eyes widened in shock. Connor shared the same look.

"Yep, that's our big sis and we are as proud of her as she is of us." Lissa smiled in triumphant victory. Chrom chuckled at the looks on the twins faces. Conroy looks like he saw a risen pop out the ground. While Connor looks less calmer than he usually does.

Conroy and Connor were now bowing at Chrom and Lissa's feet. Connor had a look that said "I'm deeply sorry for being rude within your presences.", while Conroy had a look that said "Please don't kill me, I'm too young to die!"

"There is no need for you two to treat us like we are delicate." Chrom picked up both of twins, one of their arms in one if his arms. "Except for Lissa."

Lissa pouted and crossed her arms. She looked pretty adorable(especially in Conroy's case). The group continued onward towards the castle. While they were walking in the streets, some common folk gave Chrom and Lissa looks of joy and peace. The looks that Conroy and Connor got were strange ones. Connor kept to himself, Conroy on the other hand was NOT doing good with these looks.

"Why are they looking at us like we're some wild dogs." Conroy asked/whispered/growled. Connor heard and responded.

"Don't mind them brother of mine, just keep walking."

"Kind of hard to walk if their eyes are weighing down me like Sully's armor!"

Frederick noticed the twins whispering to themselves. This made him _very_ suspicious of two identical men.

" _Can these two be trusted? Well we'll see what Lady Emmeryn says."_

The group soon walked in the castle of Ylisse. Upon seeing them, Emmeryn smiled and Phila nodded towards them.

"Hello Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick. Who might these two be?" Emmeryn gestured towards the twins.

"Oh! These are-" Lissa was interrupted by Conroy, who raised his hand in a 'stop' motion.

"Hey there your royal highness, Emmeryn, the name's Conroy" Conroy boldly stated. This 'inappropriate' statement earned him a stomp on his foot from Connor.

"Sorry about my twin brother your highness, my name is Connor. I'm happy to meet your acquaintance." Connor shook Emmeryn's hand,ignoring his brother's moans and groans of pain.

"I'm happy to meet another one of Chrom and Lissa's friends." Emmeryn's voice seemed to be music to the twins' ears.

"*Ahem* They're two men we found lying in a open field with no memories or so they say." Frederick seemed to be glaring at the two men, mostly Conroy(the ladder returned the gesture).

"We'll talk about this in the council room." Phila spoke up.

"I'll take the twins to meet the rest of the shepherds." Lissa grabbed one of the twin's hands. "Come on you two!"

The twins were dragged away by the blonde girl. All of them in the room were wondering how she dragged two men down the hallway of the castle.

"Either Lissa's very strong or those two are lightweights." Chrom said, chuckling all the while. The two men were saying protests like "let go of me" or "I can walk myself".

(To be Continued)

 **R.O.F: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it's our birthday today!**

 **T.U.M.S.F: Part 2 will uploaded soon or not because we are lazy.**

 **R.O.F: Until then, bye!**

 **T.U.M.S.F: Ciao!**


	4. Meeting the Shepherds (Part 2)

**R.O.F: Hey everybody! We're back!**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: And here is part two of the other chapter.**

 **R.O.F: Before the chapter starts, we're going to give a WAAAAY better profile description for the twin tacticians.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Yep! It's definitely better!**

 **Conroy**

 **Personality: Conroy is a quiet, nice, stubborn, and easy to anger person. Although he is tough on the outside, he's quite shy on the inside. He is nice to his allies and a complete savage to his enemies.**

 **Asset: Skill**

 **Flaw: Luck**

 **Connor**

 **Personality: Connor is a quiet, nice, and level-headed person. Just like his twin brother, he has a stable expression on the outside, but he is shy on the inside. Despite being an amnesiac, he has the best memory out of everyone in the army.**

 **Asset: Strength**

 **Flaw: Magic**

 **R.O.F: I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Let's get started!**

(Line Break)

Eventually, the twins and Lissa made it to the shepherd's barracks. Upon walking in they all noticed Sully and a blonde haired man in an arm wrestling match. When the man noticed Lissa, he took a look at her.

"Hey, Lissa, how is it goin-" The man was interrupted by Sully slamming him off the table and on the ground. "Hey, Sully I wasn't ready!"

Sully looked down at the blonde, muscle bound man, "You ALWAYS gotta be ready, ya idiot! That's why you always forget your axe."

While the man and Sully were arguing, the twins were thinking thoughts of their own.

" _Wow! That man has remarkable muscles. He would be a valuable asset to the team."_ Connor stared at the man, rubbing his chin in wonder.

" _This guy's tough but forgetful. He also seems to reckless. That would be an amazing axe fighter!"_ Conroy stared at the man as well, analyzing his assets and flaws.

Noticing the two men's stares, the blonde haired man spoke up, "Hey Lissa, who are these two lightweights?"

"Oh! This Connor and Conroy, the shepherd's two twin tacticians! Connor and Conroy, that bulky dense man is Vaike." Lissa pointed at each man respectively.

Connor seemed to remember the man's earlier statement. He gave the man a slight glare in a competitive way. He walked up to the man, now known as Vaike, and stuck out his hand to help him up. Vaike took Connor's hand and was hoisted up by surprising strength.

Vaike gave Connor acknowledgement to his strength, "Wow dude! You are no lightweight!" Conroy scoffed at Vaike's simple thinking.

"Don't let your eyes deceive you. That'll make ya a bloody corpse on the battlefield." Conroy's expression turned from one of wonder, to one of seriousness. _Deadly seriousness._

"Woah! Sorry man, I didn't mean to offend anybody." Vaike rubbed his head sheepishly, frown grazing his once impressed features.

"Well you offended me-" Connor's glare made Conroy stop that sentence short. Connor gave Vaike a pat on the back.

"Don't worry about Conroy, he is just trying to make sure you all win the war. With all of you alive at least." Connor gave everyone in the room reassuring smiles.

"Yeah but in the meanest way possible!" Lissa stuck her tongue out at Conroy in mocking way. Said man returned the gesture, smirk evident on his face.

"You guys may be the tacticians but can ya do this?" Vaike let out a humongous 'belch', patting his stomach afterward. Most of the people laughed, chuckled, giggled, or all the of the fore mentioned gestures. But among the laughter, Conroy heard a scoff, presumably from a woman.

"Vaike, do you always have to be such a manner less cur!" The woman then pointed her parasol at the closes twin, which happened to be Conroy. Most people would have wondered if the blonde, curly haired woman would have stabbed Conroy in the face if she was an inch closer. "And you two, I expected you two to be born of finer cloth, but I guess I was mistaken!"

Conroy returned the woman's glare, briefly before grabbing the parasol out of the woman's hands and holding said item out of reach. "Who do YOU think you're talking to you dumb bimbo!"

The woman hardened her glare, reaching out for her parasol, but to no avail she was stopped by Conroy's other hand(the one that wasn't holding the parasol) occasionally. "Excuse me you manner less cur! Give me back my parasol, you troglodyte!"

Conroy's scowl deepened, "Oh yeah! How about ya see what it's like to be on the wrong end of this parasol!" Conroy pointed the sharp end at the woman, seemingly ready to 'show her what its made of'.

Connor tackled Conroy to the ground, taking the parasol out of his hand and tossed to the blonde woman, who caught it. "Conroy stop it!"

Conroy continued to struggle underneath Connor's grasp, uttering, "Make me!"

Connor took this moment knock Conroy out with a right swing of his fist, blood flying out of Conroy's nose. Connor took a look at his unconscious twin, horrified at his twin's bloodied nose.

"W- we have to go." Connor quickly picked up Conroy with ease and ran off. Connor heard Lissa and company's pleas of "Stop." and "Wait!".

(About twenty minutes later)

Conroy stared at brother, who seemed to be waking up. Upon waking up, Conroy groaned, rubbing his nose, which was bandaged.

"Where are we?" Asked Conroy, looking at the walls surrounding them and the grass below them. There some wooden weapons nearby. He also noticed a covered up hole in one of the walls.

"We're in the castle training ground." Conroy noticed that Connor was avoiding his gaze upon replying to him.

Connor opened his mouth to say something else but he was stopped by Conroy holding up his hand. "You don't need to apologize for my foolishness. It was all my fault."

Connor turned to look at his other half, "I'm still to blame, brothers shouldn't have to hit each other."

"You wouldn't have had to hit me if I wasn't about stab...uh what's her name." Conroy shrugged his shoulders.

"Her name is Maribelle, she's a good friend of Lissa's. She is also _**very**_ protective of her." Connor's emphasis of the word 'very' caused Conroy to think about it. "It sounds funny when you think about it."

" _So I have to fight a_ _ **girl**_ _for Lissa's affection? What kind of world are living in?"_ Conroy thought incredulously.

"Oh! You also didn't meet a clumsy brown haired woman named Sumia." Connor said to Conroy, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Once Conroy actually _looked_ at his twin, he noticed that he had another bronze sword was on him. "Hey, where did you get that?"

"I got it at a shop within town. I'll trade you one of your thunder tomes for it." Connor gave Conroy one of his swords. In exchange, Conroy gave Connor one of his thunder tomes. "We're back to how we started."

"Damn straight. I prefer it anyway. Until we get better weapons." Conroy sheathed his sword and attached his thunder tome to his belt, Connor doing the same. "You wanna spar for a round or two?"

Connor smiled at the challenge, "Sure, why the hell not?"

The two continued to spar, but unknown to them they were being watched by Chrom, who held a smile on his face. "Those two are going to be the best tacticians we have ever had."

(End of Chapter)

 **R.O.F: I'm improving at writing this fanfic but I feel like I'm missing something.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Don't worry bro, just continue the story and the readers will love it(for those who do anyway).**

 **R.O.F: Until then see y'all later!**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: R and R people. That means Read and Review, btw.**


	5. Risen in broad daylight

**R.O.F: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: We have school and we're pretty lazy.**

 **R.O.F: But that won't stop us from updating this story for the fans!**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Remember if you don't remember what happened last time, then check out the last chapter.**

 **R.O.F: Before we get this chapter started, we have to say the disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Fire Emblem(we wish we did though).**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Enjoy!**

(Line Break)

The shepherds were walking in an open field. While traveling, the twins were conversing between themselves(as usual).

"Don't ya think we forget somebody?" Conroy took a look at the rest of the group, "Or some _people_?"

"Now that I think about it. Are we missing some people? Like Maribelle, for example." Connor held a confused look on face.

" _Did ya_ _ **really**_ _have to use_ _ **her**_ _for example!?_ " Conroy's thoughts went to a _very_ dark place. He didn't even notice Connor speak to him, or Lissa waving her hand in his face.

"I think we lost him. I wonder why though." Lissa shrugged her shoulders, "He's probably wondering about where we're going."

"Yes. I think that's what he is wondering about too." Connor held a smile but he thoughts said otherwise, " _How come you haven't got over that incident, Conroy?_ "

Suddenly, the shepherds heard a shout of "Wait!" and "Hold up!", the shepherds turned in response to the voice. Upon seeing who the voice belonged too brought a smile on a lot of the shepherds' faces. It was a green, messy-haired man in green and white cavalier armor. He was out of breath and had his hands on his knees.

"You guys *pant* left me *pant* behind." The man took a deep breath and gathered himself. The twins held two looks on their faces. Connor's was one of interest, while Conroy's was one of suspicion. Seeing that the man was out of breath, Connor turned to look at Chrom, a questionable look on his face.

"That's Stahl, the other cavalier in our ranks." Chrom answered the question from the twins. Even though neither one of them actually spoke. "He's better at using swords than Sully and, of course, Sully is better at using lances.

"Why don't we let this tired individual have a moment of rest?" Virion spoke up on Stahl's behalf. Said tired man uttered a "thank you" to the "archest of archers".

(About 5 minutes later)

After letting Stahl rest, the shepherds marched forward, past a forest and in another open field. When the group entered, Vaike let out a shout of surprise, searching himself for something.

"What the hell is it this time Vaike?" Conroy let out a sigh of annoyance, probably knowing what Vaike is looking for.

"I lost my axe. I must have dropped somewhere in the forest! Crap!" Vaike hit himself on the head for being...well "The Vaike".

Connor noticed Chrom and Lissa staring ahead, a look of anger on Chrom's features, while Lissa had the same look of fear when the risen showed their faces that one night.

" _Oh don't tell me it's them. In broad daylight no less!_ " Connor hoped this wouldn't be true, but as he turned to look ahead, his hopes were shattered. "Dammit all to hell, it's the risen!"

Upon hearing his twin brother's shout of anger, Conroy thought of a quick strategy. When he was finished analyzing the situation, he spoke up.

"Alright I have a plan." Conroy turned to look at Vaike and Sumia, "You two stay in the back and out of the fight. Sumia watch Vaike's back if needed."

Vaike groaned at not having the chance to fight. Sumia nodded at the orders given to her. Said two people went to the back. When Conroy saw the two in position, Conroy glanced at his twin brother.

"What do we next bro? Your orders." Conroy crossed him arms, patiently waiting for a task to be given to him.

Connor nodded at the chance. "Frederick, go with Conroy to the west and deal with the risen there. Lissa follow them to make sure nobody suffers a fatal wound." The three all nodded and headed towards the direction they were given. Connor then turned to Chrom and Sully.

"You two will be the offense, making sure the risen have no chance to strike back." Chrom drew Falchion with a nod, while Sully cracked her knuckles, grabbing her lance and mounting her horse. The pair charged forward, ready to cut down any risen. Connor drew his bronze sword and finally looked at Stahl and Virion. The pair nodded, readying their weapons and followed Connor into the fray.

(Meanwhile, somewhere in the woods)

A red- haired woman, wearing a mage outfit that was mainly black with some beige here and there. She seemed to want to meet up with someone or some people.

"I shouldn't have stayed up so late. How rambunctious of me not to be ready when they headed outward to their objective." The woman then noticed an iron axe in the ground. Upon seeing the axe and recognizing who it belonged to, the mage had a livid look on her face.

"That reckless fool! Am I seriously going to have to carry that ridiculously heavy axe for his sake!?" The woman groaned, realizing the troubles that her friend would be in without the axe. " _That man is going to get an earful from me, even though he probably wouldn't understand the magnitude of my frustration!_ "

(Back to the battle)

"Amateur!" Conroy fired a very well aimed shot of his thunder tome at a unfortunate risen. Seeing the impact of the attack, Lissa winced and Frederick nodded.

"Good thing they're already dead. Otherwise that would have hurt." Noted Frederick. Lissa and Conroy looked at the risen disappear.

"Dead or not, he gonna be feeling that in the afterlife! Geez, Conroy do you have to be so brutal?" Lissa shivered at the idea of an _actual person_ getting hit by that kind of attack.

Conroy shrugged and soon joined Frederick in a battle with a risen that resembled a mercenary. Lissa huffed, knowing that Frederick was going to be alright, but Conroy the other hand...might not be alright.

Meanwhile, Vaike was sitting down, hands occasionally patting his thighs. Sumia held her iron lance, ready to attack a risen, although she held the lance somewhat fearfully. Suddenly a mage emerged from the forest and into the open field, dragging an iron axe along with her.

Sumia held a look of realization on her face, "Hey! Isn't that-"

"Miriel! Oh boy, am I glad to see ya and you have my axe too." Vaike didn't acknowledge the mage's current condition, she was tired from dragging the axe through the forest.

The woman, now know as Miriel had a look of anger on her face, "Vaike, you rambunctious fool-"

Vaike took his iron axe out of Miriel's grasp and waved her off, "Yeah, yeah, I'm an idiot. Let's go kill those damn risen!" Vaike let out a war cry and charged forward, ready use his axe for its purpose.

Sumia took a look at Miriel, wincing at the mage's livid look. " _Vaike I don't think you're going to live after this battle._ " Sumia noticed Miriel open her fire tome, uttering some unknown words.

"I'm going to make sure that man lives this confrontation. So I can injure him afterwards." Miriel sauntered towards the battle, leaving Sumia behind.

"So I'm just gonna stay here." Uttered Sumia to no one in particular. Said brunette sighed. She needed a way to be useful to the shepherds. Otherwise, she'll be just like the risen, _dead weight._

After finishing off a risen, Connor noticed a red-haired woman, wearing a mage outfit. Knowing there was a battle going on, he had to save the introductions for later. Looking onward, Stahl noticed a risen that looked like the leader(or "chief")of the group of risen. Stahl also noticed Conroy taking on the risen chief _alone._

"What is Conroy doing? Where is Frederick and Lissa? Why is he taking on that risen alone?" Stahl started to panic, fearing a live was about to be lost. "Connor what do we do!?"

"Ah! Lady Lissa is tending to sir Frederick's wounds" Virion pointed towards Lissa healing Frederick, who was holding his left arm.

From the lack of Connor speaking the archer and the cavalier looked at where Connor was, but he was gone as well.

"Oh gods! Is everybody going missing today!?" Stahl threw his arms up in panic and frustration. Virion patted Stahl's leg and then pointed at Connor running towards Conroy and the risen chief.

"Sharp eye, Virion!" Stahl complimented Virion, who smiled and said, "But of course, I am the archest of archers- hey where are you going!?"

Chrom slayed another axe fighter risen with ease. Sully looked around for more risen and then saw Conroy taking on a risen chief, Connor rushing to his twin brother's aid, Stahl and his horse galloping towards the battle, Virion trying to keep up, and Lissa still healing Frederick's wounds.

"Wow. This went downhill pretty damn fast if I say so." Sully had a indignant look on her face. She then turned to Chrom, holding out her hand,"Let's go help 'em, Chrom."

Taking Sully's hand and getting on her horse, Chrom replied, "Yes, we shall help out our friends. Onward, Sully!"

"Don't have to tell me twice! Yah!" Sully whipped her horse's reigns, said horse neighed and charged towards their main priority, saving Conroy.

(At the beginning of Conroy's and the risen chief's duel)

" _Another axe wielder. Although I know this one is stronger than the last._ " Conroy readied his bronze sword. " _I probably should've waited for Lissa to heal Freddy, but I gotta take out this damn bastard."_

Letting out a groan, the risen chief swung its axe in a wide arc at Conroy. Seeing this, Conroy swung his sword to meet the risen chief's strike, but stumbled from the sheer strength of the strike. Conroy huffed, stretching his sword(right)arm to see if it was injured. Feeling that it was alright, Conroy readied himself to land a precise strike and finish the battle quickly.

" _Wait for it._ " Conroy thought, noticing his twin brother coming up from behind the risen chief, bronze sword out and ready to attack. Once Connor let out a shout to distract the risen chief, Conroy charged at the risen chief. " _It's me or him. You can't choose both scum._ "

The twins brought up their swords, ready to hit the risen chief, who actually seemed confused. Connor stroke first, knocking the risen chief in the air, leaving it vulnerable. Conroy jumped up to meet the height of the risen chief, slashing through it and rolling upon landing on the ground. The risen chief disappeared in purple smoke like the others, uttering, "Kill...prince."

Taking a look at his brother, Connor spoke up, "Are you alright, Conroy?"

Standing up and dusting himself off, Conroy replied, "Of course and it's all thanks to you." Conroy patted Connor on the back. "Nice team attack, by the way."

Connor laughed a little bit, before punching Conroy in his arm. "Don't make worry over you or _I'm_ going to be the one putting you in the ground. Do you understand?"

Conroy rubbed his arm, a look of mock fear on his face, "I'm so sorry Connor. I won't do it again." Conroy said sarcastically, feigning a cowering position. "I'm a grown man, Connor. I make my own decisions."

"Not if you're going to die from your own foolishness." Connor glared slightly at his twin brother. Sometimes Connor wished Conroy would be less reckless. "Just don't die alright?"

Conroy looked straight at his twin brother's serious face, sighing. "I promise I won't die for everybody's sake."

Connor nodded, putting his hand on Conroy's shoulder, "I promise as well. Now let's wait for everybody else to get up here."

After the rest of the shepherds met up with the twins, the group continued towards their destination, Ferox. From what Connor and Conroy(or at least Connor since Conroy was unconscious)heard, it was cold there and Ferox raised warriors there. That means if a battle or two would take place there, then it is going to be very difficult for the twin tacticians. The possible upcoming battles would brains vs brawn.

(Line Break)

 **R.O.F: Sorry for the grammar mistakes(if there are any).**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: We hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **R.O.F: Be sure to review and make sure if you are going to flame us, please let it be constructive criticism.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Remember to R and R people. See y'all later!**

 **R.O.F: Bye! Be sure to enjoy your lives!**


	6. Misunderstanding in Ferox

**T.U.M.S.P.F: Here's another chapter people.**

 **R.O.F: Enjoy!**

(Line Break)

"Hey have you two noticed that pegasus over there?" Chrom asked the twins

"No not until you/ya said something." answered the twins.

"Seems she's injured I'll go help her." said Chrom.

"That's not a good idea Chrom." said Connor.

"Nah I'm sure he'll be al-" said Conroy until he was interrupted by Chrom's scream and the pegasus's neigh and sudden movement.

"This thing's a demon horse!" yelled Chrom.

"Pegasus." said Connor correcting his blue-haired friend.

"Whatever!" yelled Chrom again.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Sumia.

The three turned to see said brunette walking towards the pegasus with sympathy in her eyes. It seems she cares a lot about animals.

"Sumia be careful this thing's a beast." said Chrom.

"No it's not/relax I'm going to be okay Chrom/loosen your belt buckles man" said Connor,Sumia,and Conroy respectively.

Sumia slowly approached the pegasus and then started petting the enraged animal. The pegasus slowly calmed down,it's like it was never angry in the first place.

"Wow Sumia has way with animals huh?" asked Lissa popping up.

"Yes yes she does" answered the three present males.

"Don't wait on me I'll catch up." said Sumia

"You sure?" asked Chrom.

"Yes." answered Sumia.

"Alright shepherds let's move out!" ordered Chrom.

(On the path to ferox)

"It's f-f-f-f-freezing cold!" exclaimed a shivering Lissa.

"Yeah I'm with her on this." agreed a also shivering Conroy.

"Oh it is not that cold guys." said Connor.

"Says the man who's using Frederick's horse to keep himself warm." snidely remarked Conroy.

Conroy's twin bother was indeed standing as close as possible to Frederick's horse. The long haired twin thought they weren't going to notice but he thought wrong.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." said Connor while turning away from the princess and his fellow twin tactician brother.

"Screw you!" yelled Conroy and Lissa.

" _Wait a minute I have an idea." thought Conroy._

"Hey Liz come over here." said Conroy.

The blonde princess did as she was told and move closer to the spikey black-haired tactician. When she got close enough Conroy wrapped his arms around her providing her the warmth she needed.

"W-W-What are you doing?" asked a blushing Lissa

"Trying to warm you up." answered Conroy.

"Oh well thank you." said Lissa.

"No problem." responded Conroy.

Conroy tried to look at Lissa but she just buried her face deeper in his cloak to hide her red face. This situation was awkward yet soothing all the heard snickers and turned to see Vaike puckering his lips making smacking noises all the while. Conroy also saw his brother with his back to him imitating a couple kissing. Conroy just glared and mouthed 'shut up!' to the two idiots.

"I'm Chrom prince of Ylisse we come here requesting help from ferox!" shouted Chrom, once the shepherds reached the main gate of the border between Ylisse and Ferox.

"Oh yeah 'Chrom prince of Ylisse' and how do we know you're who you say you are?" asked Raimi.

"I've got no prove to this claim I simply ask that you believe me." replied Chrom, his hopes for settling this peacefully slowly starting to fade.

"Then you'll believe I'm the queen of plegia." said Raimi sarcastically.

"OR the queen of my balls!" shouted Conroy(who released Lissa) as he gestured towards his crotch.

"KILL THESE BASTARDS!" yelled an enraged Raimi at being insulted. This 'bandit' dares to mock her?

Three feroxian knights threw their javelins at Chrom while Raimi threw hers at Conroy. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Chrom tried to draw falchion and Conroy prepared to evade the incoming projectiles. Suddenly Chrom was whisked off the ground by a pegasus and Lissa tackled Conroy out of the way.

"Conroy,milady are you two alright?" asked Frederick in concern.

"I'm good." replied said two in unison.

"Is that Sumia?" asked Connor.

Sure enough the pegasus flew closer to the ground revealing the brunette klutz and safe prince. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief seeing as their prince was okay.

"Alright everybody we're in conflict with feroxian soldiers don't kill them." ordered Connor.

"We don't want them thinking we're brigands." added Conroy after helping Lissa up.

"Now for formations, Vaike,Sully,Miriel,Frederick,Stahl, and I will go right." ordered Connor.

"While Lissa,Chrom,Virion,Sumia, and I will go left." ordered Conroy.

"MOVE OUT!" yelled the twin tacticians, heading out with their respective groups.

(With Conroy's group)

" _Gotta deal with that archer. He's gonna be a hole in our plan if he's not taken care of._ " Conroy readied his thunder tome, speaking in an unknown language. " _In front of him, we have soldiers. They're lance wielders, so this might be a problem without Vaike._ "

While rushing in, Conroy took a shot at the archer, barely missing his target from getting shot in the head. Seeing that Conroy's presence was known, the soldiers charged at him, ready to strike him down.

"Alright guys, only disarm them, we don't want Ferox thinking we are what they claim we are." Conroy said as he dodged a jab from a soldier. " _I might get hit from this next attack._ "

As the end seemed certain, a man in humongous armor blocked the attack with much ease. "Are you alright Conroy?"

As Chrom finished off the archer, he charged towards the soldiers with Sumia. Hearing the unknown man say his name, Conroy arched his brow at the man, wondering who the hell he was.

"And you are?" Conroy held a defensive position, ready to strike if necessary.

The black-haired man in armor had a look of knowing, probably because this has happened before. "I'm Kellam, you don't remember me from the barracks?"

"Of course I don't because I don't remember much of what happened at the barracks of the shepherds since I was knocked out by my twin brother, Connor." Conroy rubbed his nose for proof of his claim.

A look of realization crossed the man's face(even though it was kind of hard to tell with his eyes closed). "Oooooh! You're the other one. Your name's Conroy, right? It's kind of hard to tell you two apart. Aside from your hairstyles of course."

"I still don't remember seeing you. Ever." Conroy spared a glance at Chrom and Sumia taking down another soldier by knocking him unconscious, with the butt end of Chrom's falchion.

"Like I said earlier, I'm Kellam and I'm one of shepherds. We can have this conversation later. And don't worry, nobody really sees me anyway." Kellam twirled his iron lance, ready to move ahead.

Conroy, once again, readied his thunder tome and took a shot at the last soldier, incapacitating him long along for Lissa run up and hit him right in the head, knocking him unconscious. Conroy winced slightly at sight, while the other three, Chrom, Sumia, and Virion, nodded. Kellam was already at the gate, opening it with a door key.

" _How or where did he get that?_ " Conroy wondered to himself. " _Or better yet, how did he get over there so fast? Doesn't that armor weight a lot? Whatever we have meet up Connor and the others._ "

(With Connor's group while Conroy and his group advanced)

Vaike took a glance at the enemies up ahead, especially the mercenary. "So what do we do, Connor?"

Connor took a deep breath. "Only disarm them, we don't want the Feroxi to think we're monsters. Vaike you're with me, Sully you're with Stahl, Miriel provide support from the back, and Frederick, you'll make sure nobody receives a fatal injury."

Sully let out a war cry, charging at the Feroxian warriors with Stahl in tow. Connor and Vaike went in behind the two. Miriel stayed a little bit behind, ready to provide support. Frederick hovered about the snow ground, ready to jump in at any given time.

The battles are set with Connor and Vaike against a soldier, Sully and Stahl against the mercenary, and Frederick was against the last two soldiers with Miriel ready to fire(haha get it?)at the soldiers.

" _That archer is trying to be sneaky. I have to keep an eye out for him._ " Connor thought, dodging a jab from the soldier in front of him and Vaike. While dodging, Connor grabbed the lance out of the soldier's grasp, eliciting a grunt from the soldier. Until Vaike knocked out the soldier with a nice left hook. Throwing the lance down, Connor nodded at Vaike, who patted Connor on the back in response.

" _Now where is that damn archer?_ " Connor looked around. He then saw the archer aiming an arrow at Miriel, or more specifically, her head. " _Damn. She might die if we don't do something._ "

Frederick, then got in front of Miriel, his horse's armor blocking the arrow like it was paperweight. The mage uttered a "thank you." to the great knight, who nodded in response. Seeing that the two cavaliers took down the mercenary with ease(thanks to Sully lance). The group tried to proceed, but what faced with another problem.

A locked gate, with no key to be found.

"Do any of you have a key?" Connor turned his attention from the gate to the Feroxi. One raised his hand, a key in it.

Turns out there key after all.

Connor gently took the key from the Feroxian's grasp, uttering, "Thanks."

The Feroxian all but nodded with "no problem." escaping his lips. Connor then opened the gate with the key he obtained from the Feroxian. Connor looked back at his group.

"Are you all ready?" The wind from the snowstorm made Connor look more awesome(sorry I had to do it XD). In response, they all nodded or did something else, such as cracking their knuckles in Sully and Vaike's case. Connor and his group then walked through the gate, ready to see the other group and to take the rest of the remaining Feroxian troops within the fort.

(Behind both gates)

As soon as each group walked, galloped, or flew past the gate, they saw the opposing group. Conroy and Connor had the same thought.

"Shepherds, route the enemy and meet up with the other group." The twins said this in 100% synchronization, surprising some of the shepherds.

"Wow! Can ya do that again?" Lissa clapped her hands together, obviously pleased with the synchronized voices of the twins.

Conroy rolled his eyes, putting away his thunder tome, and bringing out his bronze sword. Connor mimicked the action as Conroy did it.

Chrom spoke up, "Conroy, may I be with Sumia to get advantage in this battle."

Conroy gave Chrom a 'thumbs up' at the idea. Chrom then got on Sumia's mount, Sumia hiding her blush from the others. The pair then took off into the skies once again. Conroy looked at Kellam and Virion, the two already knowing what to do. Conroy finally looked at Lissa, who gave him a smile filled with much support.

"Lissa, stay back with Virion and Kellam. I'll go deal with the boss." Seeing that Raimi was up ahead, Conroy charged ahead, leaving Lissa, Virion, and Kellam gladly to their task...well at least Virion and Kellam were.

"Wait! Conroy! Ooooo! That porcupine haired idiot is gonna get himself killed one of these days!" Lissa stomped her foot into the snow covered ground for emphasis. " _I definitely don't want to see that happen. I'm sure Connor would_ _ **hate**_ _to see that too._ " Lissa began to frown sadly at the thought of losing Conroy.

Meanwhile, Connor's group was smashing past the Feroxians with ease. Suddenly, Connor noticed Conroy dueling against a knight in green armor.

" _Wait a minute, isn't that the same woman that Conroy vulgarly insulted from before?_ " A look of shock crossed Connor's usually calm demeanor. " _That damn idiot! I swear I'm going to kill him after this!_ "

"Hey partner, why don't we both go help him instead of just you? Two _is_ better than one. I mean three is better than one! Damn math!" Vaike shook his head at his mathematical error, but charged at Raimi with Connor nonetheless.

(With Conroy and Raimi)

"Tell me, vulgar individual, what is your name? I would like to know the name of the man who insulted my pride." Raimi's glare was intense. Good thing looks can't kill, otherwise Conroy would be dead in a bloody heap on the ground right now.

"The name's Conroy, not like it's gonna matter to ya anyway. Now what's _your_ name?" Conroy held his bronze sword in a tight grip as if his life was on the line(knowing this battle, it is).

Raimi pointed her lance dead at Conroy's chest, ready to puncture the unfortunate fool at the end of it. "My name is Raimi, fiend, and you certainly have the mouth of a bandit. And I'll be ready to take it off of you if necessary."

Since the formalities had been dropped, the battle has begun with Conroy swinging his bronze sword at Raimi's head, hopelessly missing though. Raimi, then retaliated with a wide horizontal swing of her javelin, barely missing Conroy.

" _Damn it! At this rate, I'll die because this is a battle of endurance and it's obvious that I'm gonna lose._ " Conroy began thinking of different outcomes, all ending up with him, dead on the floor, punctured like a pin cushion. " _I'm an idiot. My brain told me to wait until the others were done, while my heart told to protect evryone, no matter the cost._ "

Conroy was so deep in thought he didn't even notice Raimi jabbing her javelin at him. By the time he noticed, it was too late as Raimi's javelin jammed a hole through his stomach, sliding past the skin and bones easily. Connor and Vaike arrived, only to see Raimi take out her javeling from Conroy's stomach, blood leaking from the wound. Conroy faintly heard a gasp. He turned his head to see Connor and Vaike, looking at scene in horror.

"I-I'm sorry, Connor, my dear twin brother. I s-should've taken p-precaution. I-I guess this goodbye." Conroy first fell to his knees, and then on his front side of his body, blood spilling on the once white snow.

"LISSA! GET OVER HERE! CONROY IS DOWN! I REPEAT CONROY IS DOWN!" Connor's loud and shrill voice didn't fall on def ears as everyone turned their attention to the scene. Some were near tears, while others looked down in shame. Lissa ran as fast as she can towards Conroy, not even caring about the battle anymore.

Raimi looked on with a scoff escaping her lips, causing Connor to glare at her. "So you bandits do feel sympathy. It doesn't matter. You will all be with him soon."

Connor's once worried look turned to one of malice intent, thunder crackling at his left hand's fingertips and his right gripping his bronze sword. "You better give up or I might consider _**killing**_ you."

Raimi grew slightly worried at the but still stood her ground, defiantly. "Come at me then and fulfill your desires, bandit."

Wasting no time, Connor charged at Raimi, leaving Lissa to heal Conroy in hopes of saving what little life he had left. Raimi, in slight fear, threw her javelin, hoping to hit the enraged Connor, but to no avail, the javelin missed.

"D-damn it all!" Raimi let out her 'final words', ready for death to take her, but all she felt(and saw) was Connor drop kick her on the ground. Connor then got up and pointed his bronze sword at Raimi, the look of anger never leaving his face.

" _Now_ do you give up?" Connor's voice sounded calm, but his expression said otherwise. The others were shocked to see Connor act this way(and seeing him knock down a damn knight in heavy armor).

Raimi took a deep breath. "Yes we give up."

"Good. Now I'm going to see if my twin brother is alright." Connor sheathed his bronze sword, walking over to where Conroy and the others were, hoping that his brother was alive.

(After the battle)

Now that the shepherds proved that they weren't bandits by sparing the Feroxian border guards, they continued onward. Connor occasionally looked at Conroy's limp form on the back of Frederick's horse, tied to the backnof the horse. Lissa said that Conroy barely survived, due to Raimi hitting one of Conroy's arteries. Connor felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Chrom, walking beside him.

"Everything is going to be alright, friend. We'll discuss what to do with Conroy when he wakes up." Chrom squeezed Connor's shoulder, showing his support. Connor all but nodded, not wanting to speak until Conroy woke up.

" _I'm pretty sure Conroy won't like what I have planned for him when he wakes up. Whether he likes it or not, he's going to listen and heed what I have to say. Otherwise I might end up having to kick him from the shepherds until his injury heals._ " Connor spared his unconscious twin brother one more glance before looking ahead. " _Get well soon Conroy. Get well soon._ "

(End of Chapter)

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: What the heck man!**

 **R.O.F: I felt like the story needed to show Conroy's bad luck(luck is Conroy's flaw).**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: That was intense!**

 **R.O.F: We hope you enjoyed the chapter(except for the fact that Conroy almost died).**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: R and R people. If you can.**

 **R.O.F: See y'all later!**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Bye!**


	7. Two Falchions, One tactician

**T.U.M.S.P.F: ANOTHER chapter! Man I'm on fire.**

 **R.O.F: -.-**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: What?**

 **R.O.F: *Looks at his own author name***

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Oh...**

 **R.O.F: Whatever, enjoy!**

(Line Break)

"Are we waiting for the khan?" asked Connor.

"Yes." answered Chrom.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." said a feminine yet somewhat deep voice

Connor, Chrom,and Frederick looked ahead to see a blonde-haired tanned women in red mercenary armor.

"Wait, you're the khan?" asked Chrom.

"Not exactly, I'm the east-khan, Flavia." said the women now known as 'Flavia'

"So is it true that bandits posing as Ylisseans raided your border villages?" asked Connor.

"Yes, the plegian dogs probably want to turn us against each other." said Flavia with a sour expression.

"Damn them!" Chrom yelled in anger.

" _They almost got my brother killed indirectly, those bastards will pay with their_ _ **lives**_ " thought Connor while balling his hands into fists and with gritted teeth.

"Speaking of the khan thing we actually have a tournament to decide the supreme khan." stated Flavia.

"Let me guess the khans don't actually fight do they?" presumed Connor.

"Good guess, we actually have outsiders fight for us" said Flavia.

"So you want us to represent you in the tournament?" asked Frederick.

"Yes." answered Flavia.

"We'll do it so as long as it means we'll get support from Ferox." said Chrom.

"Alright I'll go check on Lissa and Conroy while you guys get ready" said Connor taking his leave.

(Line break)

Connor walked down the hallways of the feroxian castle looking for the room Conroy was assigned to. The hallways seemed endless but Connor eventually found the room. Connor walked in to see Lissa sitting on the edge of Conroy's bed while Conroy himself was still unconscious.

"How is he?" asked Connor.

"He's fine, he should be awake right now though." said Lissa frowning.

The two both heard groans of pain, they looked at Conroy's sleeping figure and noticed he was waking up. With a yawn Conroy sat up and checked his surroundings. He noticed his brother and Lissa were present.

" _Don't you say something smart_ Conroy." thought Lissa and Connor.

"Man Raimi stabbed me a new one." said Conroy in a joking tone.

It didn't even take two seconds for Conroy's head to dart left and right. The reckless tactician cupped his cheeks realizing he had been slapped by his brother and princess.

"What was that for!" yelled Conroy

"YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK, YOU JERK/BASTARD!" screamed Lissa and Connor.

"Well geez I'm sorry." apologized Conroy.

"You better be." said Connor, cracking his knuckles for emphasis.

"Where's everybody else?" asked Conroy, looking around with a confused face. "And where are we?"

"We're fighting for the east-khan in a tournament." answered Connor. "We're currently in Ferox and the others are in the arena, waiting for me."

"I'm going!" said Conroy in interest. He wanted to battle because being unconscious wasn't his style.

"The hell you are!" shouted Connor looking at his twin as if he had grown a second head. " _You almost **died** , and now you want to fight? You are the most reckless person on this team, and that's even including Vaike!_"

"Oh come o-" said Conroy

"You're _**staying.**_ " said Connor and Lissa maliciously, their faces indicating that Conroy was not going anywhere, unless they told him to.

"Okay, I'll stay here." whimpered Conroy, slightly intimidated by the malicious intent in their voices.

"Wish me luck." said Connor, waving as he walked out the door.

"It's better than mine." jeered Conroy, chuckling all the while.

"Ha ha ha that was funny." said Connor sarcastically before leaving and heading out to the arena. Connor heard an "OW!" come from the room he just left. " _That was most definitely Conroy. Now Lissa can unleash her frustration- I mean care on him._ "

(Line Break)

"Man that Marth man has some skill" said Vaike.

"Yes he does." agreed Connor. " _And he's wielding falchion? How does this make any sense?_ "

Connor looked over his group of six which consisted of Vaike, Miriel, Kellam, Stahl, Chrom, and himself.

"Alright Vaike, Miriel, and I will go the left part of the arena." said Connor

"So that means Kellam, Stahl, and I will go right." said Chrom, taking falchion out of the ground.

"Alright guys you know the plan let's move!" ordered Connor, heading towards his objective.

(With Connor's group)

Connor dashed forward bronze sword in hand and slashed a deep scar a fighter's skin. The fighter just grunted and swung his axe at the raven-haired tactician, who dodged on time. While the fighter was left open Connor uppercut-ed him and sent him sailing until he hit the ground with a thud. He didn't move indicating he was unconscious.

" _Hmph_ easy." Connor thought as he looked around for another foe.

Connor noticed a knight was approaching him, he barely dodged getting stabbed. Connor heard a battle cry and before the knight knew what hit him Vaike golf swung his hammer hitting the knight's abdomen. How far he flew shocked Connor to no end.

"Nice one Vaike." said Connor, slightly worrying for the unfortunate knight. " _I hope he's still alive after that._ "

"Did you see his face? He was like 'oh crap I'm done for'!" said Vaike barely containing his laughter.

Nearby Miriel was battling a mage, Connor took advantage of her distraction and sneaked up behind the mage. Connor tapped on his shoulder and when he turned around he was met with a full forced headbutt.

"I had him Connor." said Miriel, adjusting her glasses. "I calculated the fight. I had a 85% chance to win, while he, obviously, had a 15% chance to win."

"I wasn't taking any chances." said Connor, shoulders shrugged. " _Especially not after what happened to Conroy. Gods I hope that **never** happens again._ "

(With Chrom's group)

Chrom and Stahl backed the fighter into a corner forcing him to surrender. Kellam quietly took out the mage. The knight noticed Kellam but only got shoved by said knight and then kicked over by Stahl's horse.

"Well that was fast" said Stahl with relief.

"I got Marth." said Chrom charging at the young masked swordsman. This fight might be in Marth's favor, because Chrom was slightly tired out from the earlier battles.

From across the arena Connor noticed Chrom was dueling with Marth again. He took out his thunder tome and casted the spell at the masked swordsman. Marth noticed this and reflected the ball of lightning with the blade of his falchion. That gave Chrom enough time to strike the finishing blow, claiming victory for the east-khan.

"Looks likes you're very skilled Connor." said Marth, nodding to the long-haired tactician.

"Thank you Marth." responded Connor, nodding in return. "You were amazing yourself."

Marth then left the arena and Connor and Chrom looked behind them and saw Conroy and Lissa walking towards them.

"Good job guys we saw from the stands." said Lissa, clapping in happiness.

"Seems like you did okay without me." said Conroy, rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" asked Chrom, wondering how the injured, spiky-haired tactician was doing.

"It'll take more than some knight to kill me." said Conroy confidently, crossing his arms. "Although I might end up dying a horrible death if I don't be more careful."

Everyone present rolled their eyes at Conroy's obliviousness. It was obvious that he needed to be more careful, and he paid for that mistake. The bandages on his face and abdomen show his mistakes.

"Thanks for making me the supreme khan, Ferox will now support Ylisse" said Flavia walking towards the group while clapping.

"So you're the ones who took away my title?" asked a deep masculine voice

The group turned to see a bald tanned man in warrior attire,he also had a eye patch on his left eye. He wasn't alone though along with him was a black-haired myrmidon wearing myrmidon attire that was colored blue, brown, and some other colors.

"And you are?" asked Conroy, his face now turning into one of suspicion.

"I'm Basilio, the west khan A.K.A the man you took the title of reining khan from." said Basilio glaring at the group, mainly Conroy.

"Oh sorry about that." said Connor, rubbing his head nervously.

"Nah, I was just joking hahahaha!" said Basilio laughing at the calmer twin's nervousness.

"Ooooookayyy." said the twins in unison, wondering what was so funny.

"That was a good fight out there from you lot. Especially you." said Basilio pointing at Connor, said man smiled from the attention.

"So what're you here for?" asked Chrom.

"Just wanted to congratulate you lot." said Basilio.

"You can have my best man Lon'qu as a reward, be careful he's sort of scared women." added Basilio. Said man made himself known by nodding.

"Him? But he's so strong and handsome." Lissa ogled the black-haired man, that wasn't Conroy. "How did Marth beat him?"

Lissa walked towards Lon'qu but as soon as she was within arms length Lon'qu snapped.

"Stay back!" yelled Lon'qu.

"What did I do?" asked Lissa, slightly offended and wondering why the seemingly fearless man was now shaking as if his worst nightmares had come true. "Was it something I said?"

"Women tend to put Lon'qu on the edge. That won't stop him from his swordsmanship though." Basilio chuckled a little bit at Lon'qu. Conroy internally breathed a sigh of relief.

Chrom looked at Lon'qu. "Are you okay with this?"

"You give orders. I stab people. I think our roles are pretty clear." Lon'qu was straight to the point, just like his sword.

Conroy walked up to Lon'qu, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Welcome to the shepherds, Lon'qu. I hope we're able to get along."

Lon'qu nodded, a ghost of a smile on his face. "I hope as well."

(End of Chapter)

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Man my back hurts.**

 **R.O.F: You okay?**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: I'll be okay.**

 **R.O.F: Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: R and R people peace out!**


	8. A Village in Peril

**R.O.F: Hey guys, we're back to update another chapter!**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, follows, and views.**

 **R.O.F: This chapter has a little twist to it(it's not that big).**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: We hope you all enjoy!**

(Line Break)

After the battle in the arena in Ferox, the shepherds received word about a village that's under attack. Conroy wasn't in the group, because he ran ahead. To say that the shepherds(especially Connor) were upset, would be an understatement. Conroy's injuries were still healing, so that gave Connor a reason to save his twin brother as fast as possible.

" _I don't know why Conroy keeps running off. Doesn't he know he's worrying everybody here?_ " Connor was worried about his brother's recklessness. "How far are we from the village?"

Frederick responded with, "The screams from that village will answer your question. Hmph, filthy bandits."

Lissa was wondering how Conroy was doing in that village. " _I hope you aren't being held hostage or worst, killed! Conroy please be safe._ "

(With Conroy)

Conroy helped another villager from a bandit. He then heard screams, calling for help. Conroy felt a hand tap his shoulder, thinking that it was a bandit, Conroy pointed his bronze sword at the person. The person screamed and cowered.

"Don't kill me, I'm just an innocent villager sir!" The boy had curly purple hair that kept under a pot(probably a makeshift helmet)and he was wearing the usual villager attire. The boy also dropped his bronze lance in fear.

Seeing that the boy's words rang true, Conroy put his sword down and asked, "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Donnel sir. Some people call me Donny. W-what's your name?" The boy now known as 'Donnel' slowly stood up straight, slightly shaking in fear.

"I'm Conroy and you seem to be in danger. I say we do a sneak and kill mission." Conroy smirked at the idea. "Are you ready, Donny?"

"I'm not comfortable wit the idea of killin' somebody, but if it's to save my village, then so be it." Donnel nodded, showing that he was ready for action.

"Alright, now be quiet and follow me. Be sure to kill a bandit if he sees you. Got it, Donny?" Conroy crouched down and sneaked ahead, Donnel followed suit.

"Yes sir, Conroy. Let's do this." Donnel continued to sneak off with Conroy, ready to do their 'sneak-and-kill mission.'

(With the shepherds)

"Alright guys, I have a plan. Lissa and Frederick, come with me to find Conroy." Said princess and great knight nodded at Connor's orders. "The rest of you, find any villagers and save them from the bandits. Use any force necessary."

The rest of the shepherds nodded and readied their weapons. Chrom nodded at Connor. "Be sure to find Conroy safely. Shepherds to arms!"

The shepherds split into a smaller group and a bigger group, heading off in different directions with different objectives.

(With Conroy and Donnel)

"These village is a easy steal-" Conroy cut the bandit's head off, quickly and silently, scoffing at the bandit's body and head. Donnel killed the other bandit that was beside him by stabbing him through the throat. The bandit looked at the messy-haired duo and then fell to the ground, dead.

"Two down, a couple more to go." Conroy whispered to Donnel, who nodded and the duo proceeded to sneak around, upon hearing footsteps, the duo hid behind a corner. The footsteps were getting closer. Once the footsteps were close enough, Conroy grabbed a bandit by the neck with his arms, chocking out the bandit, then Conroy heard a familiar scream.

"EEEECK! Conroy what are doing!?" Lissa screamed in panic at the sight of Conroy chocking out Connor.

"L-let go o-of me!" Connor chocked out and then Connor grabbed Conroy's neck from behind him and flipped his twin brother to the ground below.

"What the hell man?" Conroy rasped out, coughing in pain. "I'm still injured ya bastard!"

"Well you shouldn't have been chocking me out, you dumbass!" Connor then turned to Lissa bowing in apology. "I'm sorry for the crass response, Lissa."

Lissa waved Connor off, checking Conroy out to see if his injuries were opened. They weren't and Lissa was glad, until she slapped Conroy in the face.

"You idiot! You worried all of us again! Even Frederick was worried about you!" Lissa gestured towards the mounted knight, who nodded in admittance.

"Yes I'll admit I was worried something would to our friend and tactician." Frederick smiled, which was unusual, considering the fact that 'Frederick the wary' actually cared about the two 'suspicious' twins. "By the way, Conroy, who is this young man that was sneaking around with you?"

Lissa gasped, "Wait Conroy you're-"

"No I'm not! And this Donnel. You can call him Donny if you want to. Conroy moved his head towards the farm boy, who waved shyly at the attention he was receiving.

"So he's fighting along side you? Nice to know that you're so reckless that you would involve innocent villagers in your reckless schemes!" Connor roughly poked Conroy's chest(Conroy was already standing up).

Before the twins could engage in an argument, Donnel spoke up. "No I decided to help y'all out wit these bandits. They destroyed my home. The least I could do is help out wit takin' 'em down."

Connor looked at Conroy, who gave him a look of confirmation. Connor sighed and crossed his arms. He looked at Conroy, again. "I'm sorry for accusing you of putting others in danger."

"First of all, you shouldn't even be accusing your own twin brother. Second of all, you know when I do stuff I _never_ intend for _anybody_ to get hurt. I might get hurt, but that's war. Things happen." Conroy listed of the things he said on his fingers.

"We can have this conversation later. There are still bandits around and some have noticed us." Frederick readied his silver lance, the others readying their weapons as well.

(With Chrom and the rest of the shepherds)

"Haaah!" Chrom jabbed his falchion through a barbarians chest, ending his life. "I wonder how the others doing?"

Sumia stabbed another bandit with her lance. "They're alright. Frederick's with them and we know that Connor wouldn't let anyone touch Lissa." The woman gave Chrom a comforting smile, letting the blue-haired lord's stress fade away.

"He's right, Chrom. Nobody's gonna die on Freddy's watch." Vaike patted Chrom on his back, albeit a bit roughly.

Chrom nodded and smiled for the support. The group proceeded to find the leader of this group of bandits.

(With the twins, Frederick, Donnel, and Lissa)

The smaller group saw the leader kill a innocent villager, who screamed in agony. Lissa covered her ears and closed her eyes. The rest just winced at the sight and sound.

"Frederick and Donnel, you two engage the boss. Connor and I will make sure no other bandits get to you two. Lissa will heal any inuries between the four of us." Conroy whispered, so no one else would hear the plan.

"Good I wanted to git my chance at Roddick. Ever since he killed my father." Donnel scowled at the chance, ready to take down the barbarian in vengeance.

Upon seeing Frederick and Donnel, Roddick smirked. "Oh look who it is, the boy who ran away has come back to join his father in the grave!"

Donnel didn't respond with words, he responded with his lance, stabbing at Roddick, who dodged the strike. Roddick retaliated with a vertical swing of his axe, Frederick blocked the blow for Donnel.

"Donnel, now!" Frederick's horse shoved Roddick, who stumbled and tried regain his balance. Seizing the opportunity, Donnel ran up and jabbed his lance through Roddick's heart(or lack there of one). The bandit leader glared at the farm boy.

"Beaten by a farm boy. What world are we living in?" Roddick fell to the ground, dead.

Donnel walked up to the bandit leader's dead body, glowering at it. "The world where there is a reaction to an action."

Donnel noticed Conroy, Connor, Lissa, and some other people he didn't recognize walk up to him. Some were applauding for the farm boy's actions.

"Shepherds, this is Donnel." Conroy then gestured towards the shepherds. "Donny, these are shepherds, a small military force that is working for Ylisse. You'll properly meet everyone later."

Conroy noticed a woman running up to Donnel. The woman then proceeded to check out Donnel for any injuries. "Are ya alright, my sweet lil' Donny?"

"Yes, I'm alright ma. I had these folks protect me." Donnel gestured towards the shepherds. The woman, now known as Donnel's mother bowed to the shepherds.

"Thank y'all for protecting my dear son." Donnel's mother smiled, happy with the fact that her son was safe. "He's the only family I have left. His father was killed by one of these bandits."

"The pleasure is all yours ma'am. We were just helping out those in need." Chrom shook Donnel's mother's hand.

"Now that this all done wit. Donny let's go home." Donnel's mother noticed Donnel had a determined look on his features. "Donny, are you alright?"

"Ma I want to go wit the shepherds. So when I come home, I'll be strong enough to protect our village on my own." Donnel's determined look never faltered in the slightest.

Donnel's mother had a worried look. The look changed to one of assurance. "You go kick some tail out there Donny! Be sure to come back safely, ya hear!"

"I will ma. I will." Donnel then proceeded to head out of the village with the shepherds, looking back and waving one last time at his mother. The days, maybe months, will tough but Donnel isn't going to let that stop him.

Conroy was staring at Donnel as the shepherds was moving on. " _Another life that my brother and I have to protect. Good thing there's two of us. This farm boy has a lot of potential. I'm gonna be surprised to see what he has in store for us later on._ "

(End of Chapter)

 **R.O.F: Sorry for not including Lon'qu in this chapter. He will be seen in the next one though.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: We hope you all enjoyed this chapter nonetheless.**

 **R.O.F: I apologize for any grammar mistakes.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Well see y'all later!**

 **R.O.F: Have a really good day!**


	9. Madness Overload (Part 1)

**R.O.F: Hey guys! Let's start the chapter off right now because my brother is sleeping.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F:*Snoring***

 **R.O.F: Hope you enjoy!**

(Line Break)

The twins were walking down the halls of the castle of Ylisse, conversing between one another. The shepherds went back to the castle to rest(especially Conroy).

"I possibly might not get used to the size of this castle. Seriously it's like a maze in here!" Conroy crossed his arms, sighing in slight anger.

"You will gain memory of this castle with time, Conroy." Connor had his arms crossed too, except that they were behind his back, unlike his twin brother, who had his arms in front of him.

Conroy scoffed, "Funny, 'cause I thought it steals your memories. Ya know, because of us!"

Connor sighed and two continued walking around the castle. It was both of their first times checking out the castle, considering the fact that Conroy was unconscious and Connor looked after his incapacitated twin brother. The duo heard a people talking. The twins looked into the throne room, seeing Chrom, Emmeryn, Lissa, Phila, and Frederick talking about something. Sadly, by the time the twins peered into the room, the conversation was over. Upon seeing the twins, Lissa smiled despite having a worried look on her face just a couple of seconds ago.

"Soooo, what did we miss?" Conroy let his arms fall to sides, his twin mirroring the action.

Chrom rubbed the back of his head nervously. "We have to rescue someone."

Conroy was little confused as to why Chrom was nervous at the moment. "Who is it?"

"Well..." Chrom proceeded to tell Conroy who it was, ready to hear a curse word or two.

(10 minutes later, at the exit of the castle)

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HER, DAMN IT ALL! WHY THE HELL DID IT HAVE TO BE THAT DUMB, BLONDE BIMBO!" Conroy was having a rage fit. Connor was trying to calm him down: key word 'trying'.

"Calm down, Conroy it's not the end of the world." Connor let out a sigh of annoyance at his twin brother's immaturity.

"With _her_ having to be rescued, it might as well be." Conroy let out a huff, done yelling for next couple of hours... or days.

Suddenly a young male voice said, "Wow and I thought I was immature."

The twins, Lissa, and Chrom turned to see a red-haired boy in a blue mage's outfit. He seemed to be too young to be here. Or anywhere got that matter.

"Ricken! What you doing here?" Lissa had a surprised look on her face. "I thought you were still at the barracks."

"I'm coming along the rescue mission. You guys seem to need some assistance." The boy, known as 'Ricken', had a determined look on his face. "Who are these two, by the way?"

Conroy had a smile on his face. Although it isn't one of happiness, it was one of mockery. "The name's Conroy. That's my twin brother, Connor over there." Conroy pointed at Connor, who waved with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you both." Ricken walked ahead,ready to head out out of the castle. Until a hand stopped him, Conroy's hand to be exact.

"Sorry kid, you're not going on this mission. It's not for children." Conroy waved his finger at Ricken, who smacked said finger out of his face. This action caused Conroy to chuckle slightly. Chrom nodded his head, agreeing with Conroy's statement. As harsh as it sounded. He was right.

"It's too dangerous. We don't want another person in danger. Now stay put and do as you're told." Chrom walked off, the twins and Lissa following.

Ricken stood there silently wondering what happened. When the boy gained his thoughts back, he let out a groan. "'Stay put and do as you're told'. What am I, a child? I'll show them how useful I can be."

(End of Chapter)

 **R.O.F: Sorry for the chapter being put in half. I'm lazy so... part two will be up sooner or later.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F:*Wakes up* Yeah expect part two later. Bye!**

 **R.O.F:Bye! Have a really good day(or night)!**


	10. Madness Overload (Part 2)

**R.O.F: Sorry for the late update. School and other things kept getting in the way.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: If you don't know why this chapter starts off where it is, then check out the last chapter.**

 **R.O.F: Even though it's short AF.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Anyways, be sure to enjoy the chapter!**

 **R.O.F: Roll the tape!**

(Line Break)

The shepherds continued to travel in a mountain area, until they all saw four figures. Three of them didn't seem friendly, while one of them was a face that everybody(except Conroy) wanted to see. Maribelle's to be exact.

"Maribelle!" Lissa cried, worried for her friend's safety.

"Lissa! Darling don't fret over me! I'm fine!" Maribelle tried to get the ropes off her wrists but they were tied very proficiently.

A man clad in trickster cloth with a notable crown on his head laughed manically. "Let's get this deal started!"

While Emmeryn and the man spoke, Conroy whispered to Chrom, "Who's that? He's definitely NOT our friend."

Chrom still faced the red-haired trickster, while responding with, "That's the 'Mad King Gangrel'. He's Plegia's king and you're right. He is not our friend."

Conroy stood up straight and stared at the man, now known as Gangrel with hatred in his eyes. Everything seemed to be going well until Gangrel brought up the Fire Emblem. Everyone else had their attention on the exalt, Emmeryn, and the mad king, Gangrel, wondering what was going to happen. Connor had his eyes on the white haired woman next to Gangrel.

"Now give me the Fire Emblem or-" Gangrel's demands were interrupted.

"Who is she?" Connor said, pointing at the white-haired, darker skinned, black clothed woman next to Gangrel. She smirked at the attention she was receiving.

"My name is Aversa. Now listen to our demands and give us the Fire Emblem or the manner less woman dies." Aversa smirked at the tension on Connor's features.

"Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodytes! You're the ones who invaded Ylisse! This trade doesn't make any amount of sense!" Maribelle was worried and angry at the same time.

"See. No manners at all." Aversa continued to smirk, which pissed off Conroy to no end.

"Seeing as you won't give the Fire Emblem to me willingly. I'll have to pry it out of your cold. dead. hands." As Gangrel said this, two Plegian barbarians walked up to Emmeryn with a mission to kill her.

Chrom drew Falchion and killed the first barbarian with ease. Conroy ran up and dodged the second barbarian's horizontal axe swing and he retaliated by slicing the barbarian's head clean off. Even though it was very messy.

"Back off, you heartless beast!" Chrom held Falchion tightly, a scowl on his once calm(ish?) features.

"Who wants to die next!? I'm ready to kill ALL of you!" Conroy pointed his bronze sword outward in a challenging manner, scowl on his features as well.

"Chrom and Conroy, please stop this." Emmeryn gained a sad expression.

Gangrel smirked at his chance to off 'the little blonde brat'. "Those words sound like words of war to me! Kill the blonde brat! NOW!"

Emmeryn, Chrom, Conroy, and Lissa had scared expressions. Connor, however, stayed calm and he noticed a certain figure cast a wind spell, killing the barbarian with ease.

"Hey everybody! I hope I'm not too late!" Ricken had a cheerful expression, despite the situation that Maribelle and him were in. He got the ropes off of Maribelle's wrists.

"Ricken!" Everybody shouted in glee, except for Connor who released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Aversa walked over to Ricken and Maribelle, a mocking smile on her face. "Aww. The wittle boy thinks he's a hero."

Ricken scowled. "Don't call me a child!" Ricken proceeded to cast an elwind at Aversa, effectively blowing the once mocking woman back.

"Maribelle! Let's go!" Ricken ran down the mountain with Maribelle following.

Connor turned to Chrom. "Chrom! We have to ready the shepherds for battle!" Chrom rsponded with a nod, charging down the mountain with everybody else in tow.

(While the shepherds were preparing for battle)

"Emmeryn stay back with Phila and her pegasus!" Emmeryn was flown off the battlefield with Phila and her pegasus. Conroy turned to his twin brother, waiting for his directions.

"Conroy, you go with Lissa to make sure Ricken and Maribelle are okay. The rest of us will proceed to march up the other side, decimating them from both sides." Connor gave out his plans with no issue, except for Conroy's complaining.

"I don't want to even _see_ that woman! What makes you think that I'm gonna risk my life for her!" Conroy had a 'I'm waiting for a good explanation' look on his face(don't ask me what that looks like).

"You'll do it for Lissa's sake. Won't you?" Connor looked at his twin brother's stiff figure. Connor hit a weak point with that statement.

"Fine. Maybe we might get along one day." Conroy had a forced smile on his face. He charged towards Ricken and Maribelle with Lissa in tow.

"Shepherds! To arms!" Chrom drew Falchion and charged ahead with his group in tow.

(With Conroy and Lissa)

"Where are those two? I just saw them not too long ago." Conroy held his thunder tome at his side, ready to combat any sneaky enemies. " _Where are those Plegians at?"_

Lissa saw Maribelle, but Ricken was nowhere to be seen. "I see Maribelle! She's over there!"

Conroy turned to see the noble troubadour walked up to the two on her horse. When Conroy and Maribelle's eyes met, the two turned away quickly, seemingly finding the ground and sky interesting. While Lissa and Maribelle expressed their worries about each other, Conroy walked off in search for the red-haired young mage. After some searching, Conroy noticed Ricken fighting off not one, but two wyvern riders. Seeing the boy in danger, Conroy rushed into the fray.

"Hey bastards! Over here!" Conroy put away his thunder tome and drew his bronze sword. " _These guys are wielding axes, so that puts me at an advantage._ "

When both of the wyvern riders turned their mounts to look at Conroy, Ricken took this time to cast a elwind blast at both of the wyverns riders, knocking them off their mounts. The men were sent tumbling down the mountain side. Their ends were messy and brutal.

"Thanks for saving me. What was your name again?" Ricken dusted himself off and walked up to Conroy.

"The name's Conroy. You're Ricken, right?" Conroy put sheathed his bronze sword and pulled out his thunder tome.

Ricken nodded and the pair heard some Plegian soldiers charge towards them. Conroy turned to Ricken and nodded, Ricken doing the same. The pair waited for the soldiers to come to them.

(With Connor and the others)

Connor stabbed a barbarian and then used him as a body shield to guard a dark mage's flux attack. Connor threw the dead barbarian on the unsuspecting dark mage and ran over to them, stabbing the two of them, ending another life. Connor let out a huff.

"Vaike, take out the other dark mage with the assistance of Miriel." Connor pointed at the dark mage. The fore mentioned pair went towards the dark mage.

Connor looked around for more enemies, but he saw Lissa and Maribelle run towards him on Maribelle's mount. "What are you two doing here?"

Lissa hopped off of Maribelle's horse, replying with, "Conroy ran off to find Ricken, who already ran off to distract the Plegian soldiers to protect Maribelle."

Connor inwardly cursed at the situation Conroy and Ricken were in. " _Conroy and Ricken, you two better be handling it._ "

(With Conroy and Ricken)

Conroy grabbed a dark mage's throat from behind. With some struggle, Conroy managed to snap the dark mage's neck. Conroy threw a thunder blast at a barbarian, paralyzing him long enough for Conroy to slice him in half at the waist. Ricken was using his elwind tome to blow the Plegians off the mountain side or knocking them into the mountain's wall. The battle for the duo seemed to be going alright, but time wasn't going to be their friend. Conroy felt his stamina drain from his body and his wounds weren't from the battle at the borders of Ferox weren't helping either. Conroy looked around and noticed a fort for the two of them to hide in.

"Hey Ricken, we have to hide in that fort!" Conroy pointed out the fort to Ricken who took no time to run inside, Conroy in tow.

(With Connor and the others)

Connor noticed a fierce looking wyvern rider order the Plegian dark mage's to bring down a fort. Connor wondered why they tried bring down the fort, but knowing them it wasn't for a good reason.

"Sumia, Sully, Vaike, Chrom, and Lon'qu take down the dark mages while I take down their leader." The mentioned people did as they were ordered by Connor. Connor drew his newly equipped iron sword and charged towards the Plegian group's leader, Orton.

Upon seeing Connor stand in front of him and his wyvern mount, Orton spoke up. "Hey boy! Do you wish to die?"

"No, I wish to see peace." Connor held his iron sword with one hand, the other on his hip.

"Too bad, because you'll never see it!" Orton's wyvern dive bombed at Connor with Orton ready to finish off Connor with his short axe.

Connor dodged the attack with ease and took a vertical swing of his sword, narrowly missing. Orton countered by flying upwards and backwards, then he threw his short axe at Connor. Connor held his iron sword with both hands, ready to knock the thrown short axe back at Orton.

" _Wait for the right moment._ " Connor held his iron sword tighter. When the short axe got close enough... " _NOW!_ "

Connor accurately knocked the short axe right back at Orton. The short flew back faster than it did when he threw it, leaving him no time to dodge it. The short axe sliced him in half from the stomach and up. Orton's disassembled body fell off his mount. Connor walked up to Orton's corpse.

"I'll never see peace with people like _you_ around. Good bye and good riddance." Seeing the rest of the Plegian soldiers retreat, Connor walked inside the fort to see Ricken and Conroy to be inside of it.

"Hey Connor! Nice to see that you did your job!" Conroy put away his thunder tome, Ricken doing the same with his elwind tome. The duo proceeded to walk up the long-haired tactician.

Once the two were within arms reach, Connor punched Conroy in his shoulder. "Once again, you fail to obey orders, you reckless idiot!"

Conroy rubbed his shoulder, wincing. "Well excuse me if Ricken and I took out about the same amount of soldiers y'all did!"

Connor sighed, shaking his head. He walked out of the fort with Conroy and Ricken behind him.

(After the battle)

Lissa and the twins were conversing, until Maribelle showed up. The troubadour seemed to be happy that the princess was alright.

"Thank the gods that my darling Lissa is okay!" Maribelle and Lissa shared a hug.

"We should be worried about you. You were the one who captured after all." Lissa smiled at the fact that her best friend was alright. "It's thanks to these two that you're alright."

Maribelle bowed to the twins, specifically Connor. "My gratitude Connor."

"Aren't you forgetting someone, Maribelle?" Connor gestured towards Conroy who was turned away from the three with his arms crossed and hood on.

Maribelle let out a groan, obviously not content with the idea of thanking _him_. "You have my gratitude as well, Conroy. Sorry about what happened a few days ago."

Conroy turned to look at Maribelle. "Your welcome and I should be apologizing for my reckless actions that day." Conroy bowed in respect to Maribelle.

"The point is that you're both sorry. Now let's go or the shepherds will leave us behind." Connor joked.

The four of them joined the rest of the shepherds and they were off to the castle of Ylisse to rest. Something was bugging the twins in the back of their minds, but they let it go for now.

(Line Break)

 **R.O.F: We hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: And be sure to vote on the poll that is on my twin brothers author page.**

 **R.O.F: Until then, ciao!**


	11. Surprises Everywhere

**T.U.M.S.P.F: This is going to be my favorite chapter.**

 **R.O.F: Why?**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Panne is going to be in it.**

 **R.O.F: That's good for you.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Enjoy the chapter.**

(Line Break)

"Man that battle took it's toll on me." said Conroy while stretching.

"Speaking of which, did you get some rest?" Connor noted with concern.

"Most of my injuries come from you, ya idiot." Conroy stated while glaring.

"What was that?" Connor said while cracking his knuckles.

"You don't scare me bro." Conroy said, cracking his knuckles as well.

The twins were about to throw down but they noticed Chrom was standing out in the corridor. The twins forgot about their argument and walked over to their blue-haired leader.

"Chrom, what are you doing out here at this time of night?" Connor questioned.

"Oh, I'm just thinking." Chrom answered with furrowed brow.

"What were ya thinking about?" Now it was Conroy's turn to ask.

"About what happened 15 years ago." said Chrom.

"There was a war between Ylisse and Plegia that my father had caused. It ended with his death." Chrom explained, sorrow written on his face.

"So not everything Gangrel said was a lie." Conroy said.

"Yes." Chrom said.

"Looks like we meet again." said a young voice.

The three turned to see the masked that is known as Marth. Conroy, Connor, and Chrom were surprised to see him here.

"How did you get in here?" Chrom asked.

"There was a hole in a wall." Marth answered.

"How did you know it was there?" Chrom asked another question.

"...Would you believe me if I said I could tell the future?" Marth asked.

"No/Hell no!/Are you crazy!?" said Connor, Conroy, and Chrom respectively.

"I thought so." Marth sighed.

Marth drew falchion from it's scabbard. In alarm Chrom drew his falchion, Conroy drew his thunder tome, and Connor drew his iron sword.

"I'm about to save your life. From him." Marth said, looking at a bush.

An assassin dashed from his hiding spot intent on killing Chrom but Marth cut him down before he could reach him.

"Now do you believe me?" Marth asked.

"Yeah." Chrom was in shock

Another assassin came out hiding but this one was aiming for Marth. Marth attempted to dodge but stepped on the other assassin's sword. The assassin missed Marth but not his mask, cleaving it in half. Conroy shocked the assassin with his thunder tome hurting him but not killing him, until Chrom finished the job.

"Wait a minute you're a woman?!" Conroy was in shock again.

"Yeah, I'm kinda surprised it took you so long to figure it out." Marth said.

Marth wasn't a young boy, _she_ was young _girl_. Marth's hair wasn't so short anymore as it fell past her shoulders. The twins had to admit she was attractive.

"I think we deserve an explanati-" Connor cut himself as an assassin charged at him.

The poor fool thought he could get the jump on Connor. While the other three were talking Connor was watching something move in the shadows. The assassin tried to stab Connor in the back but Connor turned around and sidestepped the attack. He grabbed the assassin's wrist and with his free hand, back-handed and uppercut-ed the unlucky fool. While the assassin was airborne Connor slammed him back on the ground with a wind tome, breaking a couple of his bones. Connor walked over to the assassin and snapped his neck.

"Where did you get that tome Connor?" Conroy asked.

"Ricken bought it for me." Connor answered.

"If assassins are here then Emmeryn is no longer safe." Chrom dashed back inside the castle with the other three following behind.

(Line Break)

The four ran inside the castle to see some fires had started. The shepherds were armed and ready.

"Chrom,everyone please I'm but one person. I don't want your lives weighed against mine!" Emmeryn was worried sick for everybody's safety.

"Forget it Emm we're not leaving you behind!" Conroy was determined to help Emmeryn.

"Chrom, Conroy and Lon'qu you three go to the west and take out anybody you see. Lissa you go with them while Frederick, Kellam, Mirel, Vaike, and Maribelle with protect the far east area." ordered Connor.

"What about me?" Stahl asked.

"You go help Marth defend Emmeryn while I'll stay here and guard her from here." Connor elaborated.

"SHEPHERDS MOVE OUT!" Connor ordered.

(With Conroy)

A knight stood in Chrom and Lon'qu's way but they just ran past him. They turned to give chase but to only shocked to death by Conroy.

" _What an idiot."_ Conroy thought.

While Conroy was lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Chrom was talking to a orange-haired thief. The thief seemed to be on their side now as Chrom and him dispatched a dark mage together. Conroy raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off nonetheless. Two fighters were battling against Lon'qu, although the myrmidon wasn't having any difficulty. Conroy shocked one of them for Chrom to stab and Lon'qu sliced the other one;s head off.

"Weaklings." Lon'qu scoffed, throwing the blood off of his sword.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Conroy then noticed a figure nearby Connor.

(With Connor)

Connor stood by the open door to Emmeryn's chambers, waiting for an enemy to strike. He then heard footsteps and saw a feminine bunny(?) figure. The woman was clad in purple armor but it didn't cover up her body as much as her brown hair did. She also had red eyes that were as hard as stone(metaphorically). Thinking that she wasn't one of the enemies, Connor walked up to the bunny lady.

"Who are you?" Connor asked in a calm tone.

"...You man-spawn fight because of greed. Yet your desire is for the betterment of all people." The bunny lady said this with a emotionless face.

"...So that means you'll help us?" Connor said with a slightly confused face. "My name is Connor by the way and you still haven't given me yours. You don't have to if you don't want to."

The bunny lady stared at Connor with somewhat trust. "My name is Panne. I'm a taguel, if you were wondering what I was."

"A taguel? If I can take a guess, your race is almost extinct because of us 'man-spawn'." Connor had an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry for all of those lives that were lost."

"...You apologize, even though you weren't the cause of my race's genocide." Panne had a small smile on her face. "You're different from the other man-spawn I've seen so far."

"We can sive our idle conversation for later. We have a battle to fight and win." Connor stood by the open door once again with Panne standing right next to him.

"You will staying here? Then I will scout out and kill any enemy that gets too close." Panne held a purple stone before transforming into a giant bunny-like figure. Panne had a battle stance, ready to carry out her objective.

(With Conroy)

Conroy walked down the halls of the castle until he noticed a man in sorcerer's clothing. His face was grey and he had black hair.

" _Just like me and Connor._ " Conroy thought as he continued to analyze the man.

"Hey Rose, pay attention!" Gaius shouted right into Conroy's ear, causing the spiky-haired tactician to jump slightly.

"Did you just call me 'Rose'." Conroy said, rubbing his ear.

"Yeah, because every rose has its thorns and they can be gentle and sincere once you get to know it." Gaius noted with a smile on his face.

"..." Conroy gave Gaius the blankest look he could muster.

"Hohoho! Look at what we have here!" A sinister sounding voice said.

Gaius and Conroy turned to look at the man in charge of Emmeryn's assassination. Now that Conroy got a closer look at him, the man also had a black beard and evil looking eyes.

Conroy wasted no time as he casted a thunder blast at the man, who dodged the attack with ease. Gaius took a horizontal swing of his iron sword at the man, missing as well. The sorcerer retaliated with a elfire blast, hitting Gaius dead center and knocking the thief away from the battle.

"Gaius!" Conroy shouted in worry for his new ally.

"Pay attention you fool!" The sorcerer casted anthor elfire blast, hitting Conroy as well. The only difference between what happened to Gaius and Conroy was the fact that Conroy was set on fire. Seeing that Conroy had a chance to retaliate, he shouted upon casting a critical thunder blast.

"Checkmate!" Conroy's thunder shot finished off the sorcerer for good. After the man breathed his last breath, Conroy's vision soon started to fade. He heard the voices of Gaius, Chrom, and Lon'qu before things faded to black and Conroy fell unconscious.

(With Connor)

Connor was conversing with everybody else, seeing the fact that they were all done with their tasks. They all heard the shouts of Chrom, causing them to turn i his direction. When they all saw what he was shouting about, everybody either gasped, winced, or just stood there in shock. Chrom was carrying Conroy's body, which was slightly charred.

"What the hell happened!?" Connor shouted in disbelief.

Chrom looked at Gaius, who nodded and proceeded to tell everybody what happened.

(With Connor and Conroy in the castle's medical chambers)

Connor stared at his twin brother's unconscious figure, worry written all over his face. Conroy was barely breathing in a steady pace and that wasn't helping Connor at all.

" _Please don't die Conroy. You're the only family I have left._ " Connor was praying to the gods that his twin brother wouldn't die here and now. He has so much to live for and he has a future he didn't make yet.

Lissa walked in the room, sadness on her face as well. Judging by her red, puffy eyes, she was crying and it was obvious. "Is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Connor's shoulders dropped slightly, all hope draining from his body.

"All we have to do is wait and hope for the best because the castle's healers didn't give us good news either." Lissa tried to smile, but broke into tears again.

Connor stared at Conroy's body once more. " _I'm going to have to bench you from any further battles because enough is enough. Until you get your act together...you're cut from the shepherds._ "

(Line Break)

 **R.O.F: Once again, Conroy is gravely injured.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: He does have a bad luck stat.**

 **R.O.F: Getting off of that subject. Happy Thanksgiving everybody and be sure to enjoy yourselves!**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Even if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, have a good day!**

 **R.O.F: Until then, bye!**


	12. Plegia's Onslaught

**R.O.F: Hey we're back!**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: And here's another chapter of Fire Emblem Awakening: Tale of the Twin Tacticians!**

 **R.O.F: There is gonna be some new things in this chapter.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Be sure to enjoy and let's get this chapter started!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own any of the following, they're owned by Nintendo/Intelligent Systems.**

(Line Break)

Seeing that Emmeryn's life was threatened not only once, but twice was the last straw for Chrom. He insisted that Emmeryn should be relocated until the war was over. Many agreed with this idea, but Connor asked an important question.

"What about Conroy?" Connor asked, gesturing towards his twin brother's injured and unconscious body.

"What do you suppose we do with him? He has been critically inured in two battles as of now." Chrom had no idea what to do with Conroy. The brash twin was an amazing in battle, but at times he left many of the shepherds worried.

"Right now, I don't know what to do, but I'll tell you when he wakes up." Connor had a lost look on his face, which left Chrom in worry, seeing the fact that Connor almost _always_ has a solution to a problem.

The shepherds, along with Emmeryn and her pegasus guards, continued to travel until they reached a mountain. Chrom, Connor, Lissa, and Frederick were in the front of everybody else with a man that Connor never met before. He seemed to an elder in age and he was wearing priest clothing with a pair of glasses on his face.

"My feet are starting to ache and I'm soooo tireeed!" Lissa complained, waving her arms for emphasis. Connor, Chrom, and Frederick looked like they barely walked out of a room. "Can somebody carry me?"

"You'll be alright Lissa. Push on for Conroy." Connor said, attempting to lighten Lissa's spirits and he succeeded. Lissa put on a somewhat forced energetic face.

The old man that was traveling with the group was constantly looking at the peaks and it left Connor suspicious.

"Who is that?" Connor whispered to Chrom. "I'm seriously wondering who he is."

"That's the hierarch, he's been a friend of House Ylisse for many years. He guided Emmeryn during the early years of her rule. Why do you ask?"

"Something feels very off. It feels like we're about to get..." Connor trailed off, noticing Plegians suddenly appear. It was an ambush.

"Time to die, Princey!" Cackled a Plegian barbarian.

"Plegian soldiers! Damn! How did they know we were here!?" Chrom drew Falchion, ready for battle. "Everyone! Prepare for battle!"

Upon hearing Chrom's command, Connor went to check on Conroy who was awake now. Conroy was with Emmeryn and her pegasus guard in the back. Donnel, Lon'qu, and Ricken were with him as well.

"Alright, Ricken, Donnel, and Lon'qu you three come with me. Conroy you stay here." Connor noticed that they weren't moving at all. "Aren't you three going to participate in the battle?"

"Not without Conroy. He's a honorable warrior and an important asset to the shepherds." Lon'qu said, Ricken and Donnel nodding in agreement.

Connor sighed and he noticing his reckless twin wasn't saying anything at all. "Fine, he can participate in today's battle, but you three are responsible for him."

The three nodded and they all walked on to the battlefield with Conroy following somewhat slowly. The shepherds were already in the middle of combat, seeing that they were all ambushed. When Chrom and Lissa noticed Connor enter the battle with back up. That back up consisting of Conroy, Donnel, Lon'qu, and Ricken.

"Conroy, are you alright!?" Lissa was overjoyed to see that Conroy was alright. "Are your bandages tightly wrapped?"

Lissa was indeed right, Conroy was wearing the same outfit he always wore with some changes. His once charred clothing was patched up and his bandages were wrapped up all over his body, the mostly noticeable ones were on his face. Only his eyes and hair were visible. The bandages on his hands were somewhat noticeable, but not as painful looking as his face.

"...I'll be alright Lissa. Your attention needs to be on the others, not me." Conroy's voice sounded like it lost its vigor and life, but otherwise it sounded okay.

Connor saw everybody else in battle. He decided to come up with a simple plan. "I'll go with Chrom and Lissa to help out the others and Conroy, you'll go with your group to take out their leader. Be sure to watch out for those wyvern riders!"

The two groups went to do their tasks and some hoped to succeed.

(With Connor, Chrom and Lissa)

Connor a barbarian's axe swing and retaliated with a vertical slash, effectively cutting the barbarian in two. Connor then noticed an archer preparing to take a shot at Chrom, who was busy fighting off a wyvern rider. Realizing that Chrom could die, Connor jumped in the way of the arrow's path, getting hit in his shoulder. Connor grunted, but waved it off. He charged at the archer who was running away. Until he was blown back towards Connor by Ricken. Connor then put his iron sword in front of him, the archer got stabbed by it, ending the coward's life. Ricken gave Connor a thumb's up and continued to follow alongside Conroy and the rest of the group.

"That arrow hurt, but..." Connor paused to take the arrow out of his shoulder. "It's not enough to stop me."

(With Conroy, Donnel, Lon'qu, and Ricken)

"Yeeee-hawaaaw!" Donnel shouted, taking down an unfortunate barbarian. "Are y'all alright? 'Cuz I am feelin' amazing!"

"Watch yourself, Donnel!" Ricken said, easily taking down a wyvern rider that the farm boy didn't notice.

Donnel gulped. "Thanks, Ricken. Ya saved mah hide."

"Your welcome. Now let's go find Conroy and Lon'qu!" The young mag and farm boy took off in search of the two black-haired individuals.

Conroy was sparring the Plegians no quarter. He was either shocking or slicing them down, one after the other. He had enough of getting injured. This time, he's no longer going to worry his twin brother, but knowing his own vigor that wasn't going to be the last time he would make his twin worry over him.

"Hey you! The man who looks like an over cooked meal!" The man who insulted Conroy was this Plegian squad's leader. He stands out from the other wyvern riders.

Conroy slowly raised an eyebrow, "Who are you? I would like to know your name before I tear out your black heart!"

"I am Vasto! Who are you? You whelp!" The commander, now known as Vasto, smirked cunningly.

"The name's Conroy and I would _very_ much appreciate it if you died." Conroy voice was littered with malice. "And for insulting me, I'll make sure your death will be very _slow and agonizing_!"

Vasto grunted in slight fear, but he wouldn't let the injured man know that. "Enough talking, time to die you bastard!"

Those words started the battle. Vasto's wyvern dive bombed towards Conroy. Conroy would've dodged, but his boots were stuck on the ground by knives. Somewhere a thief was laughing hysterically.

"Watch out!" Donnel's shove was strong enough to get Conroy unstuck and out of the way, but that put Donnel in the way. The farm boy was able to block Vasto's axe swing, but the force of the attack broke his lance and sent him sailing off the mountain side.

"DONNEL!" Conroy reached out for the farm boy, but it was too late and he was flying too fast. Conroy was left in shock, until Vasto took another swing at him.

"Hahahaha! That boy would have hindered you rather than help you!" Vasto was cackling in glee. Conroy glared so hard that it sort of hurt his eyes.

(With Donnel)

" _Looks like I'm gonna die. Sorry ma, but I could not keep mah promise._ " Donnel closed his eyes, ready to hit the hard ground below him, but he felt something catch him. Donnel opened his eyes to see a beautiful scarlet-haired woman. He was so captivated by her beauty that he didn't notice her speaking to him.

"Hey! Are you alright!?" Cordelia shouted, trying to get the boy's full attention and succeeded as he blinked a couple of times.

"Yea, I'm alright. You saved my hide. Thanks" Donnel smiled in great appreciation.

"I'll drop you off on the battlefield, but it's gotta be from a somewhat high distance. Hold on tight!" The red-haired woman's pegasus flew back over the battlefield. Donnel then proceeded to jump off the pegasus when it reached a safe distance in the air. Donnel turned and waved to the woman who returned it with a nod and flew off to another section of the battle.

(With Conroy, Ricken, and Lon'qu)

"Get back down here, you coward!" Ricken was casting multiple elwind blasts at the wyvern commander. "If you're not gonna come down then at least hold still!"

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Donnel gaining the attention of the the trio.

"Donnel!" Conroy and Ricken ran up to the farm boy and hugged him. Lon'qu gave the farm boy a small smile, happy that he was alright.

"How did you get back up here?" Conroy asked, wanting an explanation for how the farm boy was alive. Don't get him wrong, he was overjoyed at the fact that Donnel is okay.

"I'll tell y'all later. We got a Plegian commander ta deal wit." Donnel then realized that he didn't have his bronze lance with him. "I don't have a weapon ta use though."

Just as Donnel said that a iron lance fell in front of him. Wondering where it came from, the group looked up and saw a pegasus rider. She wasn't Sumia, but only Donnel recognized her as he waved in appreciation for the weapon that she supplied him with.

"We'll find out who she is later. For now, we got a wyvern rider to deal with!" Conroy and his group turned to look at the wyvern rider, who was hovering above them. " _I gotta think of a plan to get him down and take him out at the same time. Wait, I got!_ "

"I have a plan!" Conroy said, gaining the attention of the other three. "We gotta huddle together so he won't hear me though."

The four of them huddled together and Conroy proceeded to tell them his plan. From what they were hearing, it was going to be flawless.

(With Connor)

Connor finished off the last soldier on his side. The only one left was their commander and he was hovering above Conroy and his group, who were huddled together. Knowing his twin brother, Connor sheathed his iron sword and saw Panne among the shepherds. She was a fair distance away from the 'man-spawn' as she would say. Seeing that she was alone, Connor decided that he would talk to her so he can get to know her better.

"Hello, Panne. How are you doing?" Connor said once he was within five feet away from the taguel.

"...I'm alright and I have a question for you." Panne's serious look never left her face. Neither did Connor's. "Why do you care about me and my race."

"I don't want you to lose sight of who you are and where you came from. I'm also intrigued by your race and I want know a couple of things about them." Connor gave the taguel survivor a small smile, which she returned.

"We'll talk more once we get off this battlefield." Panne said, walking away from the calm tactician. Connor walked back over to where Chrom and the rest of the shepeherds(excluding Conroy and his group)were. They all seemed to be spectating something.

"What's going on?" Connor said, only to be hushed by Lissa.

"Just wait and watch." Lissa said excitedly. She wanted to see her favorite tactician's plan.

Connor sighed and waited in anticipation for Conroy's plan.

(Line Break)

Conroy finished explaining his plan. "Alright, you all got that?" He received nods from the other three. "Good. Now let's kick his ass!"

Lon'qu ran over to the mountain side, climbing it until he was higher than the wyvern rider himself. Donnel then ran over to spot so he can throw his iron lance and 'hit' his target. Ricken and Conroy prepared their respective tomes. Elwind for Ricken and elthunder for Conroy.

"Wait for it..." Conroy waited until Vasto in the right place, "NOW!"

Lon'qu started the plan off by jumping off the mountain side and swung his sword at Vasto, missing. Donnel threw his iron lance at Vasto and the wyvern dodged, but a little too fast. Ricken then casted an elwind blast at Lon'qu, sending back up towards Vasto. Lon'qu then kicked Vasto off his wyvern and he landed back on the mountain side. Finally, Conroy casted a elthunder blast with a shout of: "CHECKMATE!".

The blast shocked Vasto in midair, leaving him suspended in the air for a couple of seconds, then he fell to the ground. His life was most definitely over. Conroy and his group all walked towards Vasto until they made a square around him.

"We did it!" Conroy pulled everyone together in a group hug. Which they all accepted willingly(it took Lon'qu a couple of seconds to get into it though).

"I enjoy our victory, but let's get back to the others." Lon'qu said, breaking away from the hug.

"Yeah, let's go." Conroy and his meet back up with the shepherds and they were met with praise, until the red-haired pegasus rider made her presence known.

"Commander Chrom, you have to flee! There is an army that is not a day's march away from you!" The red-haired pegasus rider was panicking and she was in shock from some form of trauma.

"Wait a minute. Cordelia!? What are you doing here? Why are you not at your post?" Phila asked, wondering why she wasn't at her post.

"We were ambushed. I was told by my pegasus sisters to flee. Oh gods. I can still hear their screams." The redhead, now known as Cordelia, said with extreme angst in her voice.

"Ouch!" Conroy remarked, feeling Cordelia's angst.

"Chrom, take this." Emmeyn spoke up and she handed the Fire Emblem to her younger brother.

"Why? I'm not worthy enough to hold it." Chrom reluctantly took the item from his older sister's hands.

"I'm going back to the castle. I can't take much of this and my people need me." Emmeryn said with worry in her voice.

"No! Your safety come first Emmeryn. They would have to understand that." Chrom said, denying his older sister's wishes.

"Yeah. We love you too much Emmeyn to see you go away." Lissa was tearing up, sad with the idea of her sister dying.

"I have to protect my people. It's my duty as the exalt of Ylisse." Emmeryn said, getting on the back of Phila's pegasus.

"Phila, you can't let her do this!" Conroy was scared about of the idea of Emmeryn dying. That would mean he and Connor failed as tacticians.

"If it's the exalt's orders, then I have to comply. Wherever she goes, her pegasus guard follows." Phila said, confirming her opinion on the matter.

"Thank you, Phila. Now let us be off to the capital of Ylisse." As soon as the words left Emmeryn's mouth, Phila's pegasus took off with the other pegasus riders in tow.

"Sister! Wait!" Chrom made an attempt to run after them, but was halted by Connor putting his arm in front of him.

"Don't stop her. If she wants to go to help her people, then let her." Connor was, as usual, calm about the situation.

"But she'll die out there!" Chrom shouted in worry.

"As long as she has her soldiers and guards with her, she'll be alright, Chrom. Have faith in your sister. Just like I have faith in Conroy."

"It must be little to no faith if it's Conroy you're putting your faith in." Lissa quipped at Conroy's behavior.

"Hahahaha. Shut up!" Conroy showed his opinion on the witty remark.

Lissa stuck her tongue out at the reckless twin tactician, content that she was able to get him to notice her. "You're just ad because I'm right!"

"I am not!" Conroy denied the tryth.

"Are too!" Lissa said, knowing the truth.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!

"Okay, cut it out you two." Frederick said, stopping their(or more so Conroy's)nonsense. "We have move forward. For lady Emmeryn's sake."

"He's right. You two can court each other later. Now let's go." Connor smirked upon seeing the both of them blush. Connor then turned to walk on ahead with the rest of the shepherds in tow, except for Conroy and Lissa.

"Hey! That wasn't funny!" Lissa shouted, running after the calm tactician.

"Get back here, you damn bastard!" Conroy vulgarly shouted, ready to beat the life out of his twin brother.

(Line Break)

 **R.O.F: We hope you enjoyed today's chapter! Sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Until the next chapter, bye!**

 **R.O.F: We love you all and you all next time. Bye!**


	13. Supporting Each Other

**R.O.F: Hey guys, we're back! Today's chapter will be filler.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: We'll only be showing the special supports. An example would be Connor and Conroy.**

 **R.O.F: We won't be showing the other support conversations, but we will reference towards them.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Now that we got that out of the way, let's say the disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own any of the following characters, they belong to Nintendo/Intelligent Systems.**

 **R.O.F: Let us begin!**

(Line Break)

The shepherds decided to set up camp to take a break. There were some protests from Chrom about Emmeryn's safety, but once Connor mentioned Conroy's state of health, Chrom agreed. Conroy was now trying to find his twin brother so they can have an important conversation, but it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun.

"Hey! Connor!" Conroy shouted slightly to gain his twin brother's attention.

"Yes, Conroy. What is it?" Connor responded with a curious expression on his face.

Conroy took a deep breath in preparation for what he was about to say. "I wanted to talk about our amnesia. You remember anything yet?"

"No, but I have a theory about our amnesia." Connor replied.

"What is it?" Conroy asked, not wanting to be left out of the theory.

Connor stretched his arms for a couple of seconds, letting out a breath of content when he was done. "I think that our pasts will catch us before we catch it, because at the rate we're remembering stuff, we will probably never remember anything."

"I don't mind that we forgot about our past. It was probably a hell hole anyway, compared to the life we're living now I mean." Conroy rubbed his burn wounds a little bit.

"Maybe you're right, brother of mine. But I can't help wonder where we came from. Like our parents, for example." Connor rubbed his chin in wonder.

"I'm thinking about that too. Well I gotta meet Lissa in the medical tent. My injuries are still recovering, but I won't let that stop my ambition!" Conroy cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

"Yes, I will see you later. Have a good day, Conroy." Connor said, walking in the other direction.

"See ya later." Conroy replied, heading to the medical tent to check on his physical health.

 **Connor and Conroy have gained support level C.**

While taking a walk in the woods, Connor decided to stop at an open area with space to practice. He could lift some logs as stand in weights and he could work up his sword skill by cutting down some trees.

"I think this area is very suited for practice." Connor said, taking in the scenery of the place. "There's even some sunlight peeking out through the leaves over me, so that there is some lighting in this place."

Connor sat down on a log, taking a break before starting his training regime. Until he heard a twig snap, causing him to stand up and pull out his iron sword on instinct. Connor then heard a massive 'thud'.

" _Somebody or something must have got caught in one of Donnel's traps. That guy is amazing at trapping things and farming some fruits and vegetables. I better go check out what or who that was._ " Connor thought, climbing up a tree so he would be hidden.

The calm tactician continued to hop from tree to tree until he saw a familiar bunny-like figure on the ground, struggling to get out of a pitfall trap. Connor had to admit, it was quite funny to the proud taguel warrior women's soft(ish) side. Or maybe that was Connor's sadistic side coming out a little bit. Either way, he needed to help her out of the pitfall trap. Connor hopped down from the tree branch he standing on and next to the hole that Panne fell in.

"Who goes there?" Panne said with suspicion leaking from her voice.

"Don't fret, Panne. It's me, Connor. Are you alright?" Connor reassured Panne that he was here to help her, not hinder her.

"I would be 'alright', if I wasn't in this damnable trap. Who did this? I will slaughter the individual who di this to me!" Panne definitely sounded furious.

Connor grimaced at the thought of Donnel getting ripped to shreds by the furious taguel. She was already dangerous when she _wasn't_ mad, but now that she _is_ mad, Donnel's gonna need to pray to all the gods to save him from Panne's fury.

"The trap wasn't intended for you. Even if it was, I'm pretty sure Donnel didn't mean to hurt you." Connor explained the reason why she was in there.

Panne's once angry face turned back to her normal face. The surviving taguel let out a sigh, annoyed that she lost to that farm boy. Not only did she completely fall for the trap, he stained her pride as a taguel warrior.

"...Do you have any way to get me out of this cursed trap? If so, make it quick." Panne sat down with somewhat patience.

"I'll find something. Don't worry I'll be back. I won't let an important life such as yours die out, period." Connor said, determination in voice. Panne only nodded in response. Connor walked out of her sight to find something to get her out of that pitfall trap.

" _Why is this man-spawn helping me out so much? Does he have other intentions? If so, what are they?_ " Panne was beginning to question Connor's motives.

Connor walked around the woods to find something. He continued to travel among the trees of the forest, until he stumbled upon a long and somewhat thick branch. When Connor saw it, he cracked his knuckled, ready to use it for his plan to help Panne.

" _Alright, log, let's go help out my dear friend Panne._ " Connor thought as he picked up the log with on hand, stabilizing it on his shoulder. Letting out of a huff, Connor walked back from whence he came, that being the pitfall that Panne was trapped in. While Connor was walking back to where Panne was, he thought about his twin brother, Conroy. He was wondering how he was holding up with Lissa and Maribelle(especially Maribelle).

(With Conroy)

"Ouch! Go easy on my body, it's not exactly in good condition. Ow!" Conroy's burn wounds was being dabbed in water, albeit a bit hard too from the two healers. "Seriously, what kind of healers are you two!?"

Lissa pressed the wash rag on Conroy's skin harder than she did previously, gaining a moan of pain from the brash and vigorous tactician. "The ones who care _deeply_ about your health, you idiot!"

"You ought to be grateful that we're mending your wounds. Poor Lissa and I had to skip out on our tea time because your recklessness and foolishness." Maribelle feigned sadness, that Conroy caught onto, but couldn't say anything about it because he was yelping 'ow!' and 'ouch' every two seconds.

" _Oh gods, help me live through this madness!_ " Conroy internally prayed for his safety because these two didn't seem to assuring it right now.

(With Connor)

" _He's definitely alright. Especially if he's in Lissa and Maribelle's care. More so Lissa's though._ " Connor shrugged off his worries about his twin brother.

Connor soon found himself back at the pitfall trap with Panne sitting in it. Once he saw that Panne looked at him, Connor put the log at his waist. He hoped this plan would work, because otherwise this will take longer for Panne to get out of this predicament.

"Grab on!" Connor said, once the log got close enough to the taguel.

Panne waste no time as she grabbed on and held on tight. "I'm ready."

Connor proceeded to pull the log out of the pit with Panne with ease. Once she was close enough to ground that Connor was standing on, Panne jumped up and landed with ease. Connor then put the log down next to the pitfall trap.

"Just in case somebody needs it." Connor clarified.

Panne looked at the sky, noticing that it was getting late and dark outside. "Let's head back to camp. It's getting late."

"Yes, let's go." Connor replied, walking with the taguel back to camp.

(With Conroy)

The brash tactician let out a groan as he woke up. He noticed that he wasn't in the medical tent, rather he was in his and Connor's tent. Conroy then heard someone enter, he turned to see his identical twin, Connor.

"How are you felling?" Connor asked.

"Besides the fact that Lissa and Maribelle tortured me, I'm fine. Where were you, by the way?" Conroy replied, bitterness in his voice.

Connor walked over to his operations desk, his twin brother mirroring his actions, but in his own seat at his own desk. Both of them let out a sigh.

"I was about to practice, but Panne got caught in one of Donnel's traps." Connor said, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's a good thing." Conroy said, smile on his face.

Connor glared at his twin brother. "You're talking about the fact that one of Donnel's traps worked, right."

"Yeah, but I'm sorry about the fact that Panne got in trouble because of it." Conroy's smile faded into a frown. "Well, we got some battle plans to think of and finish by tomorrow morning. If we get started now, we'll finish in time for a little nap or two."

"Let's get started. The army has to move out tomorrow, so this is very important." Connor said, taking out a quill with some ink on it. The two twin tacticians got to put forth their worth for the army as everybody else has, they may no get much sleep, but sacrifices need to be made so that everybody lives through this war.

(End of Chapter)

 **R.O.F: Did y'all enjoy this chapter? If so, be sure to follow and/or favorite the story. If you have already followed and/or favorited the story, then leave a review!**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: We'll be getting out of here now, so bye!**

 **R.O.F: I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Until then, bye!**


	14. A manakete?

**R.O.F: Hey guys! We're back!**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Sorry for not updating. Our internet was down.**

 **R.O.F: Yeah, it kinda sucked.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Anyways, let's get this chapter started!**

(Line Break)

While the shepherds continued traveling onward, they found themselves within a desert. The heat was getting to some of the shepherds, but there were few who withstood the sun's rays. While others complained endlessly.

"Why are we here!? How long are we going to be here!?" Conroy asked, loudly and annoyingly. "Seriously it's hot as hell and this sand is killing me!"

" _Can_ you shut up!? Oh wait, wrong question. _Would_ you shut up!?" Connor asked, irritation in his voice. His twin brother was the second thing that was annoying him. The first thing being this desert.

Conroy gave Connor a dirty look, "I don't think I _can_ shut up and the answer to your other question is NO!"

Connor stayed silent, not wanting to waste his breath on his reckless twin brother. Conroy missed the message they received about Emmeryn's execution. The shepherds just happened to be here. It was the fastest way to get to where they were going.

"Wait a minute. Is that a girl being chased by a grown man?" Conroy asked incredulously, noticing a little girl in little to no clothes being chased by a man wearing mercenary clothing.

"What an odd situation." Connor remarked calmly.

"Hey! Get away from that girl!" Chrom shouted to the man.

The man had a hurt expression on his face. "Gregor would never hurt little one. Gregor has innocent baby face. See?"

Chrom, Connor, Conroy, and Lissa had blank faces, not believing this man for a second. Although he wasn't hurting the little girl, so he did have a point.

Conroy noticed some strange looking people ready their weapons. "Guys, we have some trouble!"

"We'll figure out what to do with that man later. Shepherds, to arms!" Chrom brandished falchion, waiting for the twin tactician's orders.

"Connor, you'll go with Panne to help out those two." Conroy pointed out the little girl and the grown man to Connor and Panne. The pair nodded, heading out to assist the little girl and the grown man. "Sumia and Cordelia, you two will head out to save those nearby villages. Donnel, you go with Cordelia and Chrom, you go with Sumia."

Cordelia held a sad look for a moment, but nodded anyway. Sumia doing the same. Donnel and Chrom got on Cordelia and Sumia's mounts respectively. The four headed out to do their task. The only ones remaining were Conroy, Lissa, Maribelle, and Ricken.

"The four of us will go to take out the boss. Follow my lead." Conroy drew his iron sword and charged into the battlefield, the other three following closely behind.

(With Connor and Panne)

"Haaah!" Connor shouted, cutting a myrmidon's head off. "These guys are savages."

Panne took out a dark mage with kick, sending said dark mage over to the man from earlier. Once the man noticed the dark mage next to him, he stabbed the dark mage in the head.

"What are your names?" Connor asked, once he reached the man and the little girl. He noticed the man had a scar or two on his face. He also had red hair that short. The little girl was wearing purple boots with small clothes that covered her private areas. She also had yellowish-green hair and purple eyes. Connor noticed the little girl's ears were pointy.

"My name is Gregor. The little one's name is Nowi." The man, now known as 'Gregor', introduced himself and the little girl, who is still shaken up from earlier.

"Nice to meet the both of you. My name is Connor and the giant bunny-like creature other there is Panne." Connor said, getting a glare from the taguel lady.

"Gregor is pleasured to meet you. Wait a minute, where is Nowi?" Gregor said, looking around for Nowi until he and Connor noticed her getting attacked by a dark mage.

"Oh no. She's in troub-" Connor was interrupted by a light. Once the light dimmed, a dragon was flying where Nowi once was. "That girl is a dragon!?"

"Looks like she won't be needing much of our help." Gregor said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, but that won't stop me from me from assisting her anyway." Connor remarked. "You go help Nowi and I'll go help out Panne."

"I will be going now." Gregor said with a nod. He then ran over to Nowi, ready to assist her.

" _Now to do my part._ " Connor thought, looking at Panne fight off a myrmidon and a barbarian with slight difficultly.

With a war cry, Connor ran over to the barbarian and jumped up, bring his steel sword down on the unsuspecting man. Connor missed and the barbarian retaliated with horizontal swing of his axe. Connor brought his sword up to block the attack. Once the attack connected, Connor let out a grunt and harshly pushed the barbarian to the ground. Connor stood over the barbarian and grabbed his axe and threw it at the unsuspecting myrmidon, cutting into his head. Connor then stabbed the barbarian through his chest, ending his life.

"You just took out two man-spawn with ease. Remarkable effort." Panne complimented Connor for his actions.

"As long as I have someone to protect, I'm will use any means to keep them safe." Connor said, throwing the blood off his steel sword. "While I was conversing with Gregor and Nowi, I noticed Conroy, Lissa, Maribelle, and Ricken go ahead of us to take out their leader. Conroy does usually plan like that."

"He's doing his task. Let's focus on ours." Panne said, entering a battle stance once she saw more enemies approaching.

"Yes, we shall." Connor relied, also entering a battle stance.

(With Chrom's group)

"I have to admit, it was a good idea to have Sumia and Cordelia save the villages while you and I take out this men." Chrom remarked, stabbing a myrmidon through his throat.

"Yeah, it was a good idea." Donnel replied, dodging an axe swing from a barbarian. Doneel jabbed his lance through the barbarian's head.

Chrom looked around for any remaining enemies. Once he saw were none, he sheathed falchion and waited at the village's gate with Donnel. The pair decided to wait to hear from Sumia and Cordelia about the other two villages.

"I wonder how the others are fairing. Do you Donnel?" Chrom said, looking at the farm boy.

"Yeah, I do. I'm kinda worried though." Donnel replied, sighing.

"Have faith in our comrades." Chrom reassured the farm boy with pat on his back.

"Thanks, lord Chrom." Donnel replied with a smile.

"Just call me Chrom. No need for honorifics." Chrom chuckled at the farm boy.

"Sorry, I thought I needed to bow down to you. I respect you a lot." Donnel chuckled in slight embarrassment.

"I treat everyone as if we were equals. Nobody stands above you." Chrom stated.

Donnel nodded, indicating that he agreed with that statement. The two decided to sit down, since standing took away their energy. Chrom was right though. How are the other doing?

(With Conroy's group)

Conroy dodged a cavalier's sword strike by rolling. Conroy backed up to where Ricken was. There were five enemies standing in their way to get to their leader. Conroy snapped his fingers, an attack plan in his mind.

"Hey Ricken, I got an idea." Conroy whispered to young mage next to him.

"Well, what is it?" Ricken asked, slightly eager to hear what the brash tactician had in store for the both of themselves.

"I'll cast an elfire when they get close enough. Then you will use an elwind to expand the flames, burning all of them to nothing." Conroy informed Ricken of his plan.

Ricken nodded and the pair waited for the five enemies to charge at them, they were all bunched together. This plan was gonna work effectively.

Lissa and Maribelle were slightly faraway from Ricken and Conroy, wondering what the hell were they doing.

"What are they doing?" Lissa asked, slightly worried.

"I don't know, Lissa. It might be a... sacrificial plan?" Maribelle replied, guessing what their plan was.

"Conroy's gotta be thinking of something amazing! Yeah, that's right. Amazing!" Lissa said, trying worry less about Conroy and Ricken, but failing.

"Whatever it is, it better be good or those two are dead." Maribelle replied with worry.

Conroy and Ricken waited. Conroy was calm, but Ricken was getting fearful. Conroy noticed this though.

"Don't worry. We got this." Conroy readied his elfire tome. Ricken readied his elwind tome.

"I'll be ready. Don't worry about me." Ricken replied, confidence in his voice.

Once the five enemies got close enough, Conroy shot an elfire at them, burning them all. Then Ricken shot an elwind, expanding the flames a little too much. The blast sent the pair flying back a little bit. Once Conroy and Ricken collected themselves, they saw the massive flames that they made.

"Hell yeah! Now that's what I call an attack plan!" Conroy shouted in glee.

"That was awesome!" Ricken commented.

Conroy stood up and offered Ricken a hand to get up. Ricken took the offer and stood up. Once the two were both on their feet, they shared a hug. However, the duo failed to notice Lissa and Maribelle come up behind them. Both seemed to be slightly angry.

"Oh, hey girls. How are ya?" Conroy said, noticing the girls. Ricken gave them a shy wave.

"We're fine. One question, Conroy. What the heck were you thinking!?" Lissa's glare intensified, making the duo shrink slightly in fear.

"If I find out that I have grown gray hairs over you two, I will show you how a noblewoman handles her business!" Maribelle crossed her arms with a huff.

"Don't worry, we're fine. If anything, you should be worrying about those guys." Conroy pointed to the pile of ashes that was once five men.

"Yeah, they got destroyed!" Ricken could barely contain his excitement.

"Settle down, kid. No need to lose your energy over the awesomeness that was my plan." Conroy said, earning a glare from Ricken and eye rolls from Lissa and Maribelle.

"Don't let your pride get you killed, you idiot." Said a familiar voice.

The group of four turned to see the others. Although the voice from earlier was Connor, who got a scowl from his twin brother. Sumia and Cordelia flew down to eye level with the others, reporting that the other villages were saved and they got rewards from doing so. Sumia got a second seal and Cordelia got a master seal. Chrom and Donnel manged to get a rescue staff from the village they saved. All Conroy heard was good news and he was proud that his tactics prevailed.

"You all will be nice sacrifices to our lord Grima." A man said, presumably the leader of the group(if they all weren't dead, that is).

"Who the hell are you?" Conroy vulgarly asked. "You look like a freak of nature."

"Conroy, that last statement wasn't needed. At all." Connor commented, slightly annoyed by his twin's mouth.

"My name is Chalard. It won't matter when I kill you all!" Chalard said, grinning vilely. That action caused some of the shepherds to shiver in disgust or fear.

"So, who is going to battle him?" Chrom asked with a shrug of his shoulders. "I won't be a good candidate because I don't have as much range as he does.

"Connor and I will battle this damnable scum." Conroy said, bringing out his Elthunder tome.

"Good idea. We work very well together." Connor commented, unsheathing his steel sword.

"When you're not too busy trying to beat each other up at certain times." Lissa sniped, earning a blank look from Connor and a dirty look from Conroy. "What? It's true and you both know it."

The twin tacticians adverted their gazes from the blonde princess. Their undivided attention was now on Chalard, who had his Nosferatu tome out and ready to use for its intended purpose. Everybody else backed up and out of the way the battle. Spells were going to fly and they didn't want to get hit by _any_ of them.

"I'll go in first and you'll follow right behind. I'll engage him in close combat while you shot at him from a distance." Connor advised, stepping in front of his twin brother a little bit.

"I might sneak up on him with my iron sword. If it does come to that." Conroy replied, ready to follow Connor's lead.

"Thanks for letting me know. Now, let's go!" Connor took off, his twin following not too far behind.

"Ha ah! You dare defy Grima, god of annihilation?" Chalard cackled, eager to start the battle.

Chalard started the battle by casting a Nosferatu at Connor, who dodged rolled out of spell's path. Conroy casted a Elthunder at Chalard, hitting the grimleal dark mage. Chalard grunted, but shot a Nosferatu at Conroy. Conroy barely managed to dodge, seeing the fact that his injuries haven't fully healed yet. Seeing that Chalard left himself open, Connor ran over to him, steel sword raised. Connor swung his steel sword downward, missing Chalard, who raised his hand to shoot a Nosferatu right at Connor.

"Hey, fool! Over here!" Conroy shouted, gaining the attention of Chalard. Conroy threw his iron sword at Connor and Chalard. Thinking that it was meant to hit him, Chalard jumped back. However, the iron sword landed near Connor, who picked it up in his left hand.

"Checkmate!" Connor shouted, charging at Chalard with his steel sword in right hand and his twin brother's iron sword in his left hand.

Chalard tried to cast a Nosferatu at Connor, but was paralyzed by an Elthunder blast from Conroy, who gave him a 'You're dead' look. Connor took this chance to slice Chalard in half horizontally and vertically. Chalard uttered some unheard words before his messy end.

"Damn, man! You didn't have to do that!" Conroy exclaimed, but then smiled in delight. "Oh, never mind. You had _every_ right to do that."

"What did you expect from me wielding _two swords_? To keep it simple and clean? I don't think so." Connor stated, throwing the blood(and some organs)off of the two swords. Connor then handed Conroy's iron sword back to him. Both of them put away their weapons.

"That was amazing! Gross, but amazing!" Lissa cheered, happy that the duo won the battle.

"Valiant effort, friends." Chrom said, patting both of the twin's backs. "Thanks to you two, we will be able to get to Emmeryn."

"What about those two?" Conory pointed out Nowi and Gregor.

"I'll set up a contract with that mercenary. You three can talk with Nowi." Chrom said, walking over to Gregor and the two started a conversation about business.

Nowi smiled in glee, happy that she lived through the battle and that she escaped from her captors. Conroy, Connor, and Lissa began conversing with the manakete.

"So you're a manakete? That explains a lot." Connor said, cracking his aching muscles from the battle.

"So it explains why she looks like a- ow!" Conroy was interrupted by an elbow jab to the stomach from Connor. "I was gonna say a little girl!"

"Knowing you, he had to play it safe." Lissa giggled at Conroy's pouting face. "Getting off that subject, how old are you Nowi?"

"That's the same damn thing!" Conroy exclaimed, throwing his arms upward to get his pint across.

Lissa rolled her eyes, "Don't listen to him. Go on, Nowi yell us."

"I'm like over a thousand years old and look, no wrinkles!" Nowi remarked with smile.

"So manaketes grow slower than humans, basically making them look like young children at the age of one thousand. Remarkable!" Connor said, happy that his knowledge has expanded.

"You girls can have your little talk. Connor and I will go meet up with Chrom and Frederick to talk about some important stuff." Conroy stated, walking towards Chrom and Frederick with Connor in tow.

Once the twin tacticians were noticed, Chrom turned his attention on them. Frederick bowed slightly as a silent way of saying 'hello'.

"Who were those people? They were some freaks!" Conroy noted, looking around at the dead bodies.

"They were probably grimleal, servants of Grima, god of destruction." Frederick answered Conroy and Connor's question.

"Servants? This means that they will be willing to do anything for their god." Connor noted, just in case they show up again. "Well, we've no time to waste. Emmeryn is in danger and we have to hurry."

"Just so you guys know, we have Gregor's assistance now. I presume we have Nowi's assistance as well?" Chrom said, looking over at Lissa converse with purple-eyed manakete. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's go."

(While the shepherds were traveling)  
The shepherds were once again on the move. As usual, the twins were having a chat about the stakes of rescuing the exalt, Emmeryn.

"We have to succeed in rescuing Emmeryn. Otherwise, we'll be known as failures."Connor said, irking Conroy.

"Don't think like that! We'll definitely save Emmeryn." Conroy replied, looking over at Chrom and Lissa. " _For their sakes, we will not fail!_ "

(End of Chapter)

 **R.O.F: Oh Conroy, you are going to be so disappointed in your self.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Connor won't be in happy land either.**

 **R.O.F: We hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! I apologize for any grammar mistakes.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: See ya later!**

 **R.O.F: Until then, bye!**


	15. Finding the secret seller

**R.O.F: Hey guys! We're back!**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Sorry for the late update.**

 **R.O.F: We got to go to school AND we're lazy. What do you expect?**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Anyways, we forgot to recruit a special character.**

 **R.O.F: That character being Anna the RNGoddess.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: That means this chapter is going to be a bit different.**

 **R.O.F: And by 'a bit', you mean completely different.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: I think they get the point. Let's get this chapter started!**

 **R.O.F: Roll the tape!**

(Line Break)

While the shepherds were resting within their camp that they set up, Conroy found a letter or paper of some sort. Once he read it, the vigorous tactician ran over to the meetings tent with some news.

"Chrom! Connor! I've found something interesting!" Conroy said upon entering the tent to see his twin brother and the blue-haired prince.

"Is it news on the execution?" Chrom asked, somewhat desperately. "Otherwise, I don't think it's interesting. To me, at least."

"Chrom, we told you that we will handle that." Connor gave Chrom a reassuring look before turning his attention on is twin brother. "What have you found?"

Conroy grabbed the paper out of his cloak, handing it over to Connor. "That is what I found. It says something about a 'secret seller'."

"What do you want us to do about it? If you hadn't noticed, we all are on an important mission to save my sister." Chrom noted.

"I propose an idea." Conroy said with smirk on his face. Connor and Chrom both sighed. "What!? It's a good idea, I promise!"

"The last time you had 'a good idea' was when you got stabbed in the stomach. As well as almost getting burned to death!" Connor roughly jabbed Conroy in his stomach for emphasis, getting a grunt from the latter.

Ignoring his twin brother's statement, Conroy continued. "My idea is to go get that secret seller, but only I and a couple of people will be going."

"If you need any help than tell us who are going with you." Chrom said, crossing his arms for emphasis on how serious he is.

"They're already standing outside of this tent as we speak." Conroy opened both of the tent's flaps to see Ricken, Donnel, and Lon'qu standing there.

Conroy, Chrom, and Connor stepped out of the tent so there's more space to talk to the other three individuals. Once the former three were outside, Ricken spoke up.

"So you're going on some type of special mission, Conroy. If so, we want in." Ricken said, excitement in his voice.

"Lon'qu can go, but you two won't go with him." Connor pointed at Donnel and Ricken.

"But-" Donnel was about to say, but was silenced by Conroy's hand.

"Ricken and Donnel are going to be my responsibility." Conroy said.

"...Alright, but if they die, it's on your head." Connor poked his twin brother in his chest for emphasis.

"Don't worry, I'll be there to assist them an Conroy." Lon'qu said, making his presence known.

Connor nodded at Lon'qu, reassured with knowing that the Feroxian swordsman was going with them. Connor and Chrom then walked back into the meetings tent to continue their discussion. Once they were out of sight, Conroy turned to look at his 'group'.

"Alright you three. Let's go stock up for a trip." Conroy stretched his arms for bit.

"But what about miss Lissa. Don't ya think she should know that you're gonna be gone?" Donnel noted, causing Conroy to stop mid stretch.

"...I'm pretty sure Connor and/or Chrom will let her know. Let's go!" Conroy said, causing the four of them to go pack up for their trip.

(After Conroy and his group left)

Connor was sleeping in his tent. It has been a day since Conroy and his group left. Connor's dreams consisted of him, Conroy, Lissa, and Panne. They were all enjoying a picnic with Lissa's positivity, Connor's calmness, Conroy's brashness, and Panne's stoicness. The dream was going quite nicely until-

"Connor! Connor!" Shouted a young feminine voice.

This was enough to cause the usually calm tactician to spring out of his bed, steel sword drawn and he was wide awake. Once he saw it was only Lissa, Connor sheathed his steel sword. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Yes, Lissa. What is it?" Connor said with a yawn. By now all of the other shepherds were already awake. Then again, Connor did stay up until after midnight making battle strategies. Without Conroy, things were gonna be slightly difficult.

"Conroy, Ricken, Donnel, and Lon'qu are all gone! What happened to them!? Were they kidnapped!? Or even worse, killed!?" Lissa said with major panic.

" _Oh yes, Conroy forgot to tell anybody that he was leaving with Donnel, Ricken, and Lon'qu. That idiot is going to get me killed by some angry women today!_ " Connor thought bitterly. "Don't worry, Lissa. Conroy left the shepherds along with the other three to go on a mission."

"Oh, but he forgot to tell me, Nowi, Maribelle, and Sully! You know how they all get when they're angry." Lissa pouted at the news she received.

" _Wow, so Donnel, Ricken, and Lon'qu are already fancying themselves with some women from the shepherds. I guess this that Conroy and I get to do some matchmaking when he gets back._ " Connor was deep in his thoughts that he failed to notice Maribelle, Nowi, and Sully walk in his tent.

"Hey, girly hair! Ya listenin'!" Sully shouted right in Connor ear, causing the latter to flinch at the volume of her voice.

Once Connor noticed the four angry women in his tent, he could only think of one thing. " _Conroy, I'm going to kill you and those three for your lack of responsibility. All you had to do was leave a note or something. Now I'm about to get chewed out in all of your places!_ "

(Meanwhile with Conroy and his group)

Conroy and his found themselves within a land with falling snow. When they walked ahead, a merchant was seen trying to help a soldier, but judging from the scene, it was already to late.

"What's going on?" Conroy asked the distraught merchant.

"There's nothing but death here, travelers. I'd suggest you turn around, before it's too late." The merchant replied with fear in his voice. "Bandits are blocking the road ahead. Your business will have to wait until then."

"We can't turn back now. We just got here!" Ricken said indignantly.

"Let me guess, they want a ransom of some sort." Lon'qu said sharply.

"Yes, a king's ransom for all who wish to pass." The merchant replied.

"That's unfair if I do say so myself." Donnel said while rubbing both of arms to keep himself warm. Good thing he was wearing an extra cloak that he packed his bag with.

"Our caravan's livelihood is at stake. We'll do no business in this country now..." The merchant said, worry in his voice.

"You and your caravan can wait here. We'll clear out those damnable bandits so the people won't starve." Conroy said, bringing out his elthunder tome. The other three brought out their weapons, a killing edge for Lon'qu, an arcwind tome for Ricken, and an iron lance for Donnel.

Once they all were ready. Conroy made a motion for them all to gather togehter. "They may have numbers on us, but all we need to do is stick together." Conroy ordered, gaining nods from the other three.

Lon'qu lead the charge by killing a barbarian. The group of continued past a bridge and soon found themselves surrounded by bandits. Seeing the enemies that they were surrounded by, Conroy came up with a plan.

"Lon'qu, you and I will hold off these bandits. Ricken and Donnel, you two go assist that merchant!" Conroy quickly ordered. The two young ones went to go assist a certain red-haired trickster while the black-haired myrmidon continued to fight off the bandits.

Conroy dodged a barbarian's axe and retaliated with lunging kick, knocking the barbarian on his back long enough for Lon'qu to stab him. A mage shot an elfire blast at Lon'qu, but it was blcoked by Conroy's elthunder shot. Conroy fired back, but the mage dodged the elthunder shot. However, he couldn't dodge Lon'qu's critical sword strike. The mage's head rolled on the ground, staining the once white ground with red blood.

"Who dies next?" Lon'qu asked, blatantly.

"Us, if we get back to that village up there! Donnel and Ricken are waiting for us up there with the merchant." Conroy retreated to the village, occasionally firing elthunder blasts at the bandits that followed.

Once the two black-haired individuals made it to the village, they saw the gates to it were closed. Ricken and Donnel were battling alongside a trickster that had red in her color scheme. The female trickster also had a notable pony-tail.

"I'm guessing that everything here is alright." Conroy said after looking around.

"Yep!" Replied the young mage/ and farmer.

"Something tells me that you're the 'secret seller'." Conroy said as he walked up to the redheaded trickster.

"Hey there, handsome. Yes, you're right, I'm the 'secret seller'. My name is Anna by the way." Anna replied cheerfully.

"Can you sell some things to us when we're done with this battle? We've come a long way to meet you." Ricken asked/noted.

"Sure thing, cutie." Anna replied with a smile on her face. The smile was somewhat mischievous, but still had good intentions. "Looks like we got company."

The group of four turned to see a berserker with slightly cut hair and his armor padd were purple. Despite his manly appearance, he had a feminine aura.

"Oh hey. Victor! How's it going?" Anna said/asked, cheekily.

"Sorry, sweetie. It's time to die for not paying the passage fee." The, now known as 'Victor', spoke.

Conroy, Lon'qu, Ricken, and Donnel all grimaced at hearing the man's voice. He sounded like he was _trying_ to be a female and he obviously failed.

"I'll take this guy on, alone. You three will jump in the moment things get nasty." Conroy said, putting away his elthunder tome and unsheathing his steel sword. Donnel and Ricken were worried with this decision, but the look Conroy gave them reassured them. Lon'qu had his killing edge in his right hand, ready to jump in.

"You think that you can win? I was born a Victor and that means you will lose here." Victor twirled his short axe with ease, ready to make mince Conroy with it.

"You may have puns, but I have tactics and that is something you'll never comprehend." Conroy stated with determination in his voice and a smirk on his face.

Victor started the battle by lunging at Conroy with major speed. He swung his axe, intending to hit Conroy, but the tactician dodged the attack at the last second. Conroy let out a huff, steadying his heartbeat. Conroy then ran up to Victor and managed to stab him in the stomach, but the man reataliated by punching Conroy in the face, sending him rolling on the ground.

"Your weapon is stuck in my gut. What are you gonna do about it?" Victor smiled at Conroys predicament.

Conroy wiped the blood from his mouth and sit the rest on the ground. "Swords aren't my only weapon, you idiot."

Victor raised an eyebrow before Conroy quickly grabbed his elthunder tome and shot a blast from it. The shot hit its target: Conroy's sword. Which was stuck in Victor's stomach. Once the elthunder shot hit, Victor was shocked for what seemed like forever until he fell to the ground, dead.

"Metal conducts electricity and you had my sword in your gut so the electricity channeled through the sword and into your body, thus shutting down your nervous system." Conroy explained, putting away his elthunder tome and getting his steel sword out of Victor's stomach.

"Yee-haw! Well color me surprised!" Donnel said enthusiastically.

"That was awesome, Conroy!" Ricken was cheering alongside Donnel, sharing the farm boy's enthusiasm.

"Good job." Lon'qu said, briefly.

"Well, well, I think it's about time I sold you some items. Follow me." Anna said, walking away.

The group of four put away their weapons and decided to follow the red-haired merchant. Conroy was thinking of how the shepherds were doing on their exploits. " _Don't worry, Connor, Lissa, Chrom, and Frederick, I'll be there to help you all out to save Emmeryn. I promise._ "

(End of Chapter)

 **R.O.F: Like we said last chapter, they're all gonna be upset with what's about to happen to Emmeryn.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: True. Be sure to see next chapter when they save Emmeryn(or attempt to)!**

 **R.O.F: I apologize for any grammar mistakes and until then, bye!**


	16. Death of an Exalt

**T.U.M.S.P.F: Sorry for the wait guys.**

 **R.O.F: Here's another chapter.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Enjoy! :)**

(Line Break)

"The Exalt is to be executed tomorrow." said a ferox spy.

"Is this true?" Asked Basilio for clearance.

"Yes. I heard it from the king's own lips sir." answered the spy.

"Looks like you and your brother's prediction was correct, Connor." said Chrom.

"I'm glad it was." Connor replied.

Connor gathered his weapons. " _Let's hope my other prediction was correct as well._ "

(Line Break)

"They're about to execute Emm!" Lissa said wrought with worry.

"Wait for it...Wait for it...NOW FLAVIA!" ordered Connor and Chrom in unison.

Flavia threw her hand axe and nailed Emmeryn's would be executioner. Once the weapon hit home that was the signal for everyone to charge. Connor then started issuing orders.

"Gregor and Vaike you two are with me, let's go!" ordered Connor. "Chrom, you go with Maribelle, and don't get reckless!"

Both men nodded their heads and followed the calm tactician. Panne decided to tag along and ended an brigands life along the way. The noble troubadour's mount rode up next to the blue-haired prince.

"I am yours to command." said Panne, who was in her beast form. "These man-spawn stand no chance."

Connor nodded his head. He turned to the rest of the Shepherds. "Gaius, you do your thing and Frederick, you will guard Lissa. Everybody else, let's go!"

"Connor I see your brother and his group helping a cleric over there!" Chrom noted, while impaling a mage who was targeting his sister. Frederick impaled an unfortunate soldier.

Connor looked ahead and indeed his brother, Donnel, Lon'qu, and Ricken was helping a blonde haired 'woman' who was dressed in war monk garbs. They all seemed to be doing just fine on their own.

(With Conroy)

"Come on guys! we got to save Emmeryn!" yelled Conroy.

"Git out of our way!" yelled Donnel who was wielded a bronze sword and was dressed in mercenary garbs. After some quick lessons from Lon'qu, the farm boy was ready to go.

"Thanks Libra, it's good to know we have another healer." said Ricken thanking the war monk known as Libra.

"Your welcome Ricken and it's nice to know you knew I was a MAN." Libra absentmindedly glared at the spiky-haired tactician.

"Well excuuuuuussseeee me!" shouted Conroy sarcastically. "It's not my fault that you LOOK and SOUND like a woman. Gods, at least cut your hair!"

"Hee hee hee hee." a female black haired dark mage giggled. She seemed to be an enemy, but at the same time not.

"And you are?" Conroy turned to look at the female dark mage. " _She already creeps the living hell outta me!_ "

Conroy turned to face a scantily clad female dark mage who was staring at him like he was a god. Conroy turned away and blushed once he realized HE was staring too long.

"Yes, he's definitely the one I'm seeking." the female dark mage muttered to herself. Her voice was deep and quite sultry.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Conroy asked again.

"I'm Tharja, and I'll see you later." said Tharja, who walked away to 'off' some unfortunate soldiers.

"Okay she was creepy." said Conroy while shivering. "Wait a minute, she's already on our side! Well, whatever."

"Hey Conroy." said Connor to get his attention.

"Hmm." said Conroy turning to face his brother. "Oh, hey bro! Nice to see that you're alive!"

"I should be saying that to you, but likewise." said Connor who brought out an armorslayer. "Let's go kill that general."

"Alright let's do it." said Conroy lightning crackling from his fingers as he wielded his elthunder tome.

The twin tacticians dispatched two wyvern riders as they approached the general. He noticed the two tacticians and readied his short spear. However, Chrom also stood at the twins' sides with a rapier.

"Prince Chrom, it's nice to get the chance to kill you. Now, who are these two worthless pieces of thrash." The general lightly twirled his short spear, obviously aching to have someone on the end of it.

"I'm Connor." answered Connor.

"And I'm Conroy." answered Conroy.

"I'm Campari and you three shall die today!" shouted Campari.

"Not if I have to say anything about it!/Time to die old man!" retorted Connor and Conroy.

"You're the one who's dying today, Plegian scum!" Chrom wanted to save his older sister and he wasn't going to let some Plegian stop him.

"Chrom, you kill anybody who dares to interupt our battle." Conroy said.

Chrom nodded. "Don't worry. I got these bastards" Chrom sheathed his rapier and drew his Falchion, ready to end some Plegian lives.

"Here I come!" Connor shouted, starting the battle.

Connor charged ahead and swung his armorslayer at the old general who attempted to block the attack but resulted in his shield getting cleaved in half. Campari countered Connor's attack by grabbing his throat with his now free hand and choke slamming him. Campari attempted to end the calm tactician's life but was shocked by an elthunder shot by Conroy. Annoyed by the shot the brash tactician got on him Campari threw his short spear at Conroy impaling him the shoulder. As Campari went to retrieve his weapon Connor managed to catch his breath and hurled his armorslayer at general and missed.

"You missed, you fool." laughed Campari.

"Did I?" asked a smirking Connor. "Now, Conroy!"

Campari was confused but before he turned around he felt his blood run cold. Conroy had stabbed the armorslayer Connor threw through Campari's armor and his heart.

"Killing me will only feed Plegia's anger." said Campari before Conroy decapitated him.

"How did you get that spear out of your shoulder?" asked Connor.

"I didn't she did." answered Conroy while pointing at Panne. "Thanks, by the way."

"Don't mention it." Panne said, her attention on Connor.

Connor smiled at the taguel and Panne returned it. Now everyone's concern was rescuing Emmeryn. Chrom and Lissa approached the twins and thanked them. The four's head's turned once they heard Phila's voice.

"Your grace, we're here to save you." said Phila.

"You've lost Gangrel!" Conroy shouted at the mad king.

"Have I now? Aversa now!" ordered Gangrel.

Aversa snapped her fingers and risen archers appeared. They made quick work of Phila and her squad. Arrows flew and pegasus riders fell. Blood now stained the ground that they fell on.

"Risen... How... Y-Your Grace, I... Forgive me... Uhh." said Phila with her dying breath.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sumia and Cordelia's voice were heard.

"Now hand over the fire emblem or your sister is next." threatened Gangrel.

"Chrom don't do it." said Connor.

"But he has Emmeryn." said a conflicted Chrom.

"We might have to sacrifice Emmeryn."

"WHAT!" Connor and Chrom shouted.

"Sorry, it's only a thought and not an idea! I... don't know what to do!" Conroy was actually quivering in fear. Not for his life, but for the Exalt's life.

"Enough!" shouted Emmeryn.

Once Emmeryn's voice was heard everyone eye's were on her.

"Plegians hear my words! War will only cause pain and sorrow on boths sides. Now see how one selfless act can change the world!" said Emmeryn.

"Emm don't do it!" Lissa shouted in fear.

"Sister, no!" Chrom started running towards the cliff, intent on catching his older sister.

"Your Grace no!" Connor shouted in complete worry.

"Gods, no!" Conroy shouted in complete agony.

 _"Chrom, this a big torch I'm passing to you."_ thought Emmeryn before she walked foward and dropped off the cliff's edge." _Chrom, Lissa, Conroy, Connor, and all of my people. Know that I love you all._ Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Conroy and Chrom ran towards Emmeryn to catch her, Connor putting his hood on in shame, and Lissa cupping her own face to hide her on coming tears. When Emmeryn hit the ground with an audible crack Chrom fell to his knees and Conroy clenched his fists in fury.

"My my now that was beautiful." cackled Gangrel.

"DAMN YOU, GANGREL!" screamed Chrom.

"I'LL RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND SHOVE THEM BACK DOWN YOUR GODDAMN THROAT YOU MONSTER!" screamed Conroy.

Basilio and Flavia ran up to the scene. The two Khans felt just like everybody else; a failure.

"We gotta fall back!" shouted Basilio. "We've found a way to escape!"

"Connor go get your brother and Chrom!" ordered Flavia.

"Come Conroy, we got to go" Connor put a hand on his twin brother's shoulder.

"Not until that bastard pays for what he has done!" Conroy smacked his twin brother's hand off of his shoulder.

"How about you focus on helping Lissa, you damn fool!" shouted Connor. "She's suffering more than you ever will in any battle!"

Conroy calmed a bit and looked at the young Ylissean princess. She looked stricken with grief. Conroy ran over towards her. Connor's words felt like they were going to sting for awhile.

" _Gangrel_ _ **will**_ _pay for what he did to my Lissa."_ thought Conroy.

Conroy picked up Lissa bridal style and continued running. Lissa snuggled in Conroy's chest. This helped ease the angered tactician.

"Conroy can you promise to never leave me?" asked a sobbing Lissa. "I-I already lost Emm and I don't want to lose you too."

"Don't worry, I will never let you go. That's a promise." said Conroy in a soothing voice. " _Although, I feel like I won't be able to hold on to that promise. Just like my one about Emmeryn._ "

"Thank you." Lissa responded, closing her eyes with her arms wrapped around Conroy and her head in his chest.

Conroy looked back and saw his brother practically dragging a struggling Chrom. Once Connor spoke to the blue-haired prince, Chrom went willingly ran alongside everybody else.

 _"So this is what absolute failure feels like."_ Connor and Conroy thought bitterly as they heard the Mad King's mad laughter in background as the ran for their lives.

(End of Chapter)

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Emmeryn's death had me in my feels man. :(**

 **R.O.F: IKR. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: I do as well.  
**

 **R.O.F: Sorry for the short chapter. The next will have better grammar and will be longer.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: See ya guys later!**

 **R.O.F: Until then, bye!**


	17. From Terrible to Horrendous

**R.O.F: Hey, guys! Notice something different.**

 **K.O.W: I changed my author name to King of Weebs. No big deal.**

 **R.O.F: True. Anyway, let's get on with this tragic part of the story.**

 **K.O.W: Something special is going to happen in this chapter.**

 **R.O.F: Let's begin!**

=000=

A bunch of thoughts were going through the twin tacticians' heads. One thought was their major failure, another was how were they going to heal the wounds of the shepherds? Only time will tell and Conroy isn't the most patient of all the shepherds.

"Come on! We have to escape!" Basilio shouted, getting the attention of those who moving slowly.

"We know! You don't have to constantly tell us that, damn it!" Conroy responded, still livid from the death of Emmeryn. Lissa was still emotionally broken and that was only fueling Conroy's fire to kill _**all**_ of the Plegians, probably including Tharja, if he's mad enough.

"He's just worrying about us, Conroy. No need to-" Connor, however was interrupted.

"You're not going anywhere, fools!" A plegian barbarian said, grinning sadistically.

"..." Without a word, Chrom drew Falchion, ready to fight.

Conroy put Lissa down on her feet, who internally whined in protest, but obliged none the less. "Lissa, you come with me, Donnel, Ricken, Lon'qu, and Gaius."

"Alright..." Lissa responded solemnly.

"Ricken and Gaius, you two will watch Lissa. Lon'qu and Donnel will be in the front to take on the enemies ahead of us! Let's go!" Conroy ordered, getting nods and 'yeses' from the others. Conroy and his group moved onward, leaving Connor, Chrom, and the rest of the shepherds.

Putting a hand of support on Chrom's shoulder, Connor said, "Don't worry about Lissa. They, Conroy especially, wouldn't let anyone even put a finger on Lissa."

"...Thanks, Connor. I needed to hear some words of support. I'm still hurt about Emmeryn's death, but Lissa is...emotionally broken at the moment." Chrom finally responded.

Connor nodded, then proceeded to give us commands. "Sumia stay close to Chrom, but also provide some aerial support, Cordelia, you do the same, but follow Stahl. Gregor, Panne, and Vaike will come with me. The rest of you proceed with caution and if you find trouble, find some help. Now, let's go!"

Everybody went their separate ways, intending on meeting up at the escape point. The rain that was falling were like replacements for the tears that some of the shepherds were going to let out.

=000=

Conroy sliced a wyvern rider's head off, after getting him off his mount. Looking behind himself, Conroy saw that everything was going quite well. Ricken blasted foes who were faraway, while Gaius served as Lissa's shadow, taking out foes who thought that the princess was unprotected. Conroy then looked ahead, seeing Lon'qu and Donnel taking out the enemies that were ahead of them. Practically clearing the path for Lissa.

"We have to reach the escape point! Let's go!" Conroy shouted, running ahead with his group in tow. " _Hopefully, Connor and the others will be there too._ "

=000=

Connor punched a dark mage in the face, stunning the unfortunate Plegan long enough for Gregor to slice him in two. Connor looked around and saw Panne easily take out two myrmidons. The surviving taguel nodded to Connor, once she locked eyes with him. Connor nodded in responce, then he proceeded onward.

"Vaike! We have to work together to take this guy down!" Connor shouted over the storm, pointing at Mustafa. The general seemed to affected by Emmeryn's words as he was reluctant to fight, but he had fight because of his family's lives were threatened.

"Alright! Let's kick this guy's arse!" Vaike let out a war cry, charging at Mustafa with Connor in tow.

"...Bring it!" Was only Mustafa's words before the battle had begun.

Starting off the battle, Vaike swung his axe downwards, intended on hit Mustafa, but the attack was blocked and countered, sending the blonde fighter rolling in the mud that was on the ground. Connor quickly looked back at Vaike in worry, but unsheathed his steel sword none the less. Connor his sword, but Mustafa caught his wrist before the blade even grazed the berserker general's skin. Mustafa then raised Connor up in the air and threw the calm tactician as if he were a rag doll. The unfortunate tactician collided with a rock, almost knocking him unconscious.

Connor's breathing paused for a second, then came out unsteadily. " _ow! Okay, this isn't going as planned. At this point we'll need a miracle._ "

Connor looked over at Panne, who was being kept at bay by soldiers that had beast killers. How unfortunate for the taguel. Standing up, Connor quickly paced over to the soldiers. Once he was in range, he pointed at the rock wall that Panne was blocked by. Noticing Connor's directions, Panne jumped on the wall, digging her claws into it so she can hold on. Connor brought out an elthunder tome, looking at the puddle that the soldiers were standing on.

" _It's now or never!_ " Connor thought, shooting a thunder shot at the puddle, lethally shocking the soldiers, until they fell to the ground with no life left within them.

Once the electricity ceased from the puddle, Panne hopped off the rock wall and landed next Connor, turning back to her normal state with a sigh of relief. Panne then turned to Connor with a smile on her face.

"That was quite shocking."

"Oh, so you got jokes now?" Connor responded, smile on his face as well. The pair's smiles faded once they looked at Mustafa.

"Hey, you bastard!" Conroy shouted running up in sight of Connor and Panne. Conroy's group was behind him though.

Looking behind himself, Connor saw Chrom and the others gather around as well. Now everyone was here. Things were looking quite good now.

"Who's going to be taking on general? He is quite tough, even for Gregor." Gregor asked, rubbing his left shoulder.

"Don't worry, I will be fighting him. With the assistance of Connor and Conroy, of course." Chrom looked at the two twin tacticians with confidence.

"Gotcha! Let's go." Conroy said, but was halted by Connor.

"Wait, I have to heal." Connor said with a caught and a groan.

Without being asked, Lissa and Maribelle both healed him because, face it the injuries that Connor had from his fight with Mustafa were deep. Silently thanking the troubadour and cleric, Connor twirled his now unsheathed silver sword, while sheathing his steel sword. Chrom held Falchion tightly, while Conroy brought out a sword that everybody else, save for a few people, weren't familiar with.

"What is that?" Stahl asked to no one in particular.

"A levin sword. It is sword that electric properties that can utilized at both long and short distances. Quite fascinating, if I do say so myself." Miriel educated everyone on the levin sword's power.

"I get it from the secret seller. Cool, ain't it?" Conroy smirked, swinging the sword around for a bit.

"Get focused, Conroy! We have a battle at hand." Connor said, getting the attention of his reckless twin brother.

"Charge!" Chrom shouted, running in first with Connor behind him and Conroy followed shortly afterward.

"...Let's begin, again!" Mustafa once again said little as the battle started once more.

Chrom ran in with a war cry, once he was close enough, he swung Falchion downwards. Mustafa dodged and was ready to counter, but was blocked by Connor's silver sword. Looking behind himself, Connor said, "Conroy, attack him, now!"

Conroy jumped over Chrom and Connor, front flipping into an axe kick on Mustafa's head, knocking the general on the ground. Conroy then stabbed Mustafa with his levin sword. As Conroy moved back, so did Chrom and Connor. Suddenly, Conroy shot an arcthunder shot at the levin sword that was in Mustafa's back. Reacting with the electricity from the arcthunder tome and the puddle of water on the ground created a explosion of electricity that caused everyone to ran away from the shocking event.

"That was amazing!" Sumia commented.

"Spectacular!" Lissa said, enlightened by the battle.

"Devastating." Panne noted, slightly shocked(almost literally) by what happened.

The shepherds, including Basilio and Flavia were impressed by the battle that took place. Noticing a pink-haired woman in a dancer's outfit, Basilio spoke up.

"Olivia, it's nice to see you! Everyone, this is Olivia, she's quite the dancer." Basilio introduced the seemingly shy woman to everyone else.

"W-we don't have time to talk. We have to go, while we time to escape!" Olivia shyly said, pointing at some carriages that looked like they were barely going to fit everyone in them, but they had to escape, so it didn't matter.

"You're not going anywhere! You killed our general, now we'll kill all of you!" A Plegian shouted with fury. He was accompanied by what seemed to be reinforcements.

"I will hold them off! Go, now!" Conroy quickly shouted, running off to deal with the reinforcements.

"Conroy, wait fer us!" Donnel shouted, following after Conroy with Ricken and Lon'qu on tow.

However, Connor didn't notice his twin brother run off, until he heard Lissa's shouts of protests.

"Gaius, let go of me! I have to go with Conroy!" Lissa cried, beating her fists against the redheaded thief's back as he was carrying her.

"No can do, princess. Conroy's orders were to keep you safe. Besides, he'll be fine." Gaius said, getting in the carriage that Chrom, Connor, Panne, Sumia, and Frederick were in.

"You don't know that! You don't know!" Lissa's eyes were beginning to show tears, until Sumia hugged her to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Lissa. Conroy will make it. He's always made it." Sumia comforted the now crying Lissa.

Connor's face was emotionless as he looked out the back of the carriage. He saw Conroy, Lon'qu, Donnel, and Ricken battling off the Plegians with difficulty. "Conroy, please don't die. You're the only family I have left."

Chrom punched the floor of the carriage in complete anger. He just lost his older sister, now he was going to lose another important person to him. Things were already looking bleak and now they're just looking horrendous. His little sister was in tears and Sumia and Panne looked completely solemn. Tears were slowly falling from Connor's blank face, but unlike Lissa, he wasn't bawling and sobbing.

" _Gangrel, you will pay for this! I swear to Naga herself that you will pay!_ " Chrom's thoughts were filled with ways on how he was going to slaughter the mad king and his troops.

" _Anymore of this and I will lose it. I can't, no I won't be calm about this! Gangrel, when we're ready, you will die!_ " Connor's thoughts were filled with much agony and suffering.

" _I hope to see you again, Conroy. I love you too much to know that you're not gonna make it._ " Lissa's thoughts reflected how she was feeling.

One thing was for certain, Gangrel's crimes will be answered for when they are all ready. The mad king has done nothing, but make the Ylisseans suffer. Chrom's father may have done Plegia wrong, but Emmeryn didn't. Neither did any of the Ylisseans that didn't partake in the madness that was Chrom's father's war. It's time for true justice to served and Gangrel's going to get it if Chrom and the others are gonna have to shove it down his throat.

=000=

 **R.O.F: Well that was surprising!**

 **K.O.W: Not for us though.**

 **R.O.F: While Conroy and his group are on their own, I plan on them getting someone special.**

 **K.O.W: You'll just have to wait for the next chapter of Fire Emblem Awakening: Tale of the Twin Tacticians!**

 **R.O.F: Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry about any grammar mistakes.**

 **K.O.W: See you all later!**

 **R.O.F: Until then, bye!**


	18. Finding Themselves and the Secret Seller

**R.O.F: Hey guys, we're back!**

 **K.O.W: Even though some of you guys don't want us here anymore.**

 **R.O.F: Yeah...anyway, shout out to the Guest that suggested an ending to the Plegia arc of the story!**

 **K.O.W: Yeah, that's an amazing idea and we love that you came up with it.**

 **R.O.F: Thanks for supporting the story, instead of attempting to destroy it.**

 **K.O.W: This chapter focuses on Conroy and his group, but starts out with Connor's thoughts.**

 **R.O.F: Let's begin!**

=000=

"Conroy, Ricken, Donnel, and Lon'qu, we all hope you four will survive Gangrel's madness. He needs to be put down like the damnable dog he is!" Connor voiced his thoughts, causing Chrom and others to glance at the usually calm tactician.

"Calm down, Connor. They will make it. I've seen no stronger warriors. Not even among the warren I was apart of." Panne put a comforting hand on Connor's shoulder, calming down the long-haired tactician.

"Yeah, Panne's right! Ricken and Donnel may be young, but they hold much potential. While Lon'qu and Conroy are like savages on the battlefield! No offense." Sumia was still holding on to Lissa while all the shepherds and company were heading back to Ylisse. They all were no longer inside the carriages that they escaped in.

"None taken. Chrom are you alright? You haven't said anything since we got out of the carriages." Connor said, heaving a sigh afterwards.

"..." Chrom continued onward with no words to let out.

"Don't fret over it, girly hair. The boy is just dealin' with some unpleasant thoughts." Basilio said, putting Connor slightly at ease.

"Face it, oaf. The prince is broken and Conroy and his squadron will be broken too." Flavia responded pessimistically.

"Come now, think positively. There is always hope if you're alive." Virion spoke, positivity practically pouring out of him.

"Yeah, Ruffles is right. We can't let that damnable bastard make hell come to us. We have to bring hell over to him if it kills us!" Sully said, growling like a beast.

"But I'm supposed to keep you all alive! Hell, I've failed to keep Conroy out of harm's way and now he's...he's..." Connor began to rant, but paused to let tears fall from his face.

"Connor..." Panne put both of her hands on Connor's shoulders, turning his body so he could face her. "I know what it's like to lose something important to you. Conroy is all you have left for family, right? Just have hope that he'll survive."

Connor looked up to see Panne's serious, but somewhat sincere and comforting expression. Rubbing the tears off of his face, Connor smiled and hugged Panne. The action caused some people to stare in slight shock, while others looked away to give the two some privacy. Letting the now disturbed taguel go, Connor let out a laugh.

"Look at your face. It's kinda adorable." Connor pointed at Panne to emphasize his point.

Blushing at the compliment, Panne frowned, making her look even more 'adorable'. "I'm not something to laugh at, Man-Spawn."

"Man-Spawn? What happened 'Connor'?" Connor smirked, making the taguel survival growl.

"I only called you, 'Connor', when I felt like you were special to me." Panne's blush didn't subside one little bit.

"So for the one moment I pissed you off made me 'not special' anymore? Hahaha, you're hilarious, Panne. I'll tell you that much." Connor's once depressed attitude subsided, thanks to Panne.

Panne said nothing as she stomped off in a embarrassed rage. Connor sighed in happiness, now no longer sad about Conroy and his group's situation. Don't get him wrong, he's still worried, but now he had hope, thanks to a certain taguel.

" _From what I have observed recently, everyone in the shepherds love someone. We are all afraid to tell them because of this damnable war. I love Panne, Conroy loves Lissa, and Chrom loves Sumia, etc. After Gangrel's blood soaks our hands, we'll let the truth out and we'll live our lives peacefully._ " Connor thought, looking around and seeing some spare glances to others. " _Speaking of someone I love, where's Conroy and how is he and his group are doing? Only time will tell._ "

=000=

Waking up with a groan, Conroy looked among the tiny camp that his group and him have set up. It wasn't much as they all only had pillows to rest their heads on. Seeing that everyone else was awake, Conroy spoke up.

"Good morning everybody. Should I even be saying that?" Conroy stood up and stretched. All of their regular clothes were still on since they had no tent to sleep in.

"Well, it is a good mornin', the rest of the day, probably not." Donnel said as he cooking what seemed like leftover breakfast for Conroy. "Eat up. The others already had theirs. I had to catch dis food and it wasn't easy, I'll tell ya dat much."

Taking the meat on a stick from Donnel, Conroy inspected it. It seemed to be bear meat. Just like when Connor and him met Frederick, Chrom, and...Lissa. The reckless tactician sighed before he started tearing into the meat like he was the bear himself.

"Thanks, Donnel, I needed that." Conroy said with a slightly forced smile on his face.

"Yer welcome, Conroy. I'm always glad to help y'all with anything." Donnel replied with a smile on his face as well. His, unlike Conroy's, wasn't forced.

Taking in the appearance of the farmboy, Conroy noticed that he changed drastically in such little time. He even changed his way of fighting from a villiager, to a mercenary. Although he got some tips from Lon'qu and Conroy on how to wield a sword, the farmboy caught up in no time.

" _I'm glad that he's on our side._ " Conroy thought.

"Hey there, Conroy, it's nice to see that you're awake now. You were asleep for awhile." Ricken said, making his presence known.

"Then again, he spent a lot of his energy on our escape. We all did." Lon'qu noted while sharpening his killing edge.

" _Oh yeah! When I thought I was going to battle all of those troops to make sure everyone else escaped, but these three made think otherwise. The battle was tough that I can't even call it a battle. It was more like a distraction._ "

(Flashback)

 _Conroy looked behind him to see the escape carriages getting away with no Plegians following. Smiling in satisfaction, Conroy shouted to get the other three's attention._

 _"THE OTHERS ARE GONE! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! LET'S GO, NOW!"_

 _Hearing Conroy's loud voice, Ricken, Donnel, and Lon'qu ran after the now fleeing tactician. Ricken and Conroy were firing their tomes, arcwind and arcthunder respectively, to keep the following Plegians at bay. The group of four gained some distance on the Plegian soldiers, but their stamina said otherwise. However, the four stopped at a cliff. All of them looked down into the dark abyss that was the bottom of it._

 _"We have to jump!" Conroy suggested, earning extremely surprised looks from the youngsters of the group while Lon'qu raised an eyebrow._

 _"What!? Are you absolutely insane!?" Ricken said his opinion on the idea._

 _"Yea, what he said!" Donnel said, agreeing with the youngest of the group._

 _"It's either potential death or an absolute and painful death. Your choice." Lon'qu said, pointing at the bottom of the cliff and the Plegian soldiers._

 _Looking at the bottom of the cliff and the Plegain soldiers repeatedly, Ricken and Donnel stopped and looked at their decision. The bottom of the cliff._

 _"I'm sorry for what's about to happen. Now, let's go!" Conroy said, jumping into dark abyss, followed by his companions._

 _The Plegians soldiers looked into the bottom of the cliff and concluded that the four scum were most definitely dead. The fall was too deep and they weren't the toughest weapons in stock. However, they were wrong, because the group of four suffered major injuries, but still survived the fall._

(End of Flashback)

Looking at himself, Ricken, Donnel, and Lon'qu, Conroy grimaced at the bandage wrappings that they were all wearing. The incident was a couple of days ago, but it still felt like it was yesterday. Their injuries spoke for them on that. As Conroy was reminiscing on the day of Emmeryn's death and what happened afterward, the group moved onward, until they found themselves at a place with a cold climate. It seemed familiar to an area when they have met a certain secret seller. Their thoughts were silenced by panicking merchant, who ran up to group.

"You there! Please help out that merchant girl. She's being set upon by bandits!" The merchant pointed out the bandits and the 'merchant girl'.

Noticing the girl and who she is, Conroy's eyes widened. "That's the Secret Seller, Anna! Let's go, guys! She needs our help!"

Rushing into the fray, Conroy halted himself and his group to tell them his plan. "Alright, I have a plan. Ricken and I will go talk to Anna. Lon'qu and Donnel, you two will search and destroy the bandits. Search and destroy, for our leader Conroy!"

"What was that last part? A chant of sorts?" Ricken questioned, raising an eyebrow. Lon'qu and Donnel followed his actions.

"Yeah, I just thought of it. 'Search and destroy, for our leader, Conroy!'. It rhymes, so it's cool!" Conroy said, grinning ear to ear.

"Since when were you our 'leader'?" Ricken, once again, questioned.

"Since I became the tactician of this army, along with my twin brother. Now, let's cut the chitchat and move out!" Conroy responded, then he, along with Ricken went towards their objective: Anna the Merchant. Lon'qu and Donnel went onward to complete their objective: killing the bandits.

=000=

"Die!" Ricken shouted as shot a crtical shot of an arcwind at an unfortunte barbarian, killing him as he was sent flying through one of the may walls of the area.

"Oh my Naga, Ricken! Calm down!" Conroy said, then he realized what he said. "...Nevermind, just kill 'em and let's move on!"

Ricken rolled his eyes, but moved closer towards their destination. Any bandits that got too close were cut down by Conroy and his levin sword, with some being killed at distance from the electrical sword. Ricken assisted in killing those who faraway as well. After clearing the pathway to Anna, the two got within arm's reach of the red-haired merchant girl.

"Anna! It's nice to see you again!" Ricken said in slight excitement and happiness of the fact that she safe and unharmed.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we last saw you. Where have you been?" Conroy stated/asked.

"Um...who are you two?" Anna asked, eyebrow raised in question.

"It's Conroy and Ricken. We're all here to rescue you. Lon'qu and Donnel are here too. Do you have amnesia or something?" Conroy was as confused as Anna at the moment and Conroy hates being confused.

"...Oh! Hee hee! I think you met one of my sisters. We all look alike." Anna dawned a look of realization on her face.

"Really!?" Conroy stared right at Anna. She looks EXACTLY the same as the one they all had met earlier. "By the gods, you all look alike. Had do you deal with family reunions!?"

"It's easy for us, but it's not easy for other people. It's actually really funny." Anna smiled, reminiscing some events of the past of her life.

"Hey! I would love fer all of us to talk and get along, but we gotta do what we gotta do!" Donnel shouted, getting the attention of the two redheads and the black-haired tactician.

"Yeah, he's right! Let's go!" Conroy said, continuing onward, until they ran into another familiar face. The berserker looked just like Victor, but with some notable color differences.

"You all will pay for killing my darling, Victor. My name is Vincent and you all shall die today!" Vincent introduced himself.

"Just like, Victor. I'm taking this one." Conroy twirled his levin sword between his fingers.

"You stand no chance. I'm a conqueror by name and a conqueror by nature!" Vincent shouted, charging towards Conroy and starting the battle.

Vincent first swung his short axe at Conroy. The latter dodged and went for a counterattack, but Vincent met the attack, clashing their weapons. As Conroy struggled, Vincent took the time to punch Conroy in his stomach, making the tactician fall to ground. Then, Vincent picked up the now coughing Conroy and threw him into one of the walls of the area. A crack formed as Conroy came in contact with the wall. The now majorly injured tactician tried to get back on his feet, but fell back on his stomach, laying on the ground in defeat.

"Hahahahaha! Now, you die!" Vincent cackled as he charged towards Conroy, intent finishing the battle with the latter's death.

"NO!" Ricken shouted, firing an arcwind shot at Vincent, effectively striking the berserker and sending him flying through the wall that Conroy laid by.

"Come on, Conroy! Get up!" Donnel shouted in complete worry. However, his shout was in vain as the usually ambitious and tough tactician didn't even make an attempt to move.

"Raaaaaaa!" Vincent let out a roar as he knocked off the rocks that were on top of him. Seeing that Conroy was right next to him, Vincent smirked. "Time to die, bastard!

Vincent raised his short axe, ready to deliver the final blow. Ricken, Anna, and Donnel either closed their eyes or looked away entirely. However, Vincent's eyes widened and his motion stopped. Opening their eyes, Ricken, Anna, and Donnel saw that Lon'qu had ran Vincent through with his killing edge.

"Be silent!" Lon'qu said as pulled his killing edge out of Vincent's stomach and kicked him to the ground.

Coughing up blood, Vincent uttered his last words, "I...I see your face, Victor...No...No,wait...That's me..."

Hearing nothing from the now dead Vincent, Lon'qu sheathed his killing edge and walked over to Conroy,the others doing the same. As Donnel turned Conroy over on his back, they saw blood leaking out from his shirt/bandages.

"What do we do!? If we don't do somethin', Conroy's gonna die!" Donnel began panicking.

"Don't worry, I got this." Anna said as she pulled out a mend staff. Using the staff emitted a light green light over Conroy. The bloodstain on Conroy's shirt stopped growing in size. This indicated that Anna sealed up the wound.

"Woah. How did you do that?" Ricken asked in awe.

"All members of my family have special talents and abilities." Anna was smiling ear to ear from the praise she was receiving.

They all heard a groan, causing them to look at Conroy, who looked a little pissed off, but fine none the less. "Is that bastard dead?"

"Yes, I killed him myself. Since you incapable of doing so." Lon'qu informed Conroy of what he missed.

Standing up and dusting himself off, Conroy sighed. Then, he looked at Anna to see that the peddler didn't even have scratch on her. At a glance she looked like she was in better condition then Conroy and his group were in. However, Conroy had a question to ask Anna.

"Anna, will you join the shepherd's cause? As you can see, we need all the help we can get in this war."

"Yes, I will. It's the least I can do since you handsome gentlemen saved this damsel in distress." Anna said, causing Ricken and Donnel to blush and Lon'qu and Conroy to grunt.

"Alright, now that we've resolved this problem. We have to go Plegia to take down Gangrel!" Conroy said, once again getting surprised looks, only from his group though.

"How can we take down Gangrel and his army with a young mage, a farmboy, a Feroxian champion, and a foolish tactician!?" shouted a hysterical Ricken

"I have a feeling that Chrom, Connor, Lissa, and the others will be there. Until then, we move onward." Conroy responded, ignoring the young mage's last comment.

With those words spoken, the group and Anna moved onward and occasionally stopped for breaks, but nothing would stop them for reaching their next destination. Thanks to Anna's traveling supplies, that made things easier for Conroy, Ricken, Donnel, and Lon'qu to recover.

=000=

One night, when everyone, but Conroy was asleep inside Anna's massive tent. The brash tactician looked at the moon, reminiscing on the days of the past. From when Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick first found Connor and him lying in that field, to Emmeryn's death, and what happened afterwards, up until now. Heaving a sigh, Conroy smiled in determination.

"Don't worry guys, we're coming home! I promise that we'll all be back in one piece. May, Naga give us strength until then."

=000=

 **R.O.F: Pretty good chapter! Even though my opinion doesn't matter.**

 **K.O.W: It's YOUR fanfiction, so YOUR opinion does matter.**

 **R.O.F: Anyways, we hope enjoyed this chapter of Fire Emblem Awakening: Tale of the Twin Tacticians!**

 **K.O.W: Remember, if you don't like it, don't read, and DO NOT flame on the story.**

 **R.O.F: Especially for those who don't even have an author account.**

 **K.O.W: Getting of that, I love you guys and once again, shout out to the Guest who suggested an ending to the Plegian arc.**

 **R.O.F: We love you all!**

 **K.O.W: Now that we got that out of the way, see you later!**

 **R.O.F: I apologize for anything offensive to anyone and for the grammar mistakes. Until then, bye!**


	19. The Mad King Falls

**R.O.F: Hey everybody! We're back!**

 **K.O.W: Who's still hype since Fire Emblem Fates came out? I still am!**

 **R.O.F: I looked at the story and saw 4,000+ views! Thanks to all who watch this mediocre story.**

 **K.O.W: It's only mediocre in your opinion. Other people might think otherwise.**

 **R.O.F: Yeah, because they either think it's trash or awesome.**

 **K.O.W: Anyways, here's the finale to the Plegian arc! We hope y'all enjoy it!**

 **R.O.F: They probably won't, but let's begin!**

=000=

Waking up with a groan, Chrom looked around in his tent to find his clothes already prepared for him. He would have to thanks Frederick for that. Getting his clothes on and his Falchion in its sheathe, Chrom then walked over to Connor's tent.

"Hey, Connor! You awake, friend?" Chrom said as he entered the calm tactician's quarters. Upon entering the tent, Chrom saw Connor siting on his bed and reading a book, or writing in a book. Probably for the battles to come. Seeing the blue-haired prince made Connor put down his book and asked, "What brings you here, Chrom? I was about to go out to see you, but I guess things don't always go as planned."

"...You're still upset about Conroy, aren't you? If so, don't worry, he's a tactician, just like you." Chrom gave Connor some words of encouragement. They didn't seem to be working as Connor was giving Chrom a look of disbelief.

"Sometimes I think that he isn't one. He needs to mature and I'm one hundred percent sure that everyone in the shepherds can and will agree with my words." Connor stood up and dusted himself off with a sigh.

"Keep sighing like that, sir and you'll be giving Cordelia some competition." Frederick said upon entering Connor's tent. "Speaking of competition, Conroy has not returned to our party and milady Lissa is most definitely not happy about this fact."

"I know. Ever since Conroy's been missing, she's been crying herself to sleep for the past few days." Connor, once again, sighed, this time in slight annoyance. "By the way, we have to get everyone ready for the assault on the mad king, Gangrel."

"Don't fret, Connor. I have already tasked myself with waking everyone up. It took some difficulty with some people, but the deed is done." Frederick's title wasn't just a title, as it appeared.

"Good. Now let's march on over to that bastard who calls himself a king. Hopefully, Conroy and his group will be there and not in the way that we don't want." Chrom said before walking out of Connor's tent, with Frederick following closely behind.

"Yes, this will be Gangrel's final day to be alive. I'll make sure of that." Connor said to no one in particular. " _I'm still wondering as to how Conroy, Ricken, Donnel, and Lon'qu are going to there. The details will work themselves out as it happens, I suppose._ "

=000=

While marching(or more so, walking) over to Plegia, Conroy and his group were conversing between one another. The conversation was about what they all will be doing once this damnable war with the mad king was over.

"I think I'm going to ask Lissa for her hand in marriage. Not before asking Chrom for his blessings, of course." Conroy told how his ending to this is going to play out. " _Everyone told me to mature and now it's about time I listened for once._ "

"Well, I'm thinkin' about bein' together wit Nowi. We've been bonded while talking about my pa's stone. I think bringin' her back to the farm would make things a mite different than before. I want to make a promise through marriage wit her." Donnel showed a seemingly handmade ring that sill looked very impressive. "Do y'all think she'll like it? I'm honestly kinda nervous."

"It's beautiful! Don't worry she'll love it! And what about you, little boy?" Anna's cheerfulness was helping the group's morale a lot. Although Lon'qu and Conroy wouldn't admit that.

"Don't call me that! Anyways, I'm thinking about being with... um, Maribelle." Ricken's face greatly resembled his hair. "We've been talking a lot about our families and so on. I think that this can work."

"Hooweee! We got our futures planned out! Who you makin' ya wife, Lon'qu?" Donnel's mood certainly increased in happiness.

"That's only for Conroy to know and know alone." Lon'qu replied, seemingly not wanting to be a part of the conversation. " _Sully's a true warrior, and I hope to meet her expectations._ "

Ricken, Donnel, and Anna looked at Conroy, in attempt to pry the information out of him. However, Conroy did a 'lips sealed' motion, indicating that he wasn't saying a peep. Seeing that reaction, the two redheads and the farmboy groaned, but accepted it none the less.

"I'm just hoping Lissa will accept my proposal. Or Chrom will give me his blessing." Conroy seemed to be even more nervous than Ricken, Donnel, and Lon'qu about the marriage subject and that was saying something.

"Don't worry, handsome. From what you have told me about how you two have bonded, things are going to go off with bang!" Anna gave a Conroy a pat on the back.

"How about we focus on the fact that we arrived at the battlefield and talk about the lovey dovey stuff later!" Ricken shouted, pointing at the wasteland that was the mad king's final stand against the shepherds.

"Our first objective is to meet up with the others. Cut down any Plegian that stands in our way!" Conroy ran out to the battlefield with his group following behind and actually avoided combat, excluding those who stood in their way.

=000=

"Gangrel's army has severely shrunken since we last saw it. Has Lady Emmeryn's words affected them?" Frederick raised an eyebrow at how small the mad king's army had become.

"Sister...thanks for everything." Chrom said with a forlorn look on his face. He then felt a hand touch his shoulder. Looking at the individual, Chrom saw Connor with a smile on his face.

"Remember, we're all here for you. Never forget that. Look at how our little group turned into an army." Connor gestured towards everyone who stood behind him, Chrom, and Frederick. The calm tactician was right, at first Chrom only had Frederick, Lissa, Stahl, Sully, Vaike, Miriel, Maribelle, Sumia, Kellam, and Ricken. Now Connor, Conroy, and so on joined their once little army.

"Thanks, friend. Now let's put this mad king's madness to an end!" Chrom said, but a certain voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Now do you see? Violence is the only way to solve the problems in this world. There's no such thing as true peace and to think that your father started all of this." Gangrel said with much hatred in his voice.

"There will be no true peace, not as long you live. My sister died for her dream, will you be ready to die for your's?" Chrom glared the Plegian king down.

"Not only did your father steal the lives of many Plegains, now you are stealing the words out of my mouth. Plegians kill all who dare tread on this battlefield! Especially the Ylissean royal family, I want to see them burn!" Gangrel shouted. His soldiers charged towards the shepherds.

"FOR YLISSE AND EMMERYN!" Chrom shouted, charging into the wasteland with the shepherds following behind him.

While Chrom and the others were cutting down the Plegian soldiers, Connor looked around and suddenly saw Conroy and his group among the Plegian soldiers. They seemed to be slowly getting overwhelmed by the number of soldiers they were fighting. Seeing an opportunity, Connor shouted, "Hey, Lissa, Sully, Maribelle, and Nowi, I see Conroy, Lon'qu, Ricken, and Donnel!"

Hearing Connors voice, the four women looked at where Connor was pointing and saw that he was right. Silently thanking Naga for answering their prayers, the four women looked at Connor, waiting for a command. Seeing the four women's attentions on him, Connor gave out his orders.

"The four of you can go to them if you want to, but, Lissa get on Stahl's horse and travel over there with him to make things easier. Since Nowi is in her dragon form, she can fly over there and burn them to give all of you a head start. Now, go!" Hearing Connor's commands, Lissa mounted Stahl's horse and the group of five traveled over to Conroy and his group.

"Now it's time for me to go to work." Connor unsheathed his silver sword and continued onward and into the battlefield.

=000=

Cutting down a barbarian and shocking a dark mage to death, Conroy then let out a huff in exhaustion. He wasn't the only one who was tired. Ricken, Donnel, and Lonqu shared this feat. Anna was healing the four of them if any harm came to them.

"Conroy!" A voice shouted.

" _I must be hearing things. Am I going insane from exhaustion. The first time that I don't go in recklessly, I get tired. Well this is my punishment for-_ " Conroy's thoughts were interrupted by a certain feminine voice.

"Conroy! Are you alright!?" Lissa's voice was filled with worry and relief. Conroy was standing, or rather kneeling, in front of her. Lissa then reached out touched him to see if he was real. Feeling the skin of his face made Lissa smile.

"Huh!? Oh, yeah, I'm alright. No need to worry about me." Conroy stood up and looked at Lissa's face. It's been awhile since he last saw her and he wasn't about to die on her, Chrom, and his twin brother, Connor. "Wait, what about the others!?"

"Calm down, Conroy we're fine. Geez, exhaustion is making you lose your wits." Ricken called out as he was now being healed by Maribelle, who was lightly scolding the young redheaded mage.

Looking around to see Lon'qu with Sully, Donnel with Nowi, and Stahl on his horse behind Lissa, who was standing in front of him, Conroy had an idea.

"Lissa, you'll be coming with me, the rest of you will continue to deal with the Plegian soldiers." Conroy pulled out an elwind tome and walked away from the group with Lissa in tow.

"What will you be doing with my darling Lissa? Knowing you, it will be something to fret over." Maribelle asked/commented.

"Don't worry about Lissa. Worry about yourselves, and this plan involves more people, I promise." Conroy called back, until he stopped at an area that only Lissa and him were standing there. Suddenly, Conroy crouched down in front of Lissa, saying, "Get on my back and hold on tight."

"O-okay!" Lissa's face had a slight blush on it as she got on Conroy's back. Once she was on his back, Lissa let out a sigh of contentment. " _He's so warm._ "

" _Let's see if this works._ " Conroy thought as opened his elwind tome and enchanted its contents. He then blasted the powerful gust of wind at the ground, sending himself and the Ylissean princess sailing through the air.

=000=

Connor and Chrom were standing face to face with Gangrel. The intensity of battle grew stronger and the the pair have yet to clash blades with the mad king. Suddenly, two voices that were screaming filled the ears of Chrom, Connor, and Gangrel. Looking towards the direction of the voices, Chrom and Connor saw Conroy and Lissa in air, falling towards the ground.

"Hey, guys! You think you can catch us or break our falls!?" Conroy no longer had Lissa on his back and the pair was falling pretty fast to ground.

"Gods! Have you lost your mind!?" Chrom said, sheathing Falchion and reaching outward to catch Lissa. The blonde princess fell right into her brother's arms.

"The real question is has he gained one?" Connor easily caught his twin brother with no difficulty. Conroy gave Connor a smile. Connor responded by dropping his twin on the ground.

"Ow! I know I did something stupid, again, but at least Lissa isn't injured." Conroy stood up and dusted himself off and gave Connor a angry look.

"Remember, Conroy, we're not only worried about Lissa. We're also worried about you." Chrom put Lissa down on her feet and brandished his Falchion once more.

"Hellooo! I'm trying to kill you all, remember!?" Gangrel said, his patient running thin.

"We know! Chrom, you stay back and watch Lissa. Conroy and I will finish what this bastard has started." Connor responded to Gangrel and let Chrom know what was about happen. "Are you ready, Conroy?"

"I was born ready! Now let's do this!" Conroy said, drawing his levin sword and charged towards Gangrel with Connor in tow with his silver sword.

"Don't worry, Chrom. Once I'm finished eviscerating these maggots, my sharpened blade will meet your flesh!" Gangrel said, paying the twin tacticians no mind, but charged towards them anyway.

Starting off the battle, Gangrel blasted a bolt of lightning at Connor, paralyzing the calm tactician. That didn't stop Conroy's pursuit towards the mad king. Seeing the reckless tactician get closer to him, Gangrel ran up to him to clash blades with Conroy, electricity flowing out of their levin swords.

"You're ruthless, Why didn't you join my side when you had the chance? You're just like me. You take no prisoners and if anyone stood in the way of your ambitions, you would cut them down." Gangrel said, trying to convince Conroy to join his side.

"The only thing that differs us is our morality. When Chrom, Lissa, and Emmeryn's father fought against Plegia and died, you still took your anger out on innocents and called it 'justice'. You're the scum that Ylisse nor Plegia needs!" Conroy replied, ending their clash and backing away from the mad king. Looking beside himself to Connor standing there, Conroy smirked.

"Conroy, let's both go in at the same time and finish this once and for all." Connor twirled his silver sword between his fingers. Seeing his twin brother nod, Connor charged towards Gangrel, once again, this time the twins were side by side.

"This may be more difficult than last time." Gangrel said, ready to shock Connor again, but his motions stopped as he was paralyzed by electricity. " _Damn it! Conroy used my strategy against me! Well, that's tacticians for you._ "

"Connor, get him, now!" Conroy was still holding his levin sword toward the sky to keep Gangrel in place.

Wasting no time, Connor threw his silver sword at Gangrel, aiming for his stomach. The silver sword hit dead center as Gangrel cried out in pain, "GYAAAAAAH!". Gangrel then fell to ground once Conroy stopped shocking him. The two twin tacticians walked up to the mad king, conversing about what they should do with him.

"Should we show him some mercy, or kill him and be done with it. I'm leaving that decision up to you, Conroy." Connor pulled his silver sword out of the mad king's gut, quite roughly, and ignoring his cry of pain.

"...Leave him to die. He doesn't even deserve to be killed. He might as well helplessly die, just like Emmeryn did." Conroy said, his hatred for the mad king being shown clear. His twin brother and him sheathed their respective swords and walked away from the dying mad king.

"G-get back o-over h-here AND FINISH ME!" Gangrel's shouts fell on deaf ears as the twins' backs were still on him.

=000=

Meeting up with Lissa, Frederick, Connor, Conroy, and Chrom, Basilio and Flavia had their troops take out the fleeing Plegian soldiers. The group of seven was talking about their victory.

"Finally, all these bloodshed has come to an end. I'm quite happy about this." Frederick smiled and heaved a sigh.

"Yeah, the needless fights are over. Thank the gods that nobody died." Connor looked at the sky, giving Naga his gratitude for answering all of his prayers.

"Naga had nothing to do with this, but I'm glad all the same." Flavia smiled at the fact that the war was over.

"Now that the bastard's dead. What do we do?" Conroy asked, a confused look on his face as he looked around the fort that they were all in.

"Captain!" Hearing Sumia's voice made all of them turn their attention to the pegasus knight as she ran up to Chrom and stood directly in front of him. "I was so worried!"

"Worry not, Sumia. Everything's is going to be okay." Chrom's smile seemed to have an affect on Sumia as she blushed.

"I'm so glad to hear that." Sumia replied, suddenly hugging Chrom.

"H-huuh!?" Was Chrom's response to that.

"Woah! We best give 'em some privacy. Let's go." Basilio said, leaving the fort with everyone except Chrom and Sumia.

=000=

"To think that they're now getting engaged because of pies." Conroy commented as he, Connor, and Lissa viewed the blosoming romance that was Chrom purposing to Sumia.

"Yeah, it's funny, when you think about it." Lissa giggled at the sight of Chrom slipping the family ring on Sumia's finger.

"You don't even need to think about it. It just sounds ridiculous." Connor chuckled, happy that Chrom was finally getting married. " _It's nice to see all of Chrom and I's talks worked out._ "

"Speaking of something ridiculous, how festive is the wedding gonna be?" Conroy's question caused Connor's eyes to widen.

"Oh gods, nooooooooooooo!" Connor fell to knees at the thought of planning Chrom's wedding. Even with Conroy and him combined, it was going to be absolutely exhausting.

"Don't worry, brother of mine. When we work together, nothing can stop us! Not even a god can stop us!" Conroy's words of encouragement gave Connor some hope.

"But, who's gonna be Chrom's best man?" Lissa asked, not knowing that she unintentionally started a fight between the two twin tacticians.

"It's obviously gonna be me." Conroy boasted, smirk on his face.

"No, it's going to be me." Connor retaliated, making himself and Conroy frown and glare at each other.

"At least I can liven up a party! You deadbeat!" Conroy officially started the argument.

"Not if you're dead before the party even starts! You reckless fool!" Connor countered.

"Oh boy..." Lissa commented as she listened to the two twin tacticians show some 'brotherly love'.

At last when the mad king fell, peace was put in his place. Things were looking good and it seemed like no evil can even ruin the upcoming years of peace, but unknown to the shepherds, there will always be that one person or people who would disturb the peace. Until that evil submerges, Chrom and the others will enjoy this long wanted time of peace.

=000=

 **R.O.F: Quick shout out to the other Fire Emblem Awakening stories that used the wind tome idea. It was an amazing idea.**

 **K.O.W: At last, the Plegia arc ends. Don't worry the wedding will be in the next chapter.**

 **R.O.F: And following the wedding, will be the years that follow. This means that we'll be showing what happens to the shepherds(mainly Chrom, Lissa, Panne, and the twins)during the two year time skip.**

 **K.O.W:Other characters will be making some appearances. We hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Bye!**

 **R.O.F: I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Until then, bye!**


	20. Wedding Bells Ring!

**R.O.F: Hey guys, we're back! Sorry for the late update.**

 **K.O.W: Yeah, we were occupied with our daily lives and such.**

 **R.O.F: Anyways! We all know what today's chapter is about.**

 **K.O.W: Chrom and Sumia's wedding! Let's get this started.**

 **R.O.F: Let's begin!**

=000=

Today was a beautiful day. Birds were chirping, children were playing, and adults were doing their jobs to live on successfully.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

While Chrom was panicking in his dress room like everything was going to crash and burn. Connor and Conroy were already in their suits, ready for the wedding, and watching Chrom like he was a madman. Connor's eyebrow was slightly raised, while Conroy struggled not to laugh.

"It's not funny, Conroy! I'm having a crisis and you're just siting there!" Chrom shouted, obviously NOT done panicking and ranting.

"Calm down, Chrom. It's not like she's gonna tear open her dress in front of everyone." Conroy responded casually.

Chrom's face turned from panicked to fully stressed, "What if that actually does happen. What if she..."

"And it starts again. Thanks, Conroy." Connor said sarcastically while glaring at his twin brother.

"Well excuuuuuuuse me! Gods!" Conroy responded while rolling his eyes.

=000=

Walking around in a red bridesmaid's dress with checklist was non other than Cordelia. She was going around the wedding hall to make sure everything was going to be perfect. While she wasn't the one marrying Chrom, and trust me she wasn't happy about that, she wanted Sumia to have the best wedding ever. Being her best friend and wedding manager, Cordelia was definitely going to make sure that happens.

"Food? Check. Tables? Check. Suits and dresses? Check..." Muttered Cordelia as she walked around the wedding hall.

"Woah! Slow down, Red. This ain't gonna kill ya if this goes to crap. Is it?" Vaike's question was answered with a hard glare from Cordelia. "Forget I asked."

Turning her attention back to her job, Cordelia continued her ministrations. Ricken, Donnel, and Lon'qu were at one of the filled tables, talking about what happened from their views on the war and such. Gaius was with trio, but he wasn't in on the conservation as the red-headed thief was ogling a certain pink-haired dancer in a white dress that stopped at her knees. Many of the guests wore suits that didn't have much difference to them. While the dresses had much variety.

"Is anyone else creeped out by the fact that Gaius is looking at Olivia like she's made out of pure gold?" Ricken said with slightly disturbed face. Donnel shrugged while Lon'qu looked disgusted. "Speaking of openly ogling, where's Conroy?"

=000=

"Now that we have calmed you down, milord, we can finally start the wedding." Frederick had entered the room not too long ago and had helped the twin tacticians calm down the blue-haired exalt-to-be.

"Yeah, thanks Frederick. We couldn't have done it without you." Conroy said, sighing all the while.

"You have our gratitude, Frederick." Connor said, sighing as well.

"You two are most certainly welcome. Now I'll be off to the ceremony hall. I expect to see all three of you there." Frederick walked out the room with his dignity still intact, despite the fact that his lord was panicking like a child.

Tightening his tie with huff, Chrom looked at the twin tacticians with hope. "I hope this wedding goes according to plan."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Conroy waved off the matter.

"When you say that, I worry the most, but when your brother says that, I'm completely at peace." Chrom chuckled in response to Conroy's statement.

"Ignoring this childish banter, we should be off." Connor walked out of door with Chrom and Conroy in tow. It's time to get this wedding started.

=000=

As Chrom stood in front of alter along with Conroy and Connor, his best men, and Libra, the wedding officiant, the guests of the wedding piled in the ceremony hall. As more people started to come in, the more come got nervous. Howver, the looks Conroy and Connor gave him put at ease. Looking around the hall, Chrom saw all of the shepherds and those who joined among the guests. Chrom mentally noted how certain people were sitting next to each other, like Donnel and Nowi, for example.

"Quiet down please. The wedding is about to commence." Conroy said, his tone actually sounding gentle, not rough. Seeing that the crowd quieted down, a piano started playing 'Here comes the bride'. Looking over at who was playing surprised the crowd. It was Ricken to the shepherds, but a little boy to those who didn't know him. Sitting beside him was Maribelle, who had her head on his shoulder, watching him play. The blonde noblewoman seemed to be in heaven right now and she looked like she didn't want Ricken to stop playing.

"Your technique is flawless. Will you teach me after this wedding?" Maribelle whispered to the young mage, who smiled in response, but never took his eyes off the keys.

"Yes, I will, but for now, let's focus on the other lovebirds and not us, okay?" Ricken replied, postponing the conversation.

Somewhere in between the song, the doors to the hall opened and out the flower girls, who were two little girls. The little girls were the daughters of a noblehoused couple and they requested to be the flower girls prior to the wedding. As you can see, their requests were fufilled. After the two little were done tossing flowers, they returned to their seats, which were right beside their parents and then the bride came out from the doors. Sumia looked more beautiful than she has looked before. Many looked her way, some were happy for her, while others couldn't help but feel jealous. When Sumia reached the alter, Libra commenced his part of the wedding.

"Today we gathered around to see these two lovely individuals be wed. However, this wedding holds much importance for not only the couple, but for the future of Ylisse itself." Libra started, sounding like a professional.

" _I hope he does a perfect at my twin brother and I's weddings._ " Conroy thought to himself.

" _What a marvelous performance, and he still hasn't finished._ " Connor thought to himself as well.

Looking over at Chrom with much pride and happiness, Libra sighed in comfort. "Prince Chrom of Ylisse, do you take this beautiful, and somewhat clumsy, pegasus knight as your newly wedded wife and the Queen of Ylisse?"

"I do." Chrom showed no hesitation in his decision as he looked at Sumia with much love and care.

Libra then looked at Sumia, happy to see that she was in heaven right now. "Sumia, the first pegasus knight of the Shepherds, do you take this handsome, and quite vigorous and friendly, prince as your newly wedded husband?"

"I do." Sumia's tone showed how she was feeling. She loved this moment and the years ahead of it.

"With those answers intact, I now pronounce you two as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Libra bowed out of the couple's way.

With no hesitation, but with much gentleness, Chrom wrapped his arms around Sumia's waist and captured her lips with his. Sumia wrapped her arms around Chrom's neck, deepening the kiss. The spectators cheered, happy with the fact that a new exalt was now in place of the kingdom and that said exalt has a companion to share the joy, spirit, and adventure that is waiting ahead.

"Alright you two, we get it you love each other. Now stop trying to eat each other's faces off! Gods!" Conroy crassly remarked, causing the couple to seperate with blushes on their faces. Some of the crowd laughed, while others either groaned, sighed, or shook their heads at Conroy's antics.

"Ahem!" Chrom coughed, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Now that Sumia and I are wed, let's go have a feast and party our hearts out!"

Everyone cheered and left the hall, some of them ran out, while others kept their dignity and walked out of the room. As everyone else left, Conroy, Connor, Panne, and Lissa remained. Lissa was at the door, while Panne was off to the side. The twin tacticians were still at the alter.

"Come on, Conroy! Let's get wild!" Lissa said, beckoning Conroy with a wink.

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" Conroy replied as the pair went out of the wedding hall and towards their next destination: the dining hall.

As the pair left, Connor looked over at Panne. The last taguel didn't seem happy to be here. Seeing Panne catch his eye, Connor quickly glanced at the box in his pocket.

" _Now's the time. Pursue your dreams and never let anyone stop you._ " Connor remember his twin brother's vigorous quotes quite well. With a huff, Connor trotted over to Panne.

"What is it, Connor? Is something on your mind? Your heart is beating at an impressive rate." Panne's ears didn't fail her as she can definitely hear the usually calm tactician's heartbeat be at an unusual rate.

Steeling himself, Connor took a deep breath. "Panne, there has been something on my mind for quite awhile actually..."

=000=

Vaike was enjoying himself as he and Gregor were having a drinking challenge. Taking his attention off of the mercenary for moment, Vaike shouted out to Conroy who was with Lissa.

"Hey, Conroy! Have ya seen Connor anywhere?" Vaike said before he chugged down his drink with no difficulty.

"Yes, where is good friend, Connor?" Gregor piped in, also chugging down his drink.

"He's still in the wedding hall with Panne. Good thing that those drinks aren't spiked or intoxicating. Don't enjoy yourselves _too much_." Conroy told the two hearty men what he knew before he walked off with Lissa to find a table.

"Hey, my brother and Sumia are over there. Good thing that there's six seats, so Connor and Panne can come join us when they want." Lissa pointed out her blue-haired brother and his newly wedded wife. The pair walked over and sat down at the table.

The group of four, mostly Sumia and Lissa, talked about what recently happened and the events that took place within the war. Some of the times they all laughed at the moments, while the other times they grimaced about. Things were going quite smoothly. Looking around, Conroy noticed Connor and Panne trot over to the table.

"Hello, brother. Hello, Panne. It's good to see both of you." Conroy complimented the pair with no vulgar or crassness in his words.

Raising an eyebrow, Connor rolled his eyes. "Drop the act, brother. You already made yourself look like a fool at the wedding ceremony."

"I was trying to be nice, ya jerk! Now you made me be a jerk again!" Conroy's fire was starting to ignite.

"That's your own fault if you can't control your emotions. Don't blame me for your own foolish mistakes." Connor responded calmly, making Conroy grit his teeth together.

Taking a huge and deep breath, Conroy stood up and pushed his chair underneath the table. "I'll be going out to the courtyard, before I do something I'll regret. Have a nice day everyone and may Naga bless the married couple for years to come." Conroy proceeded to leave the hall and out of the castle and into the courtyard.

"Conroy, wait!" Chrom said, but it was too late. The brash tactician was already out of sight. "Well that turned to horse dung in no time at all..."

"I'll be sure to apologize to him later, but my plan is already in motion. All I need is for Lissa to complete it." Connor turned his attention to the Ylissean princess. "Now you two can have some 'alone time'. No need to thank me."

"Watch yourself, Connor. That's my sister you're talking about." Chrom said somewhat jokingly, but with some maliciousness.

Ignoring Chrom's threat, Connor rubbed his chin. "Be sure to enjoy your _bedtime,_ Chrom and Sumia."

Seeing her brother and Sumia's faces turn redder than a tomato, Lissa decided it was time to take her leave. The blonde princess could hear her brother, Chrom, and Sumia trying to deny the fact that they will be getting something out of today.

=000=

Conroy sat on the bench in the courtyard, gazing at the stars. It has been awhile since he left the 'party room'. Conroy was thinking (and grimacing) at his past actions. It was clear to him (and everyone) that he needed to change for his own good. He saved everyone else, but at his own expense.

" _What a parasitic-like relationship. I really am a pathetic tactician._ " Conroy's frown deepened and his eyes drooped as sadness became his primary emotion.

Lissa walked into the courtyard, looking around for the man who made her heart flutter. Spotting him with his head in hands, Lissa started to worry.

"Conroy never really lets anything get to him. I wonder what has gotten to him though." Lissa whispered to herself as she sneaked over to Conroy and quietly sat down next to him. She went unnoticed.

Siting in complete silence for what seemed like a hour or so, Conroy did notice Lissa, eventually, but said nothing as he was still suffering emotionally. However, Lissa decided it was time for her to say something.

"Hey there, Conroy. Are you alright?" Lissa started their conversation off on a good note.

Sighing, Conroy replied with, "No, I'm not alright, but I do think that something or _someone_ will fix my problems and my body if I ever get hurt again. I would have to be a part of their life if I want that to happen."

"Take your hands off of your face, Conroy and do you mean for Connor to do what you want to make you happy? It sure didn't seem like he was making you happy. In fact, it seemed like he was-"

"I know, Lissa. I wasn't talking about Connor. I was talking about you." Conroy took his hands off of his face and stood up. Lissa followed his action. Conroy then got on one knee, indicating something big was about to happen.

"Wait, do you mean that I will be your wife!?" Lissa blushed and held a hand over her mouth. She was trying her best to not pounce on Conroy, but she contained herself.

"Yes, Lissa, I want you to be my wife. We've bonded over pranks and jokes, but I'm finally being serious about something and this is it. I know I don't deserve you or to even get the chance to speak with you, but... will you marry me?" Conroy brought out his box and opened it, revealing a gold band with a chunk of an emerald in it.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! A million times, yes!" Lissa's dreams were coming true as Conroy slid the ring on her finger. "I love you, Conroy!"

Conroy embraced Lissa, showering her with affection. "I love you too, my darling Lissa. May we have a wonderful and peaceful future."

The pair failed to notice a certain red-headed thief watching them with a smile on his face. He took his leave and traveled back into the dining hall to report to Connor on his plan's succession.

=000=

"Hey, Bubbles! Your plan worked!" Gaius said, once he reached the calm tactician. "Now that those two are together, I need you to help me out."

"It's nice to know that my plan went accordingly. Speaking of matchmaking, who do you have your green eyes on?" Connor's smile turned into a smirk once he noticed Gaius's red face.

"It's...Olivia, you know the dancer chick that recently helped us out. She's really beautiful and she dances so gracefully. She's definitely my type with her shyness because I can 'help' her with that." Gaius's once bashful expression turned into one of perversion.

" _I'm starting to think that this is bad idea, but whatever. Gaius helped me, so I'm going to help him._ " Connor shrugged as he thought to himself. "I think that all you have to do is approach her, but don't say anything that will scare her off. Like that perverted statement, for example."

Nodding in comfort, Gaius knew what to do. "Thanks, Bubbles! You really helped me out. See ya later."

Waving to the thief as he trotted over to the bashful dancer who was by herself at one of the tables. Connor sighed once again. The night was still young so it's time to 'get wild' as Lissa said.

=000=

Conroy heaved a sigh as he was the only one in the now empty dining hall. The wedding and the party ended a little while ago and Conroy was stuck doing clean up duty, but he wasn't alone. His twin brother, Connor was with him and this made cleaning up enjoyable.

"Why were we stuck doing that again?" Conroy asked, finishing up his part of the room.

"Chrom said that he trusts that we will do the task correctly since we're the ones doing it. It also could be a 'punishment' for getting Lissa's hand in marriage. Remember that Chrom is overprotective of his sister." Connor answered, finishing up and chuckling at the last part of his answer.

"If that is true then I hate him. Anyways, did ya propose to Panne?" Conroy decided to change the subject.

"Yes, I did. I helped you out when it came to asking for Lissa's hand, you know." Connor sat down on one of the seats that was left out. His twin followed his actions.

"How so?" Conroy's eyebrow raised in question.

"By the making you leave the party so Lissa can follow you, like she always does, and she would meet you somewhere. Knowing you, you would propose to Lissa since love is in the air." Connor explained.

"Heh." Conroy let out a laugh.

"Well since we decided what our futures are going to look like, the only question that remains is: how are we going to handle it?" Connor asked a big question.

"Knowing our tactical prowess, we'll handle anything that come at us! Like I said in the past, not even a god can stop the both of us!" Conroy shouted out, showing his vigorous antics.

"Hahahaha! That's a little bit of an exaggeration, but I see where you're coming from. I love you, brother."

"I love you too, brother. I love you too."

And so the first chapter of the twin tacticians comes to a conclusion. The upcoming years will be full of joy, peace, and prosperity. Connor and Conroy knew that as long as they had their friends and each other, nothing will stop them from the having time of their lives. However, peace never goes on forever, but Chrom and his new family will enjoy it while it lasts.

(End of Chapter)

 **R.O.F: Oh boy. I can already hear the bad reviews.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Please excuse my brother. He can be quite pessimistic sometimes.**

 **R.O.F: Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter with its bad romance.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: Yeah, we're not exactly good in that area, but we're trying!**

 **R.O.F: I do apologize for not updating in awhile and for any bad grammar.**

 **T.U.M.S.P.F: We're sorry for not updating for a long time. Anyways, see ya guys later!**

 **R.O.F: Until then, bye!**


	21. Years of peace(part 1)

**R.O.F: Hey everyone, we're back!**

 **K.O.W: And the two years of peace have begun.**

 **R.O.F: For the time being, we will be showing what the shepherds are doing while the two years of peace pass.**

 **K.O.W: By the way, this chapter begins after everyone else's weddings.**

 **R.O.F: Which will be shown in another story that my twin brother will be posting.**

 **K.O.W: You all will have to wait to see that story begin because it is a drabble story that shows the 'funny moments' that the shepherds have gotten themselves into.**

 **R.O.F: As well as some 'other' moments.**

 **K.O.W: Anyways, let this chapter begin!**

 **R.O.F: Let's begin!**

=000=

Waking up with a groan, Chrom looked next to him to see that his wife, Sumia, wasn't next to him. Chrom shrugged and got out of their bed, commencing his day off on a good note. Chrom then opened up the closet and starting to dress himself in what he could find.

"Sumia's probably in the kitchen with Conroy. Again." Chrom muttered to himself as he finished dressing himself in casual attire that was fit for a king. "Alright. It's time to start off another day with a new family."

=000=

As Chrom walked into the kitchen, he saw Conroy and Sumia chatting about who knows what and Connor preparing breakfast for everyone. Lissa was sitting at one of the tables with a look of anticipation. Panne looked like she was bored, but she appeared to be waiting in anticipation for Connor's cooking as well.

"Hey there, Chrom. How are you?" Connor asked, not even taking his eyes off of the stove.

"I could be better, but I'm happy to have more members join my family." Chrom replied with a chuckled as he gave Sumia a good morning kiss.

"Of course. This life would be absolutely boring without a taguel joining the family." Conroy joked, earning a glare from Panne. "I'm joking, Panne. We are all happy to have you here. Especially Connor."

"You might want to keep your 'rabbit jokes' to a minimum around Panne." Connor warned his twin brother.

"Well I can't help it if you two go at it like rabbits. Hahahahaha!" Conroy joked once again.

"That's it!" Panne shot up from the table and gave chase to the fleeing Conroy.

"*sigh*Once again, my twin has Panne's nerves wracked. I'll go retrieve them." Connor stretched before walking out the door that Conroy and Panne left out of.

"Well, we can never say that these mornings will be uneventful. Heehee." Sumia commented with a giggle.

"Yeah, I know. Good thing that Connor finished breakfast BEFORE Panne starting Conroy. The last time was like hell itself was unleashed." Chrom said as he and Sumia started eating their portion of breakfast.

=000=

After running from Panne for awhile, Conroy found himself at the top of a giant tree. It was very unpleasant for the brash and usually fearless tactician. Conroy tuned out Panne's shouts of fury due to his new found fear.

" _First, fire and now, heights! Man, I'm becoming WAY to soft._ " Conroy fearfully and spitefully thought.

"COME DOWN HERE FACE ME LIKE A WARRIOR, YOU SPINELESS MAN-SPAWN!" Panne's voice was getting louder and louder, but good thing Conroy is tuning her out. It's a bad thing for the townsfolk, who were sleeping, to be woken by an angry taguel.

"N-no, I'm g-good!" Conroy finally responded to Panne's outbursts.

"Hey, Conroy! How are ya doing?" Gaius called out to Conroy.

Looking over to his left, Conroy saw Gaius, who was smiling at him, despite the situation that both of them were in. Conroy wondered how the red-headed, green-eyed thief got up here as well and why wasn't he climbing back down.

"I could be better. How did you get up here and WHY aren't you climbing back down?" Conroy replied to Gaius and voiced his thoughts.

Rolling his eyes, Gaius said, "If it wasn't painfully obvious, I'm has a fear of heights."

"This is coming from the guy who said that he'll do ANYTHING for candy." Conroy gave Gaius an 'are you kidding look'.

"Hey, bug off! I was running from Olivia and now, I'm hiding here. Believe it or not, she's actually quite scary. Once you pissed her off enough." Gaius shivered as he remembered the look that Olivia gave him when he told her the 'bad news'.

"What did ya do this time?" Conroy asked with a huff of annoyance.

Gaius rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I kinda used her money that she earned from her performances to buy candy."

Conroy raised an eyebrow, slightly curious of what he he's about to hear next. "So, how much money did you use?"

"...All of it." Gaius answered, pointing at the sac of candy he had tied to his back.

"..." Conroy sighed, not wanting to reply to that answer. " _Well, it looks like me and Gaius will be here for a while. I know Panne has a lot of patience. So that means we will have to wait for Connor to show up and fix it...hopefully._ "

=000=

Connor was walking down the streets of the town within Ylisse. As he looked around, he noticed that the shops and other various stores were now opening for business. Connor let out a contempt sigh, happy with thew fact that these wonderful people were now at peace.

"I can wait _all_ day, man-spawn! Don't try your fate against me!"

Connor heard the 'lovely' voice of his taguel wife as he walked closer to his destination. The calm tactician saw that Panne was looking up at a tree. Connor raised a brow, until he saw what Panne was looking at: his twin brother, Conroy, and Gaius.

"Conroy, just apologize for your actions. Sometimes you have to be the bigger man in some situations." Connor called up to his brother.

"I can't be 'the bigger man' when a damn taguel is down there!" Conroy replied, giving his twin an incredulous look. "And do you really think an 'I'm sorry' is gonna fix this problem!? I've crossed that line and I'm not going back!"

"Stop being an immature child, Conroy!" Connor scowled at Conroy's stubbornness.

"Hey, what's going on here!?"

All eyes turned their gazes on the person who said that. When everyone saw who it was, only one person was unbelievably happy.

"Ricken! How ya doing buddy?" Conroy asked with a grin.

"I'm alright, but the question is: are you alright?" Ricken replied. "You definitely look like you're in trouble.

"Yes, he is in trouble because of his immaturity." Connor said, answering how Conroy got stuck in the tree.

Conroy rolled his eyes with a huff. "How about you shut up, you traitor! I thought it was bros before-"

A fireball just barely missed Conroy as he dodged and moved up the tree. Connor closed the tome and blew off the smoke that was on his fingertip.

"I _dare_ you to finish that sentence." Connor said, glaring at his now frightened twin brother.

"Hey, Conroy! I just got an idea and all you have to do is jump!" Ricken shouted up to Conroy as he pulled out an arcwind tome.

"...Alright. I'll do it." Conroy replied in a squeaky voice.

Connor, and a few others, scoffed in disbelief with the same thought. " _He isn't going to do it._ "

"Don't do it man! You have a wife waiting for you at home!" Gaius said in fear for Conroy's safety.

"Gaius, if I don't make it...tell Lissa that I love her." Conroy replied taking a deep breath.

"If you're going to do it, then do it already!" Connor said, impatiently.

" _Alright, let's do this!_ " Conroy thought, then he jumped off the tree.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Connor screamed with a terrified look on his face.

"Annnnnnnd... NOW!" Ricken said as he used the arcwind tome to blow Conroy in the air and away from all of them.

However, the only problem was the fact that Ricken launched Conroy TOO high.

"Oops." Was Ricken's only response to what happened.

Connor turned to glare at the young mage. "Run, kid. Just, run far away from here."

Wasting no time, Ricken ran in the direction that Conroy flew away in, and quite quickly too. When the young mage was out of his sight, Connor sighed.

"I'm sorry for all of this." Panne said, looking guilty about what happened.

"It's not your fault. At this point, it's nobody's fault." Connor replied, caressing his wife's cheek to soothe her.

"So what are you two gonna do about me?" Gaius asked, feeling like he was forgotten.

"Have fun getting out of the tree." Connor said with false smile as he and Panne walked away.

"Are you really gonna leave me alone!?" Gaius had an insulted look on his face.

"No, I'll have Panne go get Olivia, so she can keep you company." Connor replied, not turning around so Gaius can't see the smirk forming on his face.

Gaius' pupils dilated at the thought of Olivia finding him. "Oh gods, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

=000=

Conroy was currently flying upwards. Upon going higher, he saw a familiar red-haired pegasus knight on patrol. Realizing he can get help, Conroy took a deep breath and called out to Cordelia.

"CORDELIA, HELP ME!"

Cordelia raised a brow as she stopped her mount to look around for what had called out to her. Once she realized that she was probably remembering her pegasus sisters' screams, Cordelia shivered at the memory.

Once Conroy noticed that Cordelia paid him no attention, he came to a conclusion: he was a dead man. After sighing in fear, Conroy looked down at what he going to land on, and it was a pile of pillows.

" _Looks like I'm lucky today._ " Conroy thought as moved his body toward the pile of pillows.

=000=

"I hope Conroy hasn't been troubling you, my dear Lissa." Maribelle said as she and Lissa went on their shopping spree.

"While he can be somewhat erratic, he's still my hubby and I love that about him." Lissa replied with a content smile.

Maribelle sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "Still, I do think he needs to calm down and be more proper. Just like his twin brother, Connor."

"But that's _way_ too boring for my tastes. No offense to Connor, though." Lissa said, but stopped walking when they were in front of a pile of pillows. "Do you hear someone screaming?"

Maribelle stopped walking as well and listened. "Yes, I do and it sounds like it's coming form above."

After Maribelle said that a figure land in the pile of pillows. The feathers that were once inside the pillows were now scattered about the area. Some of them covered Maribelle and Lissa.

"Ugh! I can't see!" Lissa whined, taking the feathers off of her face to see who landed next to her and Maribelle. Upon seeing who it was, Lissa gasped.

"What is it, darling?" Maribelle asked, then gasped when she what her best friend was looking at.

As the feathers landed on the ground and out of the way, the two blondes saw Conroy laying down in the now flattened pile of pillows. Once Conroy met their gazes, he awkwardly smiled.

"Hey, ladies." Conroy paused to spit out some feathers. "How are ya doing?"

=000=

After the incident with Conroy and others was over, we found the group, excluding Gaius, within the castle of Ylisse. They were all inside the courtyard with Chrom and Sumia.

"Conroy, would you like to explain how we got a complaint from the pillow store owner?" Chrom asked, showing how much that they would have to pay for the damages. "The rest of you can go. You too, Sumia."

The others left, along with Sumia. Some cast Conroy worried glances, while others gave Conroy disappointed glances as they left the room.

"...I'll help out by taking the money out of my own pocket." Conroy said with a guilty grin.

"No, I'm punishing you. You'll be attending ALL of the meetings that Sumia and I will be attending. You will be attending some of them in our place." Chrom issued the punishment with his arms crossed.

"What!? That's absurd!" Conroy said, standing up off of the bench that he was sitting on.

"Would you rather pay for damages by yourself? Keep in mind, that it will put you in debt with the owner and I'm pretty sure that you don't want to be anyone's slave." Chrom retaliated, glaring at Conroy, who sat back down with a groan.

"Fine, FINE! You win!" Conroy said, covering his face in defeat.

"Think of this as an excuse to spend time with me and Sumia, and not as a punishment." Chrom smiled, trying to enlighten the situation.

"I'll try." Conroy replied, his voice muffled by his hands.

Chrom nodded and walked out of the room. Once the blue-haired exalt was out of the room, Conroy sighed as laid down on the bench.

"I think I need a nap after all of this. These years of peace are going to be fun though." Conroy said with a chuckle as he closed his eyes to fall asleep.

=000=

 **R.O.F: Wow, Conroy got punished by Chrom.**

 **K.O.W: That must be a massive strike to his dignity.**

 **R.O.F: Yeah. Anyways, we hope y'all enjoyed the chapter!**

 **K.O.W: Besides the fact that it took practically two months to finish it?**

 **R.O.F: Remember, we're lazy and we got lives to live.**

 **K.O.W: It's unfortunate that some people might not understand that.**

 **R.O.F: Ignoring that, we hope y'all stick around for the next chapter of Fire Emblem Awakening: Tale of the Twin Tacticians!**

 **K.O.W: See you all later!**

 **R.O.F: Until then, bye!**


End file.
